Freaking out
by Sunflower23
Summary: I ve freaked out a lot of times during my short life, when i was kidnapped, when they injected me something, when I became a witch, when i found out my whole family is a bunch of liars... but when I freaked out the most, was when a werewolf imprinted on me...What i never new, was that that, was only the begging of whole new level of freaking out.
1. A new change or just another joke?

A NEW CHANCE OR JUST ANOTHER FREAKING JOKE OF DESTINY?

" Do you think this is the place?" Amy asked. Her bright green eyes looking at me. Eagerly waiting for my response. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sarah was on my left also waiting for my answer.

Was this really the place where we would be able to start all over again? I had asked that question to myself so many times these past few months. After the whole summer running from place to place trying to forget what happened in Spain, we were leaving Europe for the first time. Trying our luck in North America. It was a big change. But it was necessary.

We were in a plane about to land in Washington. So that we could head to Forks from there. I thought that a place similar to our former home would make things easier for us. So I looked up "very rainy towns" on Google and I found Forks. At our former home it rained a lot. I remember spending months with Sarah and Amy enjoying the rain. Together . Back then they were just my best friends.

Now, they were my sisters. We were the Martinez sisters. Amy, Sarah and Elena. Together we had escaped our pathetic excuse for a life we had back in Spain and together we were going to start a new life.

I guess I should tell you guys about what happened. I actually feel embarrassed about it. Still. The thing is, on one of those many rainy days, Sarah, Amy and I went out together. We headed to the beach to see the waves, something that Amy loved.

The thing I remember clearest, is us three talking and laughing like the best friends we were, when I suddenly felt an incredible pain on my head. I saw Amy and Sarah´s face full of shock and terror. I saw some hands grabbing them against their will and felt other hands grabbing and dragging me. Being thrown into a car and having a bag over my head which made breathing hard. We had been kidnapped.

The car stopped. We were dragged out of it; I heard a door open and being forced to sit down on a chair. They stuffed something into our mouths. I spat it out. The next thing I felt was pain. Incredible pain on the left side of my neck. They had injected something into my system. I felt the liquid make it´s way through my veins. I was screaming. It hurt so much.

The next thing I remember is waking up and being in the hospital. I was sharing the room with Amy and Sarah. I looked and looked for any sign that the injection could´ve left. But I didn´t find any. Neither did Amy or Sarah. We thought we had imagined it and we were scared that people would think we were crazy so we didn´t tell anyone. The kidnappers were never found.

A few weeks after it occurred we started to feel … changes. Our senses were much sharper. This was horrible because we could hear all the whispers of people around us. How they thought that we were traumatized because of what had happened. Soon, people started to exclude us. At school things became unbearable. We heard things we REALLY didn´t want to. Then, another " change" occurred. By looking at someone in the eyes we could see everything about them. But mostly, their secrets. This is what finally cracked us.

I found out my mother was having an affair with my biological father, the same one she had told me and my sister was dead. I also found out that my stepdad was scared of me and that he didn´t love my mother. The only reason he was with her was because his family had been pressuring him to get married.

Amy found out that her father was also having an affair. This explained why he was spending so much time away from home. She also found out that her mother knew about the affair but was too scared to confront her father with it because she was afraid to lose him.

Sarah… what Sarah found out was probably the worst, if possible. She was an unwanted child. Her parents had never wanted her and still didn´t. Her parents never paid much attention to her and they would spend as much time away from home as possible. Now she knew why: because of her.

Sarah, Amy and I found out another "change". If we opened our minds to each other we would share every experience, memory and ability we had, with each other. Everything Amy could do, Sarah and I could do too and vice versa. For example, we lived in Spain, therefore we spoke Spanish, but I was from Australia so I knew English. This was the only reason they could speak English. We had only opened our minds to each other a couple of times.

A few weeks later we bribed our parents. It´s not something I am particularly proud of but it was necessary. We told them to let us leave and in the case of denying, we would tell their secrets, they, of course accepted.

They sent us money each month. But after the first few days away from home, we discovered another "change". Premonitions . We could control when to see them and about what. We used that " change" to bet. We won a lot of money. With that money we travelled all around Europe until we decided we wanted to find a place we could call home again. That´s why we were in this plane.

I looked at Sarah´s golden eyes and at Amy´s green eyes as I nodded slowly. Maybe Forks could be the place we´ve been looking for. The place where we could start all over again. Was this a new chance or was this just another freaking joke of destiny?

We arrived to the three story house we had bought near the forest in LaPush. We didn´t want to live in the center, Forks , because at our former home we had always been surrounded by mountains and sea. Although, we would be assisting forks High School. I was sixteen, the eldest of us three, whereas Amy and Sarah were a year younger. Amy was the youngest of us.

We had arrived a week before school started. It was Saturday and it was sunny. I had a feeling it was going to be one of the few days we were actually going to see the sun. We each chose our bedrooms and unpacked. We spent most of our days at home talking about school, imagining how different the school was going to be here comparing with Spain… but mostly, imagining how cute the guys would be. We had only seen one guy since we had arrived; I didn´t want to take into account the bald 40 year old taxi driver when saying if the guys here were cute or not.

Two days after arriving I received a call. Mr. Jameson, our accountant/bodyguard/servant told me that my _baby_ had arrived to Forks and that he would be bringing it to me shortly. My _baby_ was my dark blue _Porsche_. I had always thought _Porsche_s were slut´s cars. But when I saw one in Paris I fell in love with it.

We only left our house on Sunday. To go to a beach called "First beach". _How original_, I thought. We parked, got off and sat on the sand. We kept on talking and spent the entire day there. We decided to leave at five o clock. Amy and Sarah were already in the car. I was picking my things up when a ball landed near me. I looked up and a totally hot guy, who was shirtless by the way, came running towards me. He was gorgeus. His skin was copper colored and he had short black hair. I had to stop looking at him so I grabbed the ball and passed it to him. When he was grabbing the ball from my hand he accidentally brushed my hand. I pulled my hand away immediately. He was boiling. Although I wasn´t someone who could talk about body temperatures. Another "change" after our injection was that our body temperature was lower. Much lower. I calmed myself down so that when I looked at him in the eyes I wouldn´t see everything about him, and looked at him.

"Thanks" he mumbled. If he had noticed anything about my temperature he definitely wasn´t showing any signs to say for certain that he had. " You´re new here, right? " he asked.

"Yeah, I´m Elena." I said.

"Paul Lahote. So what brings you to Forks?"

"Um… my sisters and I wanted a place where we could settle down and we thought Forks could be it."

"So you guys are going to school here then?"

"We´re going to Forks High School. You go to the Reserve´s School, right? "I asked.

"Paul! Come on! I doubt the ball went so far!" I heard someone scream before Paul could answer. Paul closed his eyes and sighed.

"Um… I´ll let you go back to your friends. It was nice meeting you Paul." I said.

"Yeah, I´ll be seeing you around right?"

"Hope so." I said.

"Paul! "I heard the voice again.

"What do you think he´s doing?" Another asked.

"Oh, I wonder." The first voice said. I giggled.

"Right, well, see you around Elena." Paul said slightly blushing.

"Bye Paul." I said looking at him as he ran back to where his friends were.

Laughing I got into the car.

"Who –was- that?" Amy asked wide eyed.

"Apart from the hottest guy I´ve seen in my entire life, you mean. " Sarah said with a smile.

"Um… he´s a guy from the Rez´s school. Paul Lahote." I said.

"Paul Lahottie, you mean." Sarah said. Trust Sarah to always be thinking with… whatever she thought with.

"Come on. Let´s go home. We got school tomorrow." I said as I turned the engine on.

"Way to burst my bubble here Elena. Do think the guys at our school will be as hot as Lahottie?" Sarah asked. I sighed _Oh Sarah…_


	2. Thinking about that girl

Paul´s POV

Wow. Apart from the fact that she was hot. Her eyes were incredible. It looked like someone had melted a box of chocolates, mixed them all together and poured that mix in Elena´s eyes. Anyone else would say that they were just normal brown eyes. They weren´t. She had long black wavy hair that reached up to a palm above her belly button, pink full lips and incredible eyelashes.

While we were patrolling that night Elena came to my mind.

"_Who´s she_? " Quil asked.

"_A girl I met_. " I said. I hadn´t wanted to think of Elena. I was on patrol with Quil and he was the one that asked questions the most.

"_Name_?"

"_Elena_"

"_Possible sentimental relationship_?" He asked. I growled at him. Although to be honest, I had thought about that. But it wouldn´t be fair to Elena if I imprinted on someone else while being with her. Sometimes being a wolf sucked.

Although I did hope to see her again . She didn´t seem like the typical girls around her that try and act as if they´re tough. You could actually see that Elena _was_ strong, tough and that she wasn´t afraid to say what she had to. I had seen that in the little minutes I had spent with her. That was what really attracted me to her. I didn´t like the fact that she was going to Forks High with the leeches around. Hopefully she wouldn´t be near them or even interact with them.

She had told me she had sisters. Would they be like her? What happened to her parents? I had so many questions I wanted to ask. I felt protective towards her. I can´t explain why. I guess I just know that for someone to be so tough, strong and all of that, they have to go through some really bad stuff. That thought made me angry. She had seemed so full of life. She was one of those typical people that just by seeing them they would you feel better. One of those people that just … make your day.


	3. She s weird

"SHE´S WEIRD…"

"YOUR ONE TO TALK."

Oh god, it´s Monday. New school, new minds, but apart from all of that: new secrets. We have to stay calm. I do not want to know all the secrets about my classmates on the first day. In the past few months we had practiced calming down so that when we looked at people in the eyes we wouldn´t see their secrets.

We arrived in the Porsche. Parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. People were already looking. _Yay. Just great_. I took my Ray bans off and headed towards the entrance with Amy and Sarah by my side. EVERYONE was staring.

" I guess it´s not everyday someone new comes, huh?" Amy asked.

" I think that, it´s not everyday someone new comes with a _Porsche_." Sarah said looking at me.

" Do you want to come to school walking tomorrow? Shut it." I said. _God, didn´t they know that staring was rude?_

"Looks like someone´s doing a competition with your Porsche." Amy said. I followed her sight line and saw a very shiny silver Volvo and a big red Jeep. But what really caught my attention were the people that came out of the cars. They were Pale. Really pale. Four people came out of the Jeep. They were extraordinarily beautiful. The Volvo was parked a few meters away and out of it came the hottest most gorgeous guy I have seen in my entire life, well maybe Paul could compete but…oh well. Before I knew it we were entering the front doors and I couldn´t see him anymore.

We went to reception. Got our timetables, found out which lockers were ours, said thanks and left. I was more nervous than Amy and Sarah. One: they were sophomore. I was a junior. We would barley be in any class together. Two: if something went wrong, that is to say, if I lost control, couldn´t stay calm and started reading everyone's mind. They wouldn´t be there to help me.

" Good luck!" Sarah said to me while Amy came to give me a hug (Sarah wasn't much of a physical contact kind of person).

" Stay calm and everything will go fine. Remember, we haven´t known each other since ever, but, we´ll know each other forever." Amy whispered in my ear. You guys might think that having a motto with your two best friends is probably lame but, Amy said that to me and Sarah before deciding to move. We were about to go crazy and when Amy said those words it was as if everything cleared in my mind. We knew what we had to do from then on.

I thanked Amy with all my heart. I calmed down and let go of Amy. Even Sarah gave me a little squeeze. I laughed. Poor guy the one that falls for Sarah. We separated and I headed to class. I didn't really know where I had to go but I read a guy's mind and found out he had the same class as him, that is literature, so I just followed him.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. The classes hadn´t been so bad. The teachers were okay and my classmates were… I can´t really think of an adjective for them all. Some seemed like really nice people while others were just dickheads.

I found Amy and Sarah in the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down. On the other side of the cafeteria I saw the pale people that I had seen earlier sit down.

"They´re the Cullens." Sarah said." I read one of my classmate´s mind. Apparently nobody around here talks to them much, well, at least nobody used to until Bella Swan came and started going out with Edward. They´ve been pretty much inseparable since then, but I heard that last year Edward and his family left and it was really hard for Bella. When Edward left, Bella started hanging out with some guy called Jacob from the Rez." She opened her mind and showed us an image of Jacob to us.

"I know totally hot." Sarah said before we could say anything. I looked over at where the Cullens and Bella were sitting. The guy that came out of the Volvo looked at us and I saw his eyes fill with curiosity and then bewilderment.

"What the heck is he looking at?" Amy asked.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. After school we went towards the Porsche and a pixie looking pale girl and a good looking guy that looked like he was in pain approached us.

"I´m Alice and this is Jasper. Nice meeting you. You guys are new right? "She asked talking quite fast so it was bit hard to comprehend what she had just said.

Suddenly Sarah opened her mind to us. She had already looked in Alice´s mind and she had seen that Alice is a vampire and that she can see the future. She had also seen that Edward and Jasper also have abilities. Edward can read minds and Jasper can control emotions.

"Yeah, but I bet your brother Edward already told you that." Amy said. A smile appeared on Alice´s face.

"I just wanted to let you have the opportunity to introduce yourselves Amy." Alice said smiling. "My family and I would like you to come to our house today. It would be nice if we got to know each other." She finished brightly. I looked at Sarah and Amy. They both opened their minds to me.

"_I think it would be good if we got to know them. They could help us control our abilities_." Amy thought.

"_I´m a bit more concerned about what they eat. I know they´re vegetarian but still…I would like to get to know them._" Sarah thought. I nodded.

"We would like to get to know you so we accept the invitation." I said to Alice. She clapped her hands together and smiled even more if possible.

"Great! Then today at seven. Is it a good time for you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure. " I said.

" Well see you then!" Alice said grabbing Jasper´s hand and pulling him behind her. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked at Sarah.

"You got the direction?" She asked Sarah. Sarah nodded and Alice continued dragging Jasper behind her.

"She´s weird…" Sarah said.

"Your one to talk." I said smiling . Sarah narrowed her eyes at me and Amy laughed. Sometimes I didn´t understand how Amy, Sarah and I could get along. Amy is such a happy person and she always has a smile for everyone, always knows what to say to make you feel better and knows when words aren´t necessary and when a hug is needed, whereas Sarah isn´t very good with words. She maintains her distance with the people around her. She is a good person but she´s REALLY bitchy when she wants to.

I´m different from them. It takes me longer to start trusting someone . I´m always much more cautious with the people I meet. I imagine the situation that we lived in Spain happening again and I imagine which people would stay by our side and which wouldn´t. Amy and Sarah always say that from the outside I look confident and sure of myself. I am but, what really made me this way was the fact that I had to start being a big sister for Sarah and Amy. I had to start being the responsible one, start taking care of them and thinking about the consequences of every decision we made.

I´ve looked at Sarah, Amy and me like three puzzle pieces. We need each other to complete the other. They already know how I feel about them and after all we´ve been through we can´t imagine being separated.

The three of us got in the car and went home. What was it going to be like at their place? Sarah opened her mind to us and showed us the images of the Cullens home that she had seen in Alice´s mind. Wow, it was incredible.

"I´m a bit scared. Alice seems nice but I'm still a bit scared." Amy said.

"I think that if we see a minimum hint that they´re gonna attack us we should get out of there." Sarah said.

" I doubt it´ll happen but it is a good idea if we think of a backup plan." I said. They nodded and we started to do our homework waiting for the four hours to pass.


	4. I cleaned all the ketchup off her face

**Reviews are welcomed**

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE LOOKING AT? I CLEANED ALL THE KETCHUP OFF HER FACE, RIGHT?"

At six thirty we left home and went to the Cullens. We arrived a little early but it didn´t seem to bother them. Alice opened the door before we even knocked.

"Hi! I´m glad you guys came! Come on in." Sarah Amy and I entered the house cautiously. Alice led us to the living room where other six vampires were waiting. A blonde looking man approached us and by his side a brown haired women.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." he said.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you girls." Esme said smiling.

"S-same here." Amy mumbled. A gorgeous blonde haired girl approached next to an enormous guy.

"My name is Rosalie." She said stiffly.

"I´m Emmet." _Okay, Hulk=Emmett, that shouldn´t be too hard to remember._

"My name is Edward." The guy I had practically drooled over this morning said. I blushed remembering he could read minds. _Shit_. He smiled at me.

"Well as you most likely already know we are vampires and this morning, when Edward read your minds he found out that you´re witches." Carlisle said. I saw Sarah frown.

"Did I say something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it´s just that seeing as we didn´t really know what happened we just never found a proper word to name what we are…but please continue." Sarah said still frowning.

"Well we would like to know how you came to be this way." Carlisle said.

We spent the rest of the night telling them about us. Our lives before and after the incident. We utilized our many abilities in front of them and compared our abilities with theirs. We also let Carlisle take some of our blood to study it. We agreed to return the next few days.

We went to the Cullens the whole week. We learned a lot about them. Each of their stories was very interesting. We accompanied Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme when they went hunting. It gave me goose bumps thinking about the poor animals but at least they tried to make sure that the animals didn´t suffer.

Most of the Cullens were very nice and we befriended them easily although, we had more difficulties creating a friendship with Jasper, Rosalie and Edward.

With Jasper we had problems because apparently he hadn´t spent so much time away from humans as the rest so it was harder for him to resist his thirst, therefore it was best not to get to close to him. Rosalie…was just plain bitchy. We tried to befriend her but she just wouldn't budge, but, although they wouldn´t admit it, Sarah did get along quite well. I´m guessing cause they´re both bitchy. Edward was nearly always with Bella so we didn´t know him very well. Everyone else was great with us.

It was impossible not to get along with Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they were vampires they were just…incredible. That´s the only word I can find to describe them.

On Friday, however, the Cullens told us something they had been thinking about to help us defend ourselves whilst using our abilities.

"We think that perhaps it would be good if we could train your abilities for defense in case you encounter a threat. More specifically vampires. Your scent is different from humans it somehow attracts us more than normal humans scent which is why I think that learning how to use your powers to defend yourselves would come in handy." Carlisle said.

"How do you stand being so near us if our scent attracts you more?" Amy asked.

"Years and years of practice." Carlisle said. I looked at Amy and Sarah. They simply nodded.

"We would like to learn how to defend ourselves." I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Then on Monday we shall meet on the border in the forest." Carlisle said.

"Excuse me, border?" Sarah asked.

"I´m afraid it is not in my place to explain anything to you seeing as Elena has befriended Paul Lahote and I expect that in time he shall tell you." Carlisle looked at me. Paul? I hadn´t seen

him in a week. What did he have anything to do with them? I stood there open mouthed. _I can just look into his mind to see what he´s talking about…_

"_Elena don´t! If what Carlisle´s saying is true you should just wait_." Amy opened her mind.

"_I hate to admit it but Amy is right Elena."_ Sarah said.

"_Whatever_." I thought. Carlisle was looking at us.

"Then on Monday we´ll be…" Amy said reading Carlisle´s mind waiting for him to show her where we´ll meet. " …there." She finished. We bided goodbye to the Cullens and went home.

* * *

><p>The next day, at lunch, I went to a dinner to get take away while Amy and Sarah waited in the car. As I entered the front door I immediately stopped in my tracks. I couldn´t stop staring at the guy in front of me. <em>Wow, Sarah would totally be drooling<em>. The waitress getting the orders was flirting with the guy. She was touching his leg and his shoulder. He was completely breathtaking. I don´t know how but I walked towards the bar where they were getting the orders.

"Hey Nat, stop flirting and get that girls order." A woman said to the girl. The girl, Nat, looked at me with a disgusted face on. She looked at my Ray bans which were hanging on the neck of my dark blue blouse.

"You know it´s raining right?" She asked roughly.

"Your point?" I asked. She sighed.

"Right, what do you want?" she asked with a bitchy tone.

"Food obviously. " I said. I saw the guy smile in the corner of my eyes.

" Look you can take your smart mouth and g-"

" I´ll have two cheese hamburgers, one hotdog, fries, two cokes and a Fanta. Thank you." I said before she could tell me where to take my smart mouth.

"I´ll be right back Embry." She said to the guy as she left towards the kitchen leaving me and Embry alone.

"Sorry for interrupting." I said. Embry blushed. _Oh god. He is so goddamn cute!_ I heard the door open.

"Elena?" a familiar voice said. I looked to the door where the voice was coming from and I saw Paul.

"Paul!" I said going towards him. He hugged me. _God he is warm! _"I didn´t actually think I´d see you again." I said.

"Looks like you're in luck." He said smirking. I hit his shoulder playfully. Nat chose that moment to come with my food.

"It´s twenty five dollars." She said. I gave her the money and heard a car honk. _Damn! Amy and Sarah. _

"I got to go." I told Paul.

"Give me your number and I'll call you sometime." He said smiling.

"Sure. " I grabbed a napkin.

"You got a pen?" I asked Nat. She sighed.

" Nop." She said smirking.

"Here." Embry said as he grabbed a pen from Nat´s pocket. She narrowed her eyes at him. Paul grabbed the pen from Embry´s hand and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said. I wrote the number on a piece of paper just as I heard another car honk. I sighed.

"Well hope to see you again soon Paul." I said.

"I´ll call you Elena. Bye!" I waved at him and got in the car.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked.

"A bitchy waitress and two gorgeous guys. One of them Paul. I gave him my number." I said.

" Lahottie huh? Do you like him?" Sarah asked. I thought about it for a moment. I did like him but not girlfriend and boyfriend like. I just wanted to be his friend.

"No. Not the way you're thinking at least." I said.

"Elena take me to the bookshop a moment please. I need to get a book." Amy said. We drove to the bookshop and the three of us got off. When we entered the bookshop we saw a woman and a boy, better said man judging by his size, talking.

" … I can´t I´ve got patrol so I'll be returning late today mom." The guy said.

"Just be careful Seth." The woman said. Amy grabbed the book and went towards the register where the woman and her son were. The boy, Seth moved to let Amy pass, when he moved aside his eyes locked with Amy´s and he stared at her with an incredibly weird face on.

"_What the hell is he looking at? I cleaned all the ketchup off her face, right?"_ Sarah opened her mind to me. Seth didn´t stop looking at Amy. His mother noticed and tensed up.

"Thank you. " Amy said kindly to the woman. She still hadn´t noticed the guy. _Completely oblivious of course!_ When Amy turned around she saw the guy and took a step back. Sarah and I went and stood behind Amy.

"Ready to leave?" I asked. Amy nodded. Her eyes were still locked with Seth.

"_Amy!"_ Sarah opened her mind to Amy. Showing her what we were seeing. Amy immediately looked down and blushed.

"Thank you" I said to the lady while I dragged Amy away from the shop. I saw Seth starting to shake. Just when we were leaving I crashed into someone hard and fell backwards.

"Oh, sorry. " The guy said. He lifted me up by grabbing my shoulders. He was boiling. I freed myself from his grip. He looked at me with bewilderment in his eyes. He had noticed my temperature. _Damn it!_ Behind him there was another guy. The woman of the shop came running towards the guys.

"Jared! Quil! Come please!" she said. I heard something break in the shop. I took a step forward towards the shop but one of the guys put a hand in front of me. Boiling AGAIN.

"Don´t! You guys should probably go home." He said.

"Come on Jared!" The other guy, Quil, said. He left running towards the shop. Sarah, Amy and I got in the car. We were on the way home when I stepped on the breaks.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" I asked.


	5. Hes a wolf, hes a werewolf, they all are

"HE´S A WOLF… HE´S A WEREWOLF. THEY ALL ARE."

"I…I´m not sure." Sarah said in a whisper. It was the first time I had seen her wordless in a long time. Amy was in the back seat of my _Porsche_ open mouthed. She hadn´t moved or said anything since we left the bookshop. I unbuckled my seat belt, sat beside her and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Amy, are you alright?" I asked.

"I saw everything." She said in a whisper.

"What exactly did you see?" Sarah asked.

"He´s a wolf. He's a werewolf. They all are." Amy said.

"Who's they?" I asked. Amy opened her mind to us. I saw faces and names. Jared, Quil, those were the guys we had seen at the bookshop, then there was also some guys named Jacob, Sam, Brady, Collin, a girl called Leah and…

"Paul and Embry! I can´t believe this!" I said." This is what Carlisle meant when he said that Paul would tell me in time. Damn it!"

"Then there´s that word: imprint. What is that? And then there´s also those women who are supposedly Jared, Quil and Sam´s imprints." Sarah said. We stayed there for a few minutes. Each of us thinking about what we had just seen but Sarah and Amy hadn´t closed the connection between our minds so I was seeing everything they were thinking about.

Amy was thinking about Seth and Sarah´s thoughts were lingering around two of the werewolves Jacob and Brady. I closed the connection before thinking about Embry. I had seen him when I had entered the dinner and then looked at him through the corner of my eyes when he had blushed. When he offered me Nat´s pen, Paul had taken the pen from his hand before I even got the chance to turn to face him. I felt attracted towards Embry. I hoped I would see him again.

My thoughts returned to what had just happened in the bookshop. The way in which Seth looked at Amy was INCREDIBLE. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. I looked at Amy. Her cheeks were still flushed. She looked so cute!

"What do you think about Seth?" I asked her. Her cheeks went a deeper shade of red if possible.

"I … I … He seems nice." Amy said finally.

"He was hot." Sarah said simply. "Are you going to tell Paul that we know the truth?" she asked me.

"No. If what Carlisle said is true then he´ll tell me in time. I think we shouldn´t say or do anything that could make them think that we know anything about them." I said. Amy and Sarah nodded.

I went back to the driver's seat and drove us home. We needed to save our energy for training with the Cullen's on Monday.

* * *

><p><span>PAUL<span>

Bumping into Elena had made my day. I wasn´t even going to say anything to Embry for having a waitress drooling over him. He seemed a bit uncomfortable so I even did something nice for him.

"Embry, Sam needs you. We gotta go." I said.

"Right. Um… Nat, I gotta go." Embry said to the waitress. The girl, Nat, pouted. I had known her for quite some time so I knew her well enough to know that she was a slut. Nat sighed.

"Fine! Just make sure to call me, okay?" She said giving Embry a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." He said getting her off of him gently. I tried not to laugh. Embry followed me out of the door.

"Why do you keep hanging around with her?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"She´s nice." He said.

"Yeah, if you´re referring to how she does it in bed then I might agree cause I haven´t heard anything good about her apart from that Embry. She´s a slut. A nice slut according to you but still…" I said. Embry didn´t say anything. Embry and me weren´t very close but he was my brother and I had to protect him from girls like that.

"Let´s go to Emily´s." I said eager to change the subject. As soon as we were out of view we phased. God it was great. We started running towards Emily´s.

"_So that was Elena, huh?"_ Embry asked. Quil must´ve told him about what we had talked about on patrol. I made a reminder to myself to hit him later.

"_Yeah."_

"_She´s nice."_ He said. I knew he thought she was more than nice but he was too much of a gentleman to say anything more vulgar. I saw that he hadn´t seen her face, just her body and her hair which was enough to drive anyone crazy. We arrived at Emily´s shortly after and immediately heard shouting. We phased back and went to see what was happening.

"Seth, you will not go to her house! By what you´ve said she doesn't even know who you are." Sam said to Seth. Seth winced. "I know it hurts but you´re going to have to take this slowly." Sam continued.

"What´s going on?" Embry asked.

"Our little pup has imprinted." Jared said smiling.

"And she doesn't even know who I am!" Seth said." But I know her name´s Amy and she has the most beautiful green eyes I´ve ever seen in my entire life. I´m not even sure if they´re green though. I think they´re green mixed with blue and they´ve got a bit of yellow too. Her hair is brown but she´s got some blonde highlights. Her skin tone is lighter than ours. It looks soft. Her lips are a dark shade of pink and her teeth are very white. She´s just so beautiful. I can´t wait until you meet her, really she´s just so incre-"

"Shut up!" Leah shouted." If I hear one more word about your imprint I swear to god I´ll kill myself." Seth looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I can´t control it." Seth said smiling slightly. "But she has two sisters, Sarah and Elena. But they aren´t blood sisters. They´re like us, you know-"

"Elena?" I asked. Seth nodded.

" yeah, pretty girl, thin, long black hair, brown eyes…Jared crashed into her and made her fall down." Quil said. Jared looked at me.

"Do you know her?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Haven´t you noticed anything weird about her temperature?"

"We´ve met a lot of humans with lower corporal temperature than others." I said. I couldn't help but feel the need to defend her.

"Not as low as hers." He said.

"What´s wrong with this girl Jared?" Sam asked.

"Nothing it´s just that when I helpt her get up she freed from my grip pretty roughly and she locked shocked when she saw I had noticed her temperature. That´s all." He said.

"I don´t think those girls could be a threat but I don´t think it´ll do any harm if we keep an eye out." Sam said. Seth was pacing side to side.

"Just let me go and see her please! She won´t even know I'm there." Seth said to Sam. Sam looked at him and I knew that he saw the same look we were all seeing in Seth´s eyes: he was in pain. Sam couldn´t keep him away from his imprint forever.

"Fine. But Paul and Embry go with you." I groaned. Seth went running towards the woods. Embry and I went behind him. He was already phased when we got there. We also phased and he led the way. Since Amy was his imprint, he could catch her scent easier than us but soon I also caught Elena´s.

We arrived to a three story house a few minutes later.

"_Wow, they live good, huh?"_ I heard Jared´s voice in my head.

"_Where are you going?" _I asked.

"_I´m heading to Kim´s and I wanted to see Seth´s imprint_." He said.

"_There she is!"_ I heard Seth cry. We were all well hidden behind some bushes. In front of us there was a huge balcony. They had the doors open and we could see everything inside. The balcony belonged to some type of sitting room that there was on the second floor.

I looked in Seth´s mind and saw that he was looking at his imprint. She WAS beautiful. He wasn't exaggerating. Beside her there was a blonde girl, a bit shorter than Amy.

"_That must be Sarah."_ I heard Jacob say as he sat down next to me, I also heard some other thoughts about Sarah coming from the pack, mostly about how hot she was.

"_Welcome to the party_." I said. I heard some plates being moved on the first floor probably in the kitchen. Then the person on the first floor moved towards the window and was in view: it was Elena.

"Foods ready!" She said. Her hair moving side to side smoothly. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"What are we going to eat?" Amy asked.

"Spanish omelet ." Elena said smiling. Sarah giggled.

"_It must be an inside joke_." Quil said. Apparently he had also joined the party. One of the guys moved and broke a twig. Immediately, the girls froze and looked at each other. They stood like that for a few minutes without saying a word, simply looking at each other as if they were talking with each other using telekinesis.

Then, suddenly, they came out of the backdoor and stared at the spot where we were. We all started running towards Emily´s again before the girls got even nearer.

"There is no way they heard that!" Quil said after phasing back.

"That was a close one." Embry said.

"I don´t know you guys but there is definitely something weird going on with those girls." Jacob said. We all nodded.


	6. What would I do

WHAT WOULD I DO IF SOMEONE IMPRINTED ON ME?

I could hear the yelling coming from the living room. I silently grabbed my mobile from my bedside table and marked a number I had marked so many times before.

"Yes?" The voice made me feel better already. It was silent wherever she was. Completely the opposite of what I was living.

"Hey Ams, it´s me." I said with my voice cracking at the end. I could hear my sister crying from my room.

"Hey Elena, your parents again?" She asked.

"This time my sister too." I said.

"Just leave me alone! I just want to live my life. Leave me alone! You´re not my father!" My sister said. I heard a slap and I knew my step dad had slapped her.

"Jonathan! How can you! Jonathan! Wait! Come back!" My mother was saying and then I heard the front door slam shut, but not before my step father yelled:

"You mean nothing to me you bitch! When I come back you better be gone! " My step-dad said directed to my sister.

I was in a corner of my room with my mobile in my ear. Simply hearing Amy´s breathing made me feel better. I wanted to cry.

Amy had heard it all.

"In ten minutes meet me and Sarah at her house. Her parents aren´t there so, you know… we´ll be there." I heard her saying. "My dad´s not home and my mothers in her room. So I'll be glad to get out of here too." She said already knowing that I'd ask her about her parents. I nodded although I already knew she couldn´t see me. I hang up and went to the living room.

My family and I lived in a flat in the outskirts of a tiny town in Spain. You could walk from one end to the other end of town. My mother was in the balcony crying and my sister went to her room and slammed the door shut when she saw me coming. She was nineteen and still lived with her parents. I knew she wanted to leave this hellhole and go somewhere else but she didn´t have the money to do so.

"I´ll be back before nine." I said to my mum. She didn´t even look at me before I left.

Once, I had fainted while being with some friends and they had had to take me to the hospital. I spent a whole day there and when I returned home my parent's didn´t even ask me where I had been. I told them that I had fainted and been in the hospital, they nodded and went back to watching TV. After that I had slammed myself in my room and cried myself to sleep. I was so goddamn miserable.

As soon as I arrived at Sarah´s and entered her house I immediately received hugs, and I hugged them back because I knew they were going through the same shit I was. We spent the whole afternoon together. We watched movies, had dinner and enjoyed each other's company. We wouldn´t talk much, being together and simply having each other near was enough.

Knowing that there were two people in this world that actually cared about me was the best feeling I have ever had in my entire life. Our hearts would beat together and we would forget about everything… but we couldn't ´t hide from reality forever. I had to go back home and continue hearing my parents screaming at each other and then, I would cry myself to sleep like I always did.

I would try to remember the moments I had spent with Amy and Sarah, and that would help suppress the yelling.

Remembering Sarah´s golden eyes and Amy´s green ones was enough…

* * *

><p>"You have to stop thinking about that Elena." Amy said. I looked down ashamed. I had forgotten to close the connection between our minds. Sarah grabbed my hands in hers.<p>

"Everything's better now. Were happy and that´s what matters. I wouldn´t change this for anything in the world." She said. Amy and Sarah hugged me.

I hated seeming so weak in front of them and they knew it.

"What are we going to eat?" Sarah asked quickly changing subject so I would feel more comfortable.

It was Sunday, lunchtime.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could go to the dinner again." I said. I really wanted to see Embry again and hopefully run into Paul, but before they had time to nod the doorbell rang.

I got up and went to open. Standing on the front porch was no other than Seth. Behind him I could see Paul and another boy I recognized as Brady.

"Hey Elena." Paul said hugging me tightly.

"Hi Paul." I said looking at Brady and Seth asking for an explanation with my eyes to Paul although, I already knew why they were here. The day at the bookshop, the day we had found out that they were werewolves, Amy had seen that Seth had imprinted on her. The problem was, that we didn´t know what an imprint was. For some reason, when we tried to read their minds to know what it is, something blocks us.

"Um… these are my friends. Brady and Seth." Paul said making a gesture towards the boys.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. They nodded and came in.

"We have visitor's girls." I shouted. Amy and Sarah came down the stairs. When Seth saw Amy he didn´t stop looking at her and in the end Amy had to look away.

"These are my sisters. Sarah and Amy. Sarah, Ams, these are Brady, Seth and Paul." I said.

"_Lahottie."_ Sarah said opening her mind. I suppressed a giggle. Sarah and Amy shook hands with Brady and Seth. The minute Brady´s eyes locked with Sarah´s I knew he had imprinted on her.

Paul was looking at Seth and Brady worriedly.

"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" I asked. Paul opened his mouth but, before he could say anything Brady and Seth answered:

"Sure, thanks." Brady said.

"That would be great." Seth said. Neither of them looked away from they´re imprints.

I was guessing that imprintation was probably like love at first sight but I wasn't going to dwell on that now. I grabbed Paul´s hand and went to the kitchen.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked trying to forget about the fact that two werewolves had imprinted on my sisters.

"Great." Paul answered.

"You guys can invite anyone else you want." I said. Paul was looking at the hallway where Brady, Seth, Amy and Sarah were.

"That is a great idea." He said more to himself than to me. I put a finger under his chin and made him face me.

"Is everything okay Paul?" I already knew it wasn´t but I didn´t harm anyone by asking.

"Yeah…yeah. I´m just sorry about the um… staring." He said nervously. I giggled and that seemed to relax him.

"Just tell me how more guys you´re gonna invite. You look like you eat like wolves." I said half serious and half joking. Paul looked at me surprised by what I had just said.

"_Bitch."_ Sarah said as she opened her mind to me. I smiled. She had heard.

Paul went to call his friends and came back a few minutes later.

"Four more are coming" He said. I called the Pizza place and ordered the pizzas. Paul seemed pretty nervous the whole time. After ordering the pizzas we went to the living room with my sisters and their imprinters. Paul gave a significant look at Seth and Brady.

"I´m sorry about staring so much when you guys came to the store. It wasn't my intention to freak you guys out. It´s just that …there was never really anything that was worth staring at until you came in." Seth said to Amy. She blushed. I suppressed a giggle and Sarah was smirking. There was an uncomfortable silence in the living room. I looked at the PlayStation we had.

"You guys play?" I asked already knowing the answer. The boys nodded. The doorbell rang at that moment and I went to open while the guys and my sisters assembled the PlayStation.

As soon as I opened the door I took a step back. Wow, I felt tiny.

"Your Elena, right?" The first freakishly hot guy asked. I nodded. "I´m Jacob." He said. _As if I didn´t know_, I thought. I wondered which of the guys had been spying on us the day before. We didn´t exactly know for sure that it had been them but we were pretty sure. The rest of the guys introduced themselves: Jared, Quil and Collin.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Jared apologized. The rest of the night passed smoothly. We ate the pizzas, played PlayStation and talked a lot. Those guys were so much fun! They were enormous but they still acted like kids. The eldest were Jared and Paul. Embry (who hadn´t come, much to my disappointment), Quil and Jacob were a year younger than Jared and Paul. Collin, Brady and Seth were the youngest and Sam was the eldest of all. We played Uncharted Co-op mode, Singstar (Disney, so you can imagine) and Guitar Hero.

I actually thought that Brady did as an excellent Troy.

Obviously Brady and Seth didn´t let neither Amy nor Sarah leave their sight all night. Paul was pretty attentive towards me too. The guys left pretty late. Amy had fallen asleep and Seth had taken her to her room and tucked her in. I was so opening my mind to Amy the next day to show her the images of Seth taking her upstairs.

"Sorry for barging in like that Elena. It´s just that Seth wouldn´t shut up about Amy and I didn´t know what else to do to shut him up." Paul said after most of the guys had left and we were in the backyard.

"Don´t be stupid Paul. I´m actually glad you guys came. I had a really good time with you guys no matter how bad a loser Quil is at Guitar Hero." I said smiling. Paul also smiled. "You guys are welcome back anytime you want. Really." I added.

"I´ll take your word, I doubt I´ll be able to retain Seth and Brady without seeing Amy and Sarah for much time. Besides, I think I can handle seeing your face for a few days in a row." He said joking. I hit him playfully on the arm and he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me from the ground.

"Paul!" I squealed. I tried hitting him on the arm but it didn´t seem to affect him so, I aimed to kick him in the balls and he quickly put me on the floor.

"So that´s your weak point, huh?" I asked smirking.

"It´s every man´s weak point." He said.

"Oh, you´re including yourself in that group of _men_? " I asked acting surprised. He smiled at me, lifted me from the floor once more and put me on top of his shoulders so I couldn´t aim for his weak point.

"Damn it! Paul!" I yelled. He simply laughed at my useless attempts to free myself from my grip. As we were like this Brady came out of the house yawning.

"Guys! Sarah´s sleeping! You guys are going to wake her up." He said clearly concerned. I couldn't help but smile. It was so goddamn cute how he cared about her. But Paul didn´t seem to care, he simply growled at him. And I mean really growled. It would´ve surprised me if I hadn´t known what they were.

"Paul…" I started. He seemed to realize that he had growled in front of me and immediately put me down on the ground.

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically.

"It´s fine." I said. "But you guys should go home. We´ve got school tomorrow." They both nodded. Paul hugged me goodbye and Brady said thank you and gave me a slight squeeze. I watched as they walked towards the woods.

I smiled when I walked in the living room and saw that Brady had taken Sarah to her room just like Seth had done with Amy. I went upstairs and got into bed.

To think that I had been thinking about how miserable I had been in Spain just this morning and not even five minutes later I had invited three werewolves into my home and two of them had imprinted on my sisters.

I thought about imprintation for a moment. Was it like love at first sight? Were they obligated to feel something for us or did they choose to do so? I thought about the image of Emily Amy had shown us after seeing it in Seth´s mind. She had three long scars going from her face and they disappeared under her shirt. We knew it had been Sam. What if that happened to Amy or Sarah? What would I do?

These questions accompanied me until I fell asleep. Then I wondered, what would I do if someone imprinted on me?

* * *

><p>i´D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU YHINK SO... REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.<p> 


	7. So many questions

**GOD I HAD SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

It was seven in the morning, Monday. I got up, had a shower, dressed, ate breakfast and left. Seeing as I had a free first period Brady and Seth had practically begged me to go and see how Sarah and Amy had passed the night.

God they were even more annoying now that they had imprinted.

I left home by a quarter to eight. I stood in the bushes in front of the girl´s house, in the same bushes in which they had nearly seen us a few days ago.

"Nooooooooooooo! No! Kill me please! Oh my god I can´t believe that happened! Noooooooo!" I heard someone screaming. I immediately tensed. If something happened to Amy or Sarah, Seth and Brady would kill me. I heard someone running down the stairs and other footsteps behind them.

Then, I heard a laugh. The laugh was so light and free. I knew it belonged to Elena and I relaxed.

"You guys looked so cute!" Elena said still laughing. I knew she was telling Amy about how Seth had taken her to her room the night before. I heard a door open and Sarah yawing.

"Why are you making so much noise?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"I wanna die Sar." Amy said to Sarah, running towards her." Seth took me to my bed and tucked me in!" She squealed. I was looking at them through the balcony there was on the second floor. I saw Sarah´s eyes wide in shock as if she just realized something. She looked at Elena and a smirk appeared on Elena´s face.

"No. Tell me that he didn´t." Sarah said to Elena. Amy looked at Elena and then back at Sarah and started laughing. Sarah grabbed a cushion and threw it at Elena. She dodged it gracefully.

"You let him?" Sarah asked at Elena narrowing her eyes at her.

"He didn´t even ask for permission so… it´s not my fault. You shouldn´t have fallen asleep." Elena said as a matter of factly still smirking. Amy and Sarah looked at each other for a few seconds and then starting chasing Elena through the whole house throwing things at her and laughing.

I couldn´t help but smile.

They kept on chasing Elena for another five minutes until Amy reminded them that they had to get ready for school.

Sarah turned her computer on and put some music on. The song of Avril Lavigne _Smile_ started to play. The girls started to sing, each singing a different piece but with perfect coordination. They actually sang really well.

"You know that I'm crazy bitch

I do what I want when I fell like it

All I wanna do is loose control

But you don't really give a shit" Sarah sang.

"You go, and you go, you go with it" Elena and Amy sang.

"You said: Hey, what's your name?

You took one look and now we're not the same" Amy sang.

"Yeah, you said Hey!" Elena and Sarah sang.

"And since that day, you stole my heart

And you're the one to blame." Amy sang and then Elena sang the chorus.

"And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday

And everything has felt this right

And now you turned it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I smile."

She sang with such strength as if she really meant what she was singing. I wondered if she thought about anyone special while singing.

I couldn´t help but study her appearance. She was wearing an oversized navy blue t-shirt

which read _Venezia Rome,_ really short black shorts and white socks. Her hair was loose and it fell freely on her shoulders. Her legs looked so soft and smooth while she was wearing those shorts. "_Stop thinking like that Paul_." I said to myself. I was thankful that none else was in wolf form at that moment.

For some reason I couldn't think about Elena in a romantic way, I felt like she was my sister and I knew she felt the same way.

The song finished and the girls got dressed and had breakfast. They got in the car and drove to Forks. I followed them until they left LaPush.

Then, I went to school.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards the car where I was going to meet Jared and the rest of the pack. I was the only one that had a free period at the last hour so I was alone. <em>Thank god this is day is over, <em>I thought _but then again, it´s only Monday_.

Well, I was going towards the car when one of the many bimbo´s that went to my school bumped into me and made me fall down. THAT caused to me to drop my folder with all of my papers in it and the papers flied everywhere.

"Crap!" I said. I heard a car door opened and close and then someone walking up to me.

"Are you okay?" A girl asked. I looked up and found some really nice brown eyes looking at me. She helped me up and the minute she did that I felt small compared to her. Apart from the fact that I was a lot shorter than she was, she was beautiful.

She was wearing a pale pink jumper which made the pink of her cheeks, her skin and her lips stick out nicely. She was also wearing some stone shaded jeans which made her figure stick out nicely. My ego took a really bad blow.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Someone else handed me my folder. They had gathered the papers that had fallen out of my folder and put them back were they belonged. I looked at the girl handing me my folder and at the girl standing next to her. A gorgeous blonde girl with golden eyes and a brown haired girl with shocking green-bluish eyes. Another blow.

"Thanks." I said. I was actually glad that they didn´t go to the Rez´s school. I mean, they didn´t right? I hadn´t seen them before.

"I´m Elena." The brown eyed girl said kindly.

"Kim" I said shaking her hand. Wow, it was cold or was it just me? Maybe being around werewolves was making everyone else seem colder.

"Amy" The green- bluish eyed girl said smiling brightly. I couldn´t help but smile back. She reminded me of Seth.

"I´m Sarah." The blonde girl said.

"Kim?" I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw Jared. He came towards me and embraced me tightly ignoring the fact that the three girls I had just met were present.

"Jared" I whispered nudging him slightly in the ribs. He let go and looked at the girls.

"Hey Jared." Elena said. I looked at Jared.

"You guys know each other?" I asked. I still didn´t understand how Jared could want to be with me considering the thousands of beautiful girls that would die to be with him.

"Yeah. " He said looking at them." Nice to see you girls again. This is Kim, my girlfriend." Making a gesture towards me smiling, right as the final bell rang and students started coming out of the front doors.

"They know. They helpt me off the floor." I said blushing slightly. Jared simply smiled at me, cupped my cheek and gave me a swift kiss on the forehead.

Elena was smirking but her smirk wasn´t directed to me. She was looking at Amy and Sarah as if knowing something they didn´t. Suddenly Sarah looked at her.

"No you-"She stared saying.

"Sarah?" I heard a voice I recognized as Brady´s. Sarah turned to face him and immediately blushed. Brady was staring at her with such intensity. Elena´s smirk grew.

"Amy?" Another voice said. Amy turned and found Seth.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go and find the professor. You guys know where to go." Elena said to Amy and Sarah still smirking. "Bye" she said to us passing beside Jacob and Quil. But Jacob grabbed her around the waist.

"Wait! We have to say when were gonna kick Quil´s butt again at Guitar Hero." Jacob said. Elena giggled and Quil acted offended.

"You did not kick my butt. You simply won a few more times than I did." Quil said.

"A few more? Only a few?" Jacob asked. Elena freed herself from Jacob´s grip, put a hand on Quil´s shoulder, looked at him sadly and said:

"We completely kicked your ass at Guitar Hero" She said. Quil grabbed her around her waist.

"Quil!" She squealed. "Jacob! Help me! I helpt you yesterday!" Jacob stood there as if thinking to help her or not. Since he didn´t move, Elena started tickling Quil and he finally gave in. "Jacob, you are so going to regret not helping me!" She said threating him.

"Oh wow, I'm so scared of a Martinez." Jacob said mockingly.

"You're gonna regret that." She said looking at him directly in the eyes. "If I shoot you in Uncharted and you die, don´t come winning like a baby like you did last night." She said smirking.

"I didn´t wine!" Jacob said his eyes widening. Elena simply laughed.

"Whatever you say Black, whatever you say." She said. "Well, gotta go. We´ll keep in touch." She said brightly before heading towards the front doors.

At the same time she arrived at the front door, Embry and the slut called Natalie came out. Embry looked shocked when he saw Elena; she simply walked past him and Nat without making eye contact and brushing her shoulder against Embry´s slightly. Embry looked at her back while she walked into the school ignoring whatever Nat was saying.

"The three of them seem really nice." I said to Jared in a whisper because both Amy and Sarah were still talking with Seth and Brady.

"Yeah, they are." Jared said. At that moment Embry and Nat arrived and Amy and Sarah bided goodbye and went after their sister. Seth and Brady didn´t stop looking at them until they went through the doors.

"What do you guys think they´re here for?" Quil asked.

"Elena said something about a professor." I said. The guys simply nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Come on man! The bell rang ages ago!<em> I thought while listening to Mr. Jameson talk about witches. How can anyone even consider mythology a subject? I mean, if I wasn´t a werewolf I wouldn´t believe any of this crap.

"Okay, now you may leave." Mr. Jameson finally said. Ten minutes after the freaking bell had rang. _Yes!_ I picked my things up, stuffed them in my bag and headed towards the door. I sat at the end of the class so even though I was fast I arrived last but for some reason the line of students to go out of the door wasn´t moving. They all took a step backwards and let three girls come in. I immediately recognized the three girls as Elena, Amy and Sarah. They headed towards the teacher's desk.

"Hello Mr. Jameson." Amy said brightly. Mr. Jameson looked up from some papers he was handling.

"My dears! It´s great to see you girls again!" he said happily giving them a hug each. The whole class was looking at this scene and Mr. Jameson noticed.

"Class dismissed!" He said looking at us. Elena, Amy and Sarah turned around. Elena´s eyes fell on me.

"Paul!" She exclaimed brightly putting her arms behind my neck. I held her tightly. I saw some guys from my class looking at her butt and smiling. I wanted to punch them so that those smiles would fall off their faces but I resisted doing so.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Jameson asked clearly interested.

"Yeah." Elena said smiling. Mr. Jameson looked at us for a few more second and then addressed the class again.

"Didn´t I just say that you could leave!" he snapped. The students went out of the classroom. I followed them.

"Bye Elena. We´ll see each other soon." I said waving.

"Bye" she said.

"Elena, do you know what-"I heard Mr. Jameson say while he closed the door but I wasn´t able to hear anything else.

What the heck were those girls doing talking to a teacher? What was he going to ask? How did he come to know them? God I had so many questions…


	8. I WILL TEAR HIM TO PIECES

**I´LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES…**

I had been walking for what? Five minutes? and the whispers had already started. I tried to ignore them… but I couldn´t ignore them forever. I started walking faster.

Just a bit further…there. I never thought I would be so glad to see school.

Things were a pain without Elena and Amy.

My boyfriend, Isaac had broken up with me a week ago. Asshole. Everyone said we were traumatized and he always wanted to look good in front of people so he broke up with me saying that if he kept going out with me it would damage his "reputation".

It had hurt me a lot but I tried to hide it because I knew Elena would skin him alive. In the end, she conformed to insulting him and saying many inappropriate things to him in front of the whole school.

People started saying that Elena had mental issues but she didn´t mind. She was happy that Isaac had gotten a piece of her mind. I would always be eternally grateful towards her. After all, she was like my sister. It was an incredible feeling knowing that someone cared about you. Elena was willing to let everyone think that she was crazy in order to stick up for me.

But the damage had already been made. Isaac had hurt me, and badly. I started to go out with guys after we had moved away from Spain, but they were always more of a one night thing, never anything too serious. I would get scared and run away.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about this while Elena, Amy and I were talking with Mr. Jameson. What would I do with Brady? He had imprinted on me. I didn´t know what that meant exactly but I was scared. I had begun to like him. He was cute, a nice person, incredibly hot and simply… perfect.<p>

"Elena, do you know what Paul and his friends are?" Mr. Jameson asked while he closed the door.

"Yeah, werewolves." Elena said simply.

"You're not scared?" He asked. This caused Amy, Elena and I to laugh.

"No, why would we?" Amy asked.

"Do you know a woman called Emily Young?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"We know what happened to Emily, but it was an accident. We saw in Seth´s mind that Sam regrets it every single day." I said.

"Mr. Jameson, do you know about something called imprintation?" Elena asked. Mr. Jameson shook his head.

"No, I have never heard that term. Why? Did you see that in Seth´s mind?" The three of us nodded.

"But when we tried to see what it was something blocks us." Amy said.

"I guess since it´s something natural for a werewolf we can´t see it. I mean, we can only see secrets of a person and read their minds and seeing as being a werewolf is something natural for them, along with being able to imprint, their corporal temperature and all of that, we can´t see it. I mean, Amy found out that Seth was a werewolf only because he was thinking about that in the moment in which Amy read his mind. If not I don´t we would've ever found out." Elena said.

"You girls are just gonna have to be careful." Mr. Jameson said.

We had met him in Italy while we had stayed there for a few weeks after we had left Spain. He had been spying on us and found out what we were eventually. He told us to come and visit him and had suggested that LaPush could be a good place where we could start over. We were here thanks to him.

"Would you girls like to go out to dinner?" He asked changing subject.

"Yeah." I said.

"Great." Amy said.

"That would be great but, were gonna have to leave afterwards because we have to meet with the Cullens." Elena said. Mr. Jameson looked at us open mouthed.

"You know they´re…I´m not even gonna ask." He said. "Of course you already know what they are. Why are gonna meet with them?"

"They´re helping us control our gifts. Carlisle has explained to us that our blood sings more to them than normal humans' blood. He thinks that it would come in handy if the situation demands it, that we learn how to use our powers to defend ourselves." I said. Mr. Jameson nodded, obviously agreeing.

"Well, I don´t really feel like cooking and we can´t go to Port Angeles cause you girls have a meeting later so how about we get take away at the diner and then go eat?" he asked.

The three of us nodded. Elena seemed eager to go. I wondered why…

* * *

><p>I got out of the car. Amy, Sarah and Mr. Jameson were going to wait in the car while I got the food. I wanted to see Embry again. I had seen him when I had went through the front doors of the rez´s school but he had been with Nat and I hadn´t even looked at him. Mostly, because, the minute I saw him I got nervous and I didn´t want to see all of his secrets.<p>

As soon as I walked into the diner I saw him. He was sitting in a chair next to where the orders were taken. I got nervous again. _Just don´t make eye contact_.

Nat was taking someone´s order. I recognized that someone as Leah Clearwater.

"Twelve dollars and fifty nine cents." Nat said bitterly. Leah gave her the money and left.

"I don´t know how you can be around her. I mean, she's just so bitchy." I heard Nat say. Leah had just passed me and I knew she had heard it too because she stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe she learned how to be that way from you. I wouldn´t be surprised in the least." I said walking towards Nat so that I could get my order.

"Oh, yay! Elena Martinez is here." She said sarcastically. I saw Leah smile before going out of the diner.

"I knew you´d be happy to see me." I said smirking. She sighed deeply.

"May I take your order?" she asked. She had learned. _Good doggy._

"Yes, you may." I said smiling and taking my time. "That would be three salads and a hamburger. Plus two cokes, a bottle of water and a Fanta. Thank you."

"I´ll be right back, Em." She said to Embry.

"Thanks for standing up for Leah." He said to me.

"I just don´t think that someone like Nat can call someone bitchy seeing how she is." I said. Embry smiled.

"By the way, I'm Embry Call." He said.

"My name´s Elena just like your girlfriend said before." I said.

"Nat isn´t my gir-"As I was going to face him to see what he was going to say, Nat came with my order.

"Here. Twenty five dollars and ninety nine cents." She said. I paid and left.

* * *

><p>We had dinner with Mr. Jameson and then waited until we had to leave to meet the Cullens.<p>

I was on patrol duty with Embry and Sam. I started thinking about the scene I had seen earlier. The one where Elena, Amy and Sarah had been singing and dancing and how I had been thinking about Elena´s body.

"_They sing well." _Sam said clearly amused.

"_Shit"_ I said. I had forgotten to keep my thoughts to myself. I saw Embry´s thoughts linger around Elena and then, suddenly, I heard Embry growling.

"_What´s wrong Embry_?" Sam asked.

"_The Cullens are here, right on the border." _Embry said.

"_I´ll be right there."_ Sam said. I heard him howling a few seconds later signaling me and the rest of the pack where he was. A few seconds later I had arrived where he was. I heard other voices fill my mind soon afterwards.

"_Wait! Brady, Collin, Seth, stay close behind us but don´t let them see you, you too Leah."_ Sam said. Six Cullens were on the border.

"We will be gone in a few minutes. We are waiting for some guests. Don´t worry, they are not vampires." Carlisle said.

The Cullen that was missing appeared too, Edward I think his name was. Bella Swan´s boyfriend.

"They´re humans. They know what we are and they´ve asked us for our help." Edward said. "We won´t hurt them." He assured. I growled lowly and so did some other members of the pack.

At that moment I heard some footsteps behind us and I immediately recognized the scent.

"_No!"_ I said.

"_You´ve got to be shitting me!"_ Jared said.

"_We can´t let them go with the bloodsuckers, Sam."_ Jacob said.

"_They could get hurt_" Quil said.

"_It´s their choice, we can´t do anything."_ Sam said.

"_The hell we can´t!_" Brady said. Seth growled in agreement and so did Embry and a few others. Seth and Brady made a step to go where we were and Embry, Quil and I took a step forward.

"_Stay where you are!"_ Sam commanded in his Alpha voice. I immediately winced along with my fellow brothers.

I saw Elena, Sarah and Amy come out from behind the trees. They saw us and took a step backwards.

"The wolves won´t hurt you, girls." Carlisle said. I growled along with some of the rest of the pack.

They simply continued their path towards the Cullens. When they got there, Amy got on top of Carlisle´s back; Sarah got on top of Edwards' and Elena got on top of the guy that looks like Hulk. He smirked at us while he held Elena. She slapped him, but I doubt he even felt it.

A few seconds later they left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shut up Brady<em>!" Leah yelled for the hundredth time. The whole pack was on the on the border waiting for the girls to come back. They had been gone for two hours. Brady had been howling the whole time.

"_Those three girls aren´t vampires, that´s for sure. "Jared_ said.

"_I know. I´ve heard their hearts. But I don´t know what they are. Their senses are almost as sharp as ours, they know of the existence of vampires and werewolves and they ask vampires for help. I just don´t understand… "_Sam trailed off.

"_There is also the fact that they don´t like looking at us in the eyes if they can help it._ " Embry said. Showing us images of when he had encountered Elena in the diner and at school and how she wouldn´t look at him in the eyes.

"_I just hope that they don´t get hurt. I know the Cullen´s can control themselves pretty good. But, they could lose it and if that happens while Sarah, Amy and Elena are around them… I don´t wanna know what´ll happen_. "Quil said.

"_We´ll kill them obviously."_ Brady growled.

"_Brady calm down!"_ Sam ordered.

Seth was much calmer. He was simply wincing. I really didn´t know what was worse but, I was worried too and I wasn´t howling or wincing but I guessed it was different If it was your imprint.

Embry´s thought returned to the images I had accidentally showed him and Sam before. The ones in which Amy, Sarah and Elena were dancing around the house and singing.

Jared started laughing. I growled at him along with Brady and Seth.

"_Sorry."_ He said still laughing. Suddenly, Jacob tensed up and started growling.

They had come back. The three girls got off of the bloodsuckers backs. They got on our side of the border and started walking our way. Amy looked scared, but not because of the vampires, because of us. Elena put an arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear that I couldn´t hear.

Seth winced and made a move towards her.

"_Seth! They don´t know what we are so don´t move and try not to make eye contact_." Sam said. We all knew that people found out what we were when they looked at us in the eyes. Our eyes looked to intelligent to belong to an animal.

The girls walked gracefully away from us. When they left our eyesight:

"_We have to tell them to stay away from the leeches."_ I said.

"_And how are you going to explain that you knew they were meeting with them, Paul?"_ Sam asked me.

"_Then what do you suggest we do?"_ Embry asked.

"_Wait. For now… You guys should keep on getting to know them. Maybe in time they´ll tell us they´re secret." _Sam said.

"_We´re gonna have to tell them what we are and explain them about the imprint, Sam."_ Seth said.

"_Just wait a few more weeks. If they don´t tell you anything by then, then we´re gonna have to start to talk."_ Sam said.

We all nodded and went home, except for Jared and Jacob that had patrol duty.

Was I going to bear not telling Elena to stay away from those leeches? What if they hurt her? What going on between Embry and her? What if Embry imprints on her?

_I´ll tear him to pieces…_


	9. Just a friend

**"She´s just a friend!"**

Just great, Thursday afternoon and at home alone. Sarah had gone out on a date and Amy had gone to the library.

We had been meeting with the Cullens during the whole week. It was taking Amy everything she had not to tell Seth why we were meeting with them. I knew it hurt her seeing Seth so sad. It hurt Sarah too that Brady was also suffering but seeing as she was a cold hearted bitchy she acted as if she didn't care.

I knew Sarah really liked Brady a lot and that she was just going on these dates to try and forget him. She was scared of liking someone so much because last time that idiot Isaac had hurt her.

God, why didn´t she let me kill him? Well, I knew the damage had already been made but it would´ve made ME feel a whole lot better.

Every night, when we came home after being with the Cullens, there were always wolfs hiding behind the bush in our backyard. I just wanted to scream and throw them a shoe. _Hello? We can see you_! We knew they were there. It was impossible not to see them, I mean, they´re huge. I wonder when they´re gonna tell us that they´re werewolves seeing as Seth and Brady have to tell them what imprint means.

I just hope that they tell us they´re secret before we tell them ours. I haven´t talked with anyone of the pack in this whole week. I missed them a lot. I hope they´re not mad but I can´t blame them if they are. Vampires are they´re natural enemy, we´re pretty much betraying them. I just wish could them everything but, we needed to get to know them a bit better before saying anything.

Well, as I was saying, I was at home getting bored but then I thought I could go and get some souvenirs seeing as I was to go and visit my sister pretty soon, so I got dressed and drove to a souvenir shop that was on the beach. I went in; it had started raining, AGAIN.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." The women said kindly. I got a few mugs, t-shirts and postcards to give to my sister so that she could give them to my parents.

"That will be thirty dollars." The women said." You´re new here, right?" She asked.

"Um… yeah, my name´s Elena Martinez." I said.

"Tiffany Call." She said. _Oh, Embry´s mother_. She must´ve seen the look on my face because she asked:

"You know Embry?"

"Yeah, I met him thanks to Paul Lahote, in the diner." I said. She frowned. "I´m sorry, have I said something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, of course not dear, I just… I don´t exactly like Natalie." She said.

"Oh, I understand I mean, she´s a bitc…a bad girl." I said correcting my mistake. Ms. Call giggled and smiled at me brightly.

"That´s exactly why I do not like him being around her." Ms. Call said. I smiled at her sadly, I didn´t like it either. Suddenly, lightning struck and the light went out.

"Damn it!" Tiffany said as she started to open drawers trying to find a flashlight, but she didn´t. There were only matches. "Would mind helping me to the switch? It´s just that it´s a bit… dark." She said sheepishly.

"Sure." I said grabbing the match and turning it on. I followed her to the switch which was in the basement.

There were a lot of boxes on the floor and it was hard to move around, when she finally turned the light back on I turned around and found myself nose to nose with a stuffed bear, but in my defense I didn´t know that it was stuffed so I got scared and dropped the match, then I tried to grab it and burnt my whole palm. Finally, Ms. Call took the match out of my hand and turned it off.

We looked at each other and started laughing until Ms. Call saw my palm.

"Oh my god! Your palm!" she gasped. I looked at it. It looked really bad, well, seeing as I had tried to grab a match with it, it was normal.

"I´m sorry! I got scared cause of the bear." I apologized.

"Oh dear don´t be silly. I should take you to the hospital… but I came walking." She said.

"That´s okay, I came in my car." I said. She nodded and we went upstairs. She closed the store and we went to the hospital in the Reservation.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me." I said while I was taking her home after having gone out to have dinner.

She was a really nice woman. Sometimes I had even forgotten that she was Embry´s mother, SOMETIMES. Mostly I couldn´t forget about it because she told me a lot of embarrassing situations that Embry had found himself in when he was little. They were hilarious!

"It was nothing. I had a very good time." She said smiling. I stopped in front of her house. "I hope to see you again Elena." She said as she hugged me.

"So do I." I said smiling and hugging her back. I waved goodbye and saw her open the door just as a person was coming out. Embry. As I was driving away I could hear they´re conversation.

"Who was that?" Embry asked.

"You know her, her name is Elena. " Ms. Call said.

"What were you doing with her?" he asked nervously.

" She came to buy some souvenirs but the light went out in the store, so I asked her to come with me to turn it back on, but when we did turn it back on Elena found herself nose to nose with the stuffed bear in the basement, she got scared, she dropped the match and burnt herself." Ms. Call finished.

"Is she okay?" Embry asked. I couldn´t help but notice the worried tone in which he said it. _God, he was cute!_

"Yes, but she´s got some first degree burns. Have you been with Natalie today?" She asked.

"Yes mom. Are we going to have this discussion every night? She´s just a friend!" Embry said.

"Anyway, what exactly did you two talk about?" he asked. I heard Ms. Call giggle and that´s it because I could no longer hear they´re conversation. A smile crept on my lips as I drove home.

"Hey Elena." Amy said as I walked in." The Cullens have cancelled tonight because they have to go hunting… what happened to your hand?" She asked. I explained everything to her and she laughed with some of the stories I told her about Embry.

"Where´s Sarah?" I asked her.

"She´s still on her date but she hooked up with another guy Josh which I believe is in your history class. Her date didn´t seem to mind seeing as he was already getting into another girl´s pants." Amy said.

"How did your date go?" I asked.

"Vomitive. Dude was an idiot." She said.

"What about Seth? Have you seen him?" I asked. She blushed as she shook her head. I smiled.

"Do you feel anything for Embry?" She asked. Her question took me by surprise. I had been sure that I had closed my mind while thinking about him, apparently not…

"I´m… not sure." I said. She nodded. We put a movie on and waited for Sarah to arrive.

When she did she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Brady saw me with Josh." She said happily.

"What did he do?" Amy asked as I called Sarah a bitch.

"Nothing. He stared at us for a moment and then left with Collin and Seth on his tail." She said.

"You´re a really bad person, you know that right?" Amy said. Sarah shrugged.

The three of us got changed into our pajamas and got into bed.

A question stayed in my mind during the whole night: Did I feel anything for Embry?

I had the answer: Of course. I barley even knew him but I was sure that I was falling for the werewolf called Embry Call. _Shit!_


	10. Do not look at me Romeo

"**ELENA HIT HIM TOO!" "DON´T LOOK AT ME ROMEO."**

My mother put the food on the table. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying, again. My sister was playing with her food.

"Gemma, eat your food and stop playing." Mom said with a weak voice. Dad arrived home at that moment.

"Hi girls!" He said happily, not noticing my mother's face as he kissed her cheek. He sat down and started to eat. My mother had made his favorite meal and he hadn´t even noticed.

Why would he? He was having an affair. That meant that he didn´t care about us anymore. I couldn´t bare see my mother suffer. I got up, grabbed my coat and left slamming the door behind me as I did so.

The cold air hit my face. It was a bit late, but I called my friend anyway.

"Hey Ams." Elena said. I could hear people yelling from her side.

"Hey Lena." I said. She would never know what it meant to me knowing that she was always there.

"In ten minutes at the beach?" She asked.

"Won´t your parents mind?" I asked. I heard a door slam and more shouting from her end of the line. She laughed a sad laugh.

"Doubt it. See you there." She said and hanged up.

I called Sarah next.

"Hey Ams. In ten minutes at the beach right?" She asked. Elena had called her already.

"Yeah" I said in a whisper trying to fight the tears.

"I´m going out. Don´t wait up." I heard a voice say from Sarah´s end of the line, I recognized the voice of her brother. The door slammed shut and silence took over her house. She was alone, again.

"See you in a few." Sarah said sighing and hanged up.

I arrived to where i was going to meet with Elena and Sarah.

It had been three months since we had been kidnapped. The changes had already started occurring. We had no secrets between each other. The first time we had opened our minds to each other we couldn´t control how much information the others received about us, so they knew every secret, feeling and memory I had felt and I had felt their own.

I knew I wouldn´t stand staying here much longer.

I saw that Sarah had already arrived. She gave me a hug that meant more to me than anything she could ever say. Tears started falling down my cheeks and my stomach grumbled. So did hers. We laughed. Just then Elena arrived with three sandwiches in her hands.

"Bon appétit! " She said. I really never knew how Elena was always so prepared. I grabbed the sandwich eagerly as the three of us sat down on the sand looking at the sea. Elena took her coat off and passed it to Sarah. Elena knew how Sarah hated to get dirty with sand.

Really, Elena was like a big sister. She would go through anything to make us happy, even though she didn´t receive anything in return.

It was dark already and there wasn´t anyone on the streets. A single light was coming from a streetlamp not far from us. We sat there for a while eating our sandwiches, our hearts beating together coordinately. We could see the lighthouse.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"We can´t keep on acting as if nothing's wrong. We can´t keep on running away from our problems." I said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sarah asked.

"We can´t just leave." Elena said softly.

"Anywhere is better than here. Our parents are scared of us. They´ll do anything as long as they can get rid of us." I said. I looked at Elena and Sarah in the eyes. "Lena, sar, we haven´t known each other since ever, but we WILL know each other forever. I´m sure of that. Please? I know that what I'm asking is a lot but I just can´t…"

Elena hugged me and didn´t let me finish and I looked at her in the eyes, her chocolaty eyes filled with fear for the unknown, but she nodded. I looked at Sarah, she simply hugged me. I took that as a yes. The three of us stayed there for a while, hugging each other, we thought of the places we wanted to visit, of a new surname and of our new life.

We were finally going to be able to leave. I was going to start a new life with my two best… with my two sisters. I wished I could stay there, on that beach with Elena and Sarah, just breathing together along with them was enough for me.

* * *

><p>It´s Friday and I am very bored. Sarah is on another date with Josh and Elena is at basketball practice, she had made the team.<p>

I´m bored because I've read all the books in my library and I don´t know what else…wait, why don´t I go and buy a new one? I went upstairs and got changed. Since I´m still fifteen I can´t drive so I went walking.

I arrived ten minutes later and went in.

"Hello." I said to the dependent that I soon recognized as Seth´s mother. _Oh, shit Seth´s mom._ I had forgotten… had I forgotten or had I come here on purpose? _Stupid subconscious_.

"Hello." She said smiling kindly. I went over to one of the shelves and started looking. Finally, I decided to get two books, one in Spanish and another in English: _El lazarillo de Tormes_ and _Vampire diaries._ I went and took the books to the dependent taking my purse out so I could pay.

"You're Amy, right?" The woman said. I nodded. "I´m Sue, Seth´s mom." She said as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." I said shyly.

"Oh please, call me Sue." She said smiling brightly. Seth, Brady and Embry entered while we were shaking hands.

"Amy!" Seth said brightly I smile appearing on his face as soon as he saw me. I couldn´t help but smile back.

"Hi Seth" I said blushing under his gaze.

"Hi Ams, is Sarah at home?" Brady asked.

"No, she´s on a date with-" as soon as I had said it I really wished I hadn´t. Brady´s eyes open in shocked and he started shaking slightly.

"She´s on a date with that idiot AGAIN?" Brady growled at me. Seth stood in front of me protectively as Brady continued to shake.

"Brady, calm down. We´ll find her. Don´t worry." Embry said putting a hand on Brady's shoulder. Brady´s shaking subsided a bit after he took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry Amy." He said. Sue passed me the books I had bought but Seth grabbed them before I could.

"Let me walk you home." He said narrowing his eyes at Brady. I nodded.

Seth led me out of the bookshop and we started the walk home.

* * *

><p>I had just finished training. I hadn´t played basketball since Spain and it felt great being able to play again.<p>

As was walking towards the locker room when I heard someone freaking out in my head. I immediately knew that one of my sisters was in trouble, one of them hadn´t closed the connection which was why I could feel what she was feeling, Sarah.

I grabbed my things and without getting changed I got into my baby and drove to Port Angeles where Sarah was, at the cinema with Josh.

I Got there pretty fast seeing as I had sped up a lot. I headed towards the cinema and at the door I saw Jared, Jake, Paul, Embry, Collin and then Sarah holding Brady away from Josh.

I got out of the car and headed towards them.

"You are a slut! You were giving me all the wrong signs!" Josh was screaming to Sarah, he was clearly drunk. Brady was shaking and Sarah was holding on to his arm looking terrified.

"Hey!" I said. _Yeah, great Elena, not really sure what you´re supposed to say and you say the most stupid thing in the entire world_, I thought.

"Oh yay, another slut!" He spat at me. _God, his breath stinks_. I started walking towards him.

"You're Josh, right?" I asked kindly. He nodded.

"Yes bitch, I am." He snapped. I saw Paul and Embry taking a step towards us so I decided to act by an impulse; I did the only thing I thought was adequate in a situation like this: I kicked Josh in the eggs. He bent down in pain.

"Bitch!" he yelled from the floor. I was still standing in front of him like the idiot that I was, he was starting to stand up.

A pair of warm hands grabbed me by the waist and pulled me backwards gently away from Josh. His warm breath tickled my ear and his hands were still on my waist and it was as if they were accustomed to be there.

I looked up and found some incredible brown eyes that locked with mine... Embry. I will never forget the look in his eyes.

At first there was confusion, then surprise and finally happiness and love. _ is he looking at ME like that?_ I looked away. _Shit Elena, can´t think of anything better to do, huh?_

"You girls may be hot but you´re bitches!" Josh yelled already on his feet again. I felt Embry´s arms pull me closer to him. I put my hands on top of his.

"Brady, don´t!" Sarah cried. Brady passed by Embry´s and my side and went directly towards Josh punching him in the nose.

"Son of a …" Josh didn´t finish the sentence. I guess he thought it better. Blood was squirting form his nose.

Embry´s hands were still around my waist. I felt his lips slightly brush my head. I took my hands off of on top of his slowly and I pulled away softly. I immediately felt cold, but I ignored it. I was wearing my basketball suit, I was sweaty, my hair was loose on my shoulders because I had brushed it while getting into the car but, he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life.

I grabbed Sarah by the arm and she looked at me.

"Let´s go home Sar." I said. She nodded. "Do you guys need a ride?" I asked the guys making eye contact with Embry for a second.

"No thanks, we came in our cars." Quil said staring at Embry. I nodded, grabbed Sarah, got into the car and drove home.

"Why the hell did Brady have to do that?" She yelled while we were on our way home.

"I have no freaking idea so stop screaming" I said calmly.

"Sorry Lena." She said apologetically." What happened with Embry?" She asked. I thought she had been too busy with Brady to notice.

"He imprinted on me." I said. When I had asked the guys if they needed a ride I had looked at Embry in the eyes and read his mind, he had definitely imprinted on me.

"Oh, but that´s good right? I mean, you like him, you can´t deny it." She said smirking.

"Damn you Sarah." I said. She simply laughed.

When we entered the driveway I saw Amy and Seth talking, they were really close to each other. Seth was cupping Amy´s cheek and she was blushing.

"I…I would like that." I heard Amy say.

"No-freaking –way." Sarah said. We got out of the car just as two cars entered the driveway.

"Sarah! Please! Talk to me!" Brady said pleadingly coming out of one of them. As always Sarah looked at him as if he was worth nothing at all.

"Leave me the hell alone Brady!" Sarah yelled. Sarah pushed Brady away; the other guys also came out of the cars.

"Come on! Sarah please! He called you a slut! What did you want me to do?" Brady said.

"Not break his nose that´s for sure!" Sarah yelled.

"Elena hit him too!" Brady said gesturing me.

"Don´t look at me Romeo." I said clearly not wanting to get involved; a smile appeared on Embry´s lips as he continued to look at me. Jacob and Quil laughed.

"Who did you hit?" Amy asked me.

"Sarah´s date. Josh." Jacob said smiling before I could answer.

"In the eggs." Quil added.

Brady started to shake again when he heard the name. Sarah looked at him worriedly.

"Brady?" She asked in a low voice. Brady lifted his gaze and looked at Sarah in his eyes. There was so much love in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I´m sorry Sar, I just don´t like it when people say bad things to hurt you." Brady said. Sarah´s eyes filled with tenderness (for ONCE). She cupped Brady´s cheek. He smiled at her apologetically.

Quil coughed loudly.

Then, Amy looked at Embry who was still looking at me.

"_Oh shit, him too."_ Amy opened her mind.

"_Gee, really Ams? I hadn´t noticed."_ I said.

"Well, girls you better get ready because we gotta leave soon." I said out loud.

"Where to?" Many voices asked at once.

"We have to do a favor for Mr. Jameson." I said smiling at the thought of it. Tonight was going to be a fun night….


	11. The hell it is!

**Just Great…the hell it is!**

"You imprinted on my best friend!" Paul yelled at me.

"I couldn't help it, you know that!" I yelled back. We had left the Martinez sister´s house a few minutes ago and right now we were at Emily´s.

"Don´t give me that crap! You were practically drooling over her before it happened!" Paul yelled once more beginning to shake. _Shit! Would I be able to survive fighting against Paul? Hell no._

"So? Why does it bother you so much?" I asked.

"You could hurt her!" Paul said.

"I would never do that!" I yelled. Just the thought about it, hurt enough.

I was still trying to believe that I had just imprinted on the most beautiful person in the entire world. Mom hadn´t stopped talking about her, saying how beautiful, smart, funny, kind and just…perfect she was and of course, I already knew all that.

I had started to fall for her the first time I had seen her but since I was an idiot I just blushed, besides, the fact that Natalie had been all over me hadn´t helpt at all. Then, when I saw how happy she was when she saw Paul I had gotten really jealous.

When I had seen her at school and she didn´t even look at me it had hurt like hell. Then, when she had stuck up for Leah I just completely went crazy about her. She was tough and beautiful and everything.

When Josh was getting up I had to get her out of there. Josh was drunk and he could do things he´d later regret so I put my arms around her waist and when she looked up…it took everything I had to not freak out. The only words I heard coming out of Josh´s mouth were slut and bitch so I had held Elena more tightly, with her close I would never phase. When she put her small cold hands on top of mine I wanted to feel more of her, but I conformed to inhaling her scent.

When she softly pulled away it hurt a bit but I knew that it wasn´t her intention to hurt me, her sister needed her.

"We´ve seen that we can´t always control it Embry." Paul said calming down. Sam tensed. The whole pack was looking at us except for Jared who had left to a date with Kim." I just don´t want her to get hurt so, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Paul said.

"I´d kill myself before you´d even had the chance." I said seriously. He nodded. He couldn´t keep me away from my imprint and he knew that.

"I…I …" Paul started, he looked at Sam clearly asking for some privacy, Sam nodded and told the pack to leave us alone to talk. Quil and Jake looked at me unsure but I nodded.

"I knew that this would happen. Me and her are like brothers, I feel that way about her and I know she does too. But, you and her that´s something different, and not just because of the imprint, both of you felt attracted to each other before you imprinted. I know you did because I could see it in your mind and I could see it in her eyes too." He said after the guys had left.

"So, you´re not against it?" I asked unsure.

"Nah, but if you break her heart I'll crush every bone in your body." Paul said menacing.

"Good to know." I said. He smirked slightly and gave me a friendly shove. "What favor do you think the girls have to do for Mr. Jameson?" I asked.

"I´m not sure but, what does a mythology teacher have in common with three beautiful young girls? It makes no sense." Paul said. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch I went to the diner, I wanted to make thing clear with Natalie because I wanted to start something with Elena.<p>

Natalie was a bitch. I knew that, but she is nice with me, I knew she just wanted to sleep with me but I didn´t know how to tell a girl to back off without hurting her feelings.

"Hey Nat!" I said. She looked grumpy but smiled at me anyway.

"Hi Em." She said.

"Listen, I think we should leave things clear between us." I said.

"What do you mean?" She snapped. _God, I was seriously scared_. Nat had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at me.

"I mean, that were just friends." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Just friends? Are you breaking up with me Call?" She asked.

"There´s nothing to break." I said. She drew her face closer to mine until only a few inches separated us.

"This is what you´re going to miss." She whispered.

Her scent wasn´t as sweet as Elena´s. Natalie smelled as if she´d bathed herself in perfume so I couldn´t really smell her real scent, whereas Elena didn´t use much perfume, just a squirt, so I could really inhale her true scent. If sunlight had a smell, Elena would smell like that, I really couldn´t explain it, her scent was fresh and sweet.

I wasn´t able to keep on thinking about Elena´s scent because Natalie kissed me full on the lips. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and it took me all I had not to vomit right there. Her tongue started playing with mine. I swear I was about to vomit. She had entwined her hands in my hair and I started to pull away as one of her hands was making its way under my shirt.

Finally, I was able to pull away.

"Don´t EVER do that again." I said roughly with my hands in fists. She smirked.

"Whatever Call. Just move so that I can attend Martinez." She said smiling.

My heart stopt. _No, you´ve gotta be shiting me!_ I turned around slowly and there was Elena. She looked confused and her eyebrows were raised.

"What will it be Martinez?" Natalie asked. Elena gulped.

"Um… a coca cola and a hotdog please." She said softly.

"What are you going to do with that hotdog Elena?" Natalie asked mockingly. I wanted to hit her.

"Nothing you haven´t." Elena said. Natalie´s smile faded a scowl appearing in it´s place. I couldn´t help but smile.

"Why are you still here Embry? Thought better about breaking up with me?" Natalie asked.

"I don´t wanna vomit in my mouth every time I see you, so no thanks." I said. A smile appeared on Elena´s lips. Natalie went towards the kitchen slamming the doors behind her.

"Elena?" I asked unsure if she was still angry, by what Paul said she felt something for me, I was sure I had hurt her and that thought was killing me.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I´m sorry." I said. I was sure she was going to ask 'for what? `, but she didn´t. She simply nodded. That surprised me. She wasn´t going to deny that she liked me and she already knew that I felt something for her.

Natalie came back.

"You´re still here?" Nat asked me.

"Hey, Nat?" Elena asked.

"What?" Nat snapped.

"Shut up." Elena said and I laughed. Natalie narrowed her eyes at me and Elena and understanding filled her eyes.

"You left me for her?" She asked clearly insulted.

"Again Nat, I didn´t leave you because there was nothing to leave." I said impatiently.

"That´s not an answer." She growled. "Elena do you like Embry?" She asked roughly. I thought Elena was going to come with a comeback but instead she said:

"Yes I do, now you can pronounce us husband and wife. Can we move on!" she said. I smiled again; I did that a lot being around Elena.

"Good luck trying to get into his pants." Natalie said. I blushed. _Bitch._

"I´m sure i´ll manage." Elena said simply. "Now, how much do i have to pay?" She asked. I looked at Elena. How could I have been so lucky? I mean, she had just seen me and Natalie kissing and she was ready to stick up for me.

How many girls would´ve left the diner slamming the door shut and making a scene? or how many girls would´ve asked: sorry, for what?

But not Elena. Not my incredible imprint.

"Ten dollars." Natalie murmured. Elena paid and left the diner. I followed her. She was getting into her _Porsche_.

"Elena!" I said. She looked at me in the eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you wanna do something?" I asked nervously.

"How about we go get something to eat?" She asked. I looked at the hotdog she had just purchased. She also looked at it and frowned.

"I´m pretty sure Natalie spat in it and I KNOW you haven´t had lunch." She said. I nodded. "Where to?" She asked. "I would invite you home but Brady is there and I'm tired of seeing him making goo goo eyes at my sister." She said.

I blushed thinking that I probably do that pretty often without even noticing and she laughed. Her laugh was so free I couldn´t help but smile.

"Do you mind going to Port Angeles?" She asked.

"No, not if it means spending time with you." I said. Elena blushed slightly. It was the first time I had seen her do so and she looked cute with the red color in her cheeks. She nodded and motioned me to get in the car.

"Here." The waitress said handing us the menus. We were at Michael´s seafood and steak restaurant.

"Thank you." Embry and I both said. I smiled at me and he smiled back. We ordered our food and stayed silent until Embry broke it.

"So, do you have any sisters apart from Amy and Sarah?" He asked.

"Yes,Kayla, she´s nineteen and lives in Australia." I answered. "You?" I asked.

"Nah, only child." He said.

"When did you start hanging with Sam and the guys? " I asked.

"A year ago, we started to have things in common and… we just started to hang out. How about Amy, Sarah and you?" He asked.

"When we lived in Spain we went through…a bad experience together and ever since we´ve been pretty inseparable." I said.

"Do you miss Spain much?" He asked.

"Yeah, I miss my little town." I admitted smiling remembering the many memories of that little town where so many things had changed.

"What about your family?" He asked.

"A bastard dad, a bitchy mother and an ass stepdad." I said blushing. Wishing he would never meet them.

He looked at me intensely.

"My dad was an ass too. My mother told me he died before they got married. I don´t even know who he is…" he finished in a low voice. I frowned. It hurt seeing him like that. "About a year ago I found out my mom had lied to me, I have three possible candidates to be my father but I don´t want any of them to be." He confessed. He looked sad, it hurt seeing him like that. I put a hand on top of his.

"At least we turned out all right, huh?" I asked trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere. He laughed.

"Not bad at all." He said smiling brightly.

"Any plans for what you wanna do after school?" I asked.

"Actually I'm gonna stay here doing a few jobs with Sam around the Rez for a year or so. You?" He asked.

I didn´t take my hand off of his until the waitress came with our food.

"Thank you" We both said.

"I don´t know. I haven´t really thought about it. Amy, Sarah and I have been together for a long time and I can´t even think of leaving them so I guess I'm gonna wait until they finish school and then decide." I said.

"Do you stay in touch with your sister often?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and visit her in a few days for a few weeks." I said while eating. Suddenly Embry´s face turned onto a frown.

"You´re leaving?" He asked shaking slightly. I got up from my seat and sat on his lap cupping his cheek.

He looked surprised.

"Yup, but I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." I said whispering in his ear as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. He nodded and I giggled at his goofy grin as he looked at me with love in his eyes. I leaned into his chest inhaling his scent.

_I really don't understand why Alice always complains about their smell. Embry smells so good_. I felt his lips on top of my head, pressing slightly on my forehead.

I was really comfortable. He was hot and I was cold, it was a pleasant feeling mixing our corporal temperatures.

Then, I realized we were in the middle of a restaurant and I saw the waitress doubting whether to come over here and tell us something.

"Um… we should finish eating." I said blushing slightly getting of off his lap. He nodded smiling at me.

Maybe I was going to fast? Even if I was, he didn´t seem to mind. Besides, it felt as if we had known each other forever. I just wished I could tell him everything, but I couldn´t… and neither could he, not for now at least.

We paid the bill and I took him to his place.

"I had a really nice time Embry." I said getting out of the car with him.

"Me too. We're gonna repeat sometime." He said as a statement. I smiled, he didn´t ask because he knew I wasn´t going to refuse.

"Elena, just hear me out okay?" He said. I nodded. "I know you´re gonna say that it´s no big deal that you saw me and Nat kissing but I would've broken every single bone in the guy's body if the situation would´ve been the other way around so, I'm sorry Elena, but, I just want you to know that I really like you and only you." He said._ Wow, we are going fast but, what the hell? I love it. _I put my arms around his neck.

"Just make sure you don´t go kissing anyone else tonight." I said nearing my face to his as I felt his arms snake around my waist once more. I was getting accustomed to that.

"Just one more ..." He whispered as his lips made contact with mine. When I felt him deepening the kiss I pushed away.

"You´re gonna have to earn that Call, and that isn't gonna be easy." I said smiling.

"I´m sure I'll manage." He said repeating what I had said to Nat earlier. I blushed for the third time today, I wasn´t much of a blusher so this was new.

"We´ll see." I said getting into my _Porsche_ and driving home.

Oh shit, I love Embry Call and he doesn't even know that I'm a witch. Just great… the hell it is!


	12. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

**THANKS TO pugdogsrule, j1u29 AND suzie1107 FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?<strong>

I drove into the driveway. It was Monday and i had just finished practice. Brady was walking towards the front door. When he heard the car, he turned around and waved at me.

"Hey Bradster." I said as I got out of the car and put my arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Elena." He said smiling.

Yesterday he had come home and he spent the whole day with Sarah. Sarah had had a goofy grin on when I had gotten home. She REALLY likes Brady and he was helping her recover from what the idiot Isaac had done to her. I was okay with him being around as long as they did their homework.

I saw that Brady had some books under his arm. I smiled. Sarah probably called him the night before to tell him about my conditions.

I opened the door.

"Hey stupid" I said to Sarah.

"Hey stupider" She said to me.

"You´ve got a visit. Where´s stupidest?" I asked while Brady sat beside Sarah on the couch.

"In here!" Amy yelled from the second floor. I went up the stairs and found Embry and Seth along with Amy in the sitting room. A smile appeared on Embry´s face when he saw me and he got up to greet me.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Hey" I said.

He came towards me looking unsure of how to greet me. Seth had a hand on his mouth trying not to laugh. I went towards Embry and kissed him on the lips. He blushed but looked pleased.

I went to see what Amy was painting and as I did so I slapped Seth on the back of the head. When I saw Amy´s painting I gasped.

"Wow" I murmured. Watching Amy paint is the most relaxing thing I have ever seen anyone do. The way she concentrates and tries her best so that every detail is prefect is incredible. She had painted First beach.

"Thanks" She said giggling.

"It´s beautiful" Seth said looking more at Amy than at her painting. I suppressed a giggle as Amy blushed and Seth put his arms around my waist.

The day before they had gone on their first date. They had gone to the beach, to the cinema and to dinner. Amy was pretty much in love with Seth although she was still worried about the fact that he hasn't told her about his being a werewolf not that we still haven´t told them what we were.

Embry grabbed my hand and led me out of the sitting room.

"Let´s give them some privacy" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and causing an electric feeling to go through all my body.

The day before we had had lunch together and our first kiss. We went downstairs to the dining room.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. He nodded. _Of course he does_. I prepared four sandwiches. One for me and three for him. We ate in silence. I would steal a glance from him whenever I could. He finished by the same time I did and went to leave his plate in the dishwasher.

I gasped. His t-shirt had blood on it in the lower part.

"Embry! What the heck happened to you?" I asked while I went towards him.

"What do you mean?" He asked clearly confused, he saw me looking at his lower back and understanding appeared in his eyes.

"You´re bleeding!" I said. "Take your shirt off." I demanded. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Call, take your shirt off" I repeated.

He took it off and it took me all I had not to drool. His incredible biceps and abs nearly killed me. _Oh my god, he is so hot_.

"Sit here." I said as I sat him on one of the chairs of the diner while his smirk grew wider.

"Incredible" I murmured when I saw his wound. I knew werewolves could heal fast but one thing was to hear it and another was to actually see it. He had a large scratch but it was pink, as if he had done it many days ago. I traced my fingers across his scratch softly.

"How´d you do it?" I asked still tracing my fingers across it but now starting to rub his neck. Seeing him shirtless was finally getting to me.

"I fell from my bed when I woke up this morning and I hit myself against my bed stand." He said, moaning after finishing the sentence because I pressed my fingers where it hurt most in his neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I giggled every time he moaned.

After ten minutes of massaging his incredibly smooth and warm neck, back and shoulders I kissed his neck to finish. He opened his eyes and turned towards me.

"Thanks" He said while he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I giggled as he placed a few kisses on my neck and sucked slightly. I put my arms around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt" Sarah said from the doorway with a smirk across her face. Embry sat me on his lap but continued to kiss my neck.

"Okay, Call, stop doing that to my sister for a second." Sarah said a bit sternly.

"What is it Sar?" I asked wanting to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Mr. Jackson called for you to confirm your flight and taxi for tomorrow." She said. Mr. Jackson was our accountant/bodyguard/servant.

I felt Embry stop kissing my neck and I looked at him but he leaned into my neck.

"You´re leaving tomorrow?" He asked holding me more tightly.

"Yes" I said as he groaned and I giggled. "I´ll call him in a minute. Thanks Sarah." I said. She nodded and left.

"Are you gonna be okay alone?" Embry asked looking at me in the eyes.

"I´ll be fine, besides, I'll only be gone for a week" I said cupping his cheeks.

"Just make sure to call" He said.

"Don´t worry about that" I said." Just make sure that my sisters and Brady and Seth keep it PG, okay?" I added. He nodded smiling. I grabbed his shirt which was stained with blood and put it in the washing machine was some other clothes. "Come on, let´s go and find you another shirt." I said. _Where can I find another shirt?_ I wondered.

"_In the attic."_ Amy opened her mind.

"_Not that I mind seeing him like that"_ Sarah added. I could practically see her smirking.

"_Shut up Sarah_" I said, putting an image in my mind imagining what Brady would be like without a shirt. I could practically hear her scowl.

I grabbed Embry´s hand and pulled him up the stairs all the way to the attic.

The usual boxes were all over the floor. I found the box that read Italy and smiled at the memories until I remembered why we had left and shuddered at the thought.

"Travel much?" Embry asked eyeing the other boxes. France, Germany, Belgium, Sweden and Portugal.

"We traveled quite a lot before coming here." I said. He frowned.

"But you´re gonna stay here, right?" He asked clearly worried. I smiled.

"We travelled so much because we never had anything worth staying for in those places, now we do." I said. Embry slightly blushed. I opened the box labeled Italy and took a t-shirt out.

"Who´s Giorgio Di Pietro?" He asked looking at the name tag. I blushed. _Shit._

"A friend from Italy" I said, I wasn´t completely lying. He didn´t look very convinced but he didn´t push it.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together. We ate dinner with Brady, Amy, Seth and Sarah and then stayed up until late, until I reminded them that they had school tomorrow and I had a plane to catch.

"I´m gonna miss you" Embry said, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. Brady, Seth, Amy and Sarah were saying their goodbyes away from us.

"It´s just a week" I said.

"Don´t remind me" He groaned. I giggled and he leant towards me placing his lips on mine.

This time, I let him deepen the kiss, accepting his tongue into my mouth. I placed my hands in his hair as our lips moved in sync.

I moved away before I ran out of air.

"I´ll miss you" He repeated.

"Just don´t let anyone else kiss you while I'm away." I said. He smiled.

"I´ll try" He said. I smiled and gave him one last kiss.

"Night" I said.

"Good night" He said waving, grabbing Seth and Brady and leaving.

Amy, Sarah and I stayed up a little longer talking about the guys until the three of us fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Sar, Lena get up" I heard Amy saying.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" Sarah growled as Amy hit her with a pillow.

"Language" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah right." Sarah giggled and so did I.

"Get up stupid and stupider. We´ve got school and Elena has a plane to catch so move your asses." Amy said jumping off the bed.

"So much for language" Sarah said laughing.

"Shut up" I growled hitting her with a pillow again.

The three of us got up, got changed and went to have breakfast.

"Looking forward to seeing your sis?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going to have to tell me when you want to go and visit your families" I said.

Sarah snorted and Amy sighed.

"Or… when you want to go and kick Isaac´s ass again." I said smiling.

"I´ll take that offer" Sarah said grinning widely while Amy giggled probably imagining it.

"Girls" I said seriously. They both looked at me worriedly.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Keep it PG while I'm away, okay?" I said. Amy blushed bright red and Sarah was left open mouthed.

"You did not just say that" Sarah said putting her hands over her ears. "She did not just say that, right Ams?" She said to Amy. Amy threw a loaf of bread at me as I laughed and dodged it.

They started chasing me around the house and this time Sarah put the song _Price tag_ of _Jessie J_ on.

"Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the tale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop, for a minute and

Smile" Sarah sang.

"Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious

You got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time." I sang.

"Everybody look to their left" Amy sang.

"Yeah" Sarah sang.

"Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that yeah

Well pay them with love tonight..." Amy sang.

"It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.

Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag." The three of us sang.

Thanks to our abilities we could talk telepathically and we could chose which part we each wanted to sing without even talking out loud about it, so it was great.

A car honk interrupted our singing. I looked out of the window and saw the taxi. I hugged Amy and Sarah and got into the taxi waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>A week without my imprint. The time of the day at which I talked with Elena was the best by far. She was coming back today and my heart ached to see her again.<p>

I had last seen her singing with her sisters. They really did sing great.

I was at the Martinez sister´s house along with Brady and Seth on the couch waiting for Elena to come back.

I heard a car in the driveway, before I could even get up to open the door Elena came in through it. I gasped and was shocked.

Elena had two stitches on her forehead and a bandage on her wrist. A girl that I guessed was her sister came in behind her, her sister had an incredible bruise on her left eye and her lip was broken.

"What the hell happened Elena?" Sarah asked.


	13. Kayla Sorrentino

**Kayla Sorrentino**

I had arrived to the airport in Adelaide and was in a taxi heading to my sister Kayla´s apartment.

Kayla Sorretino is my only and eldest blood sister well, actually we both know that we´re step-sisters because my mother had an affair when she went to Italy (bitch, I know), although our mother never told us about it.

We love each other anywayS; I guess living in a hell hole most of our lives has really brought us together.

Kayla is nineteen years old and she has lived in Australia ever since I moved away from Spain. We´ve kept in contact ever since. She doesn't really know what happened to Sarah, Amy and I but she´s certain that it wasn´t something normal. She knows I'm not normal, just as I know that she isn´t normal either.

There is something strange about her. When she turned seventeen she went through this really weird stage, at first I thought it was a breakdown but it wasn´t.

I know she´s different form humans, but I don´t know in what way, is she a vampire? A witch like me? A freaking fairy? No damn idea.

I´ve been visiting my sister every few months ever since I left Spain. She doesn't ask where I get the money from anymore, she just goes with it. She makes a huge deal when I buy her expensive presents. Example: I bought her a red Ferrari a month ago. She completely freaked out. Of course, I can go to a casino and regain the money back in seconds but she doesn't know that.

The taxi stopped in front of the vestibule of her apartment, I got out, grabbed my suitcase, paid and went to the 3rd floor where my sisters apartment was, door A. But the door was already open and I could hear screams from inside.

"Leave me alone! I hate you! No! You´re hurting me!" I heard my sister cry. I ran into the apartment just in time to see a man hitting my sister in the face and her falling down to the floor unconscious.

I jumped onto the man´s back and tried to pull him away from my sister. He grabbed my wrist and started to bend it in a freakish angle. I

screamed in pain; it was then when he looked at me to see who I was and I recognized him immediately. Dad, as in like, my biological father. The same one my mom had said was dead, the same one that was now having an affair with my mother whilst her being married to my now step father. _Yeah, not screwed up or anything. I know!_

"Elena" He murmured letting go of my wrist and backing away. He was scared of me. I had grown accustomed to people backing away when they see me, in Spain that would happen twenty four seven, mostly my mom would do it.

I completely freaked her out because of all of the kidnapping issue. If she knew…

"What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily.

"I…I… your mother has been upset ever since you and your sister left, I thought that by taking one of you back she would be happy again." He said.

"Well you can go to hell and if you don´t mind, take mom with you; Kayla isn´t leaving." I said going to stand beside Kayla who was now regaining consciousness. Her lip was bloody and a bruise was forming around her left eye.

"Leave" I ordered my pathetic excuse for a father.

He looked at me and took a step forward. I narrowed my eyes at him. If he tried anything I would use one of my abilities (which I can now use for self-defense thanks to the Cullens) against him.

He thought about it for a moment before turning around and leaving. Part of me wanted to hurt him, yet another didn´t. It would be extremely awkward attacking the man that helpt create you even if he did abandon you and your family and was now knocking my mother for entertainment.

I helpt my sister off the floor.

"Should I call an ambulance?" I asked. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No, Elena." She answered standing up. I felt blood trickling down my cheek, most probably coming from my forehead.

"How the hell did I do that?" I asked more to myself while touching the blood on my cheek. _Okay, so she´s not a vampire._

"When you got on top of him, you hit your head against his watch." Kayla said.

"How the hell do you know that? You were unconscious on the floor!" I said. She shrugged.

"I saw it before going unconscious. Gees Elena, don't freak." She said. I was going to go crazy if I didn´t know what she was hiding.

So, i read her mind, I had tried to evade reading her mind, I would like some privacy, I'm not like annoying Edward.

My moth fell open when I finished reading her mind. She was saying to herself in her mind: "_Don´t phase! Don´t phase! Don´t phase!"_

"What the hell do you shift into?" I yelled/asked.

"What the hell are you?" She asked looking a bit scared.

"Good question." I admitted.

* * *

><p>"So, you just changed? Just like that?" Kayla asked. We were sitting on her couch eating popcorn and SUPOSUDLEY watching a movie.<p>

We had gone to a private doctor so that he could take care of our wounds.

We had both relaxed after freaking out before.

"Yup, Kidnapped, injection, change and freaking out." I said. "What about you?" I asked keen on knowing about her story.

"When I was about to turn seventeen, I started to get these weird sensations every time I felt an exaggerated feeling, either when I was really angry or sad or simply anguish which was quite often if you remember." She said sighing heavily. "One day, I went to just breathe, I stayed in the vestibule hidden in a corner when I saw mom come out of the elevator making out with dad. I just… lost it. They had already left and I just went to the garage and exploded. I turned into a tiger."

"A tiger?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Elena, a tiger. I turned into a fluff ball with black and orange strips, a big kitty if you prefer that term." Kayla said impatiently.

"You think that your REAL dad was a shape shifter too?" I asked.

Kayla nodded.

"How did you react?" I asked yet again.

"Well, quite well actually. At first, I just had to control the temptation to go and rip all of our dads and mom´s face off. But it was easy from then on. I learned to control my emotions. I relaxed seven hours later and phased back into a human. Not that anyone noticed my absence. Remember how every time you would come out of your room after an argument to go out with Amy and Sarah I would run to my room?" She asked. I nodded. "It was because I didn't want to phase and hurt you" She explained.

"Thanks" I said, glad that it wasn´t because she had hated me. "Do you know anyone else like you?" I asked.

"Loads. I´ve come across some from time to time but, tigers are more lonely so we don´t have a pack. I don´t phase very often though, if I phase I don´t age, so I try not to." She answered.

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"Well, the only other thing is that my senses are sharper, much like yours." She said.

"Do you know something that´s called imprintation?" I asked.

Embry came back to my mind and I wished that his arms were around me again, I wished that his tongue was slipping into my mouth while my hands were in his smooth hair…. _Snap out!_ My subconscious said. _Way to burst my bubble._

"Do you know any other shape shifters?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, in LaPush. They´re werewolves." I said.

"Witches and werewolves, anything else?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yup, vampires. The Cullens. They´re helping Amy, Sarah and I to use our abilities for self-defense, apparently our blood sings more to vampires than normal humans' blood. We go into the forest for a few hours nearly every day and they teach us the best ways to kill vampires." I explained.

"You go into a forest with vampires at night so that they can teach you how to use your freakish powers to kill their kind? You are seriously messed up." Kayla said shaking her head.

"I blame mom for that." I said. She smiled. "Kayla, you can´t stay here. If dad comes back, I don´t want you to kill him. I think you should come back to LaPush with me." I said.

"Elena, I have a life here." She said.

I rolled my eyes. I had already read her mind.

"Of course, you don´t have any friends, your boss is a bitch, you don´t have a job and therefore cannot pay the bills. Love your life by the way." I said. She sighed deeply. _Busted._

She nodded after a few seconds.

We spent the next week planning her new life. She was going to live in Forks , we had already bought the house and she had gotten a job as a waitress thanks to Mr. Jameson, at his sister´s restaurant.

I had already informed her about the fact that the werewolves hadn´t exactly told us about their ability so, she wasn´t going to be able to phase for a while.

Besides, a tiger, in LaPush, seriously?

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened Elena?" Sarah asked.<p>

I quickly showed her the images of the past week.

"_Amy, take Kayla to the guest room please and remember how to close your mouth before flies get in. Sarah, please take Brady and Seth outside for a sec. I need to talk to Embry."_ I opened my mind to them.

They quickly did as I asked and I was soon left alone with Embry.

"Elena" He whispered.

God, I had missed him so much. If only he knew! It had been so hard no telling him everything through the phone.

Although it would´ve been pretty awkward: "hey Embry, my dad hit me, I'm a witch and my sister turns into a fluff ball with orange and black stripes preferably known as a tiger." Hell no.

I just couldn´t stop looking at him. Gosh he was perfect. Every single detail about him.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"My dad´s an ass." I said. He started to shake badly. I wasn´t stupid and knew what could happen if he didn´t calm down.

"Embry." I said, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing the tip of his noise. He immediately stopped shaking and looked at me in the eyes. "I´m fine." I stated.

"No, you´re not." He said stupidly. "And it´s my fault."

"Yes, it´s your fault that my dad is an ass. Do you know how insane that sounds?" I asked.

"I should´ve been there to protect you" He mumbled.

"I´m fine. Fine enough to do this…" I said, kissing him full on the lips. He pulled me tightly towards him.

He sat on the couch and I sat on top of him, my legs open around his waist. He was just pulling me closer and closer, his tongue playing with mine. He had a hand on my back and the other going down, no need to say where to. He left his hand there, touching all he wished. I put a hand under his shirt and started tracing his abs. _Oh shit… _He started kissing me more passionately.

I put my two hands under his shirt and pulled myself closer to him feeling how I made _**him**_ feel, as in, that place. He tensed a bit, but I giggled and continued to kiss him, until I let go reluctantly after a few minutes gasping for air.

"Shit" He murmured. I giggled, kissing his neck once and getting off from on top of his lap and helping him get up from the couch.

Right then, Sarah, Amy, Brady, Seth and Kayla walked back in. Thank god they hadn´t walked in sooner…

"Guys," I said walking to where Kayla was. "This is my sister Kayla." They all greeted her kindly. Kayla gave me an approving nod referring to Embry and I blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night passed without further events. Amy, Sarah, Kayla and I went out to eat and we finished telling Kayla all the details about our new life, until I remembered something.<p>

"Kayla, you never answered me, do you know what imprinting is?" I asked her yet again.

"No, I have heard about it but have no idea what it is. I´m sorry." She said.

Mr. Jameson appeared through the door of the restaurant at that moment. We had invited him since he was absolutely fascinated about my sisters abilities although they hadn´t met yet.

He came to our table and stared at my sister.

"Hi Mr. Jameson." I said as he sat next to me.

"Hello Elena." He said as he continued to look at my sister. "My name is Reese, Reese Jameson." He presented himself to my sister.

"Kayla Sorrentino." She said shaking his hand.

They only talked to each other during the rest of the night. Gosh, I do not want to ever remember the way _Reese_ was looking at my sister. I mean, yuck.

Amy, Sarah and I left shortly after Mr. Jameson´s arrival.

"Geese, yuck much:" Sarah said after we got in the car, my beautiful _Porsche_ that I had missed so much… although Kayla's Ferrari isn´t bad either.

"How´ve things with the Cullens been?" I asked.

"They haven´t" Amy said. I looked at both of them with an interrogation mark on my face.

"We haven´t been going. Brady and Seth are growing on us and… we can´t go without you because I'd probably go running back to Brady." Sarah mumbled the last part.

"You have no idea how cute that sounded." I said.

"Shut up Elena" Sarah mumbled and Amy giggled.

I smiled to myself, my life was getting better each day, and the only thing that was left to do was to tell the guys that we were witches and for them to tell us that they could turn into wolves, nearly nothing.


	14. Big and ugly

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING HUMAN BIG AND UGLY?**

A scream echoed through the hotel.

I would never be able to forget the first time I had heard that horrible scream. I had stopt breathing the minute I heard it. It had been all I could hear.

The first time I had heard one of my sisters scream like that, had been a month after the injection.

We were at Sarah´s, her parents weren´t coming home that night and apparently her brother wasn´t either.

"Ams, don´t worry, it´ll be fine." I said in an attempt to calm her down, although I didn't even believe it myself. She screamed again. She was sweating and she started gasping for air.

At first, her heart had started missing beats, then she had started feeling anguish in her chest and finally, she had collapsed and started screaming.

Sarah looked frightened.

"Get her to stop screaming please! Shit! Make her stop!" Sarah begged me close to tears. What the hell did she want me to do?

It was the first time this was happening. I was sure it was some kind of side effect of the injection.

I opened my mind to Amy, telling her everything was going to be okay. I couldn´t read her mind. Something wouldn´t let me.

We waited until the screams and shaking subsided. Finally, it did, and when Amy was herself again, she told us she had felt what I had felt when they had injected me.

I had never told them about that. They knew the injection had hurt me more than them, but they had never known why.

Apparently, before injecting us, they had given us some kind of painkiller.

When they had sat us down on the chairs with our eyes blindfolded, they shoved something into our mouths. I didn´t know what it was so I had spitted it out.

I guess the person that injected me didn´t notice because a second later he injected me and I heard him gasp in surprise when I screamed.

At first, the strange screaming spasms would occur quite often, twice a week to be more exact. Slowly, they would happen even less, until scarcely happening.

We had learned a few things though, the spasms would always occur to Amy first, it seems that the pill I spit out was given to her plus her own, that is, they gave her two pills.

We´ve deduced that it most probably occurs to Amy first and worst because she was the one to whom the injection was given less naturally.

The spasms would then occur to Sarah, but they wouldn´t be as bad as Amy´s and lastly, the spasms would occur to me.

I would start screaming at the beginning but then, I would go unconscious and it would take me a lot of time to regain consciousness. I could spend a week unconscious. I didn´t feel any pain but, I would completely black out.

Well, going back to where I started.

A scream echoed in the hotel.

We were in Italy, in La Toscana to be more exact. Amy was on the bed shaking and sweating while Sarah was sitting in a corner putting her hands on her ears trying to suppress the screams.

I was cleaning Amy´s forehead with a cloth.

Suddenly, the door of our room opened and was nearly blown off its hinges.

"What the hell?" Sarah yelled. Amy screamed once more and shook more violently.

Four figures appeared in the doorway.

"I call dibs on one of the humans that isn't dying. " An abnormally sized man with red eyes said.

"Who are you calling human big and ugly?" I asked.

The dude hissed at me. _Yaysome_.

We had come across vampires from time to time ever since we left Spain, they had tried to kill us many times, but they had never succeeded.

"Then what are you?" A dirty blonde haired guy asked. I didn´t have time to answer because Amy screamed again.

"What is wrong with her?" A dark haired boy asked looking at me in the eyes.

"I don´t know" I answered sincerely.

"Well, what are you?" The dirty blonde haired guy asked again.

"You could say we´re witches." Sarah said, looking at the vampires with interest.

"That is quite interesting, I am quite sure Aro would like to have the pleasure to meet you." A blonde haired girl said. _Creepy much?_

"Who´s Aro?" I asked.

"Our master" Big and ugly answered.

"Why should we go?" Sarah asked.

"We have rarely come across people of your kind and besides, I am sure we can help your friend." The dark haired boy spoke again.

"Sister, she´s our sister" I corrected him.

"Sorry, my mistake. " He apologized. "I am Alec" He presented himself. This is my sister Jane and these are our friends: Felix and Demetri" He said. _Okay, big and ugly is called Felix._

"Would you like to accompany us?" Demetri asked. I looked at Amy still shaking and then at Sarah who nodded.

I nodded and Felix went towards the bed, grabbed Amy and put her on his shoulders.

"Careful with her." I said roughly.

"Of course" He said smirking.

"_I hope Aro kills you"_ I heard him say in his mind.

"Well I sure as hell hope he doesn´t, Felix" I said.

He was left open mouthed. "Shall we leave?" I asked heading to the door.

* * *

><p>"My name is Aro, these are Caius and Marcus" a red eyed vampire with long dark brown hair said, walking towards Sarah and me.<p>

We were in a castle in Volterra.

"I´m Sarah" Sarah said.

"I´m Elena, and the girl Felix is carrying is our sister Amy." I said.

"I see" Aro said. "You have no idea whatsoever as to what could be the cause of her malaise?" He asked.

Before I could answer Sarah approached him and offered him her hand. I looked at her with a ´what the hell are you doing´ kind of face.

She opened her mind to me. Aro had an ability, he could see every thought someone had had by just touching them.

Aro smiled at Sarah, clearly impressed as he grabbed her hand softly. He stood there with Sarah´s hand in his and with his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"I see" He said as he let go of Sarah´s hand. "You are the first of your kind I have encountered that has become a witch after birth." He said. "And yet, you have no idea who it was?" He asked.

"No" I said just as Amy screamed again. "Aro, can you help us with our sister, please?" I asked pleadingly.

Aro looked at Marcus and Caius. They both nodded.

"Of course" He said with a warm smile.

The Vulturis took care of us and we stayed at their castle living with them for three weeks until we decided to leave.

At first, Aro was sad about the fact that we wanted to leave, I could see in his mind that he was considering keeping us here against our will, but in the end he decided not to, seeing as he wanted us as allies not as enemies.

We bided the Vulturi goodbye and visited them from time to time.

We would send cards to them quite often and even talk to them through the phone until it became less frequent.

The Vulturi would usually only call to inform us how the **hunt** of the people that had turned us into witches was going.

They hadn´t been able to help us find out how to stop the spasms but, we had made a friendship with the most powerful vampires in the world and that had to help someway or another.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about this while Carlisle was taking blood from Kayla, we were in his office and he had a painting in which he appeared with the Vulturi.<p>

"So you befriended them?" Carlisle asked Amy, Sarah and me after we told him about our stay in Volterra.

"I guess you could call it that" Amy said.

"That´s it" Carlisle said taking the needle out of Kayla´s arm and putting a band aid on where he had inserted it. "Again Kayla, I must thank you for giving me permission to do this." Carlisle said.

He had been fascinated about Kayla´s ability. He found it very interesting. Kayla has phased in front of the Cullens and Emmett had found it hilarious, he called her his ´little kitty´.

"No problem" She said hoping off of his desk.

"Sarah, Amy, Elena, if the spasms ever occur again please tell me so that I can help you." Carlisle said to us.

The three of us nodded and I sat on Carlisle´s desk where Kayla had been so that he could take a look at my stitches.

It had been a week since I had returned from Australia with Kayla. She had already bought a house in Forks and had moved in. Mr. Jameson and her were officially in a relationship.

Embry, Brady and Seth were nearly always at our house, unless they left suddenly saying that they had to do something urgently. **Lies.**

They didn´t know, but we could hear the howls they could, and of course, we knew when they had to go to patrol even though they didn´t tell us.

We had been reducing the training days with the Cullens because we thought that it would be disrespectful to the guys.

Seth and Amy were also officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Embry had asked me to be his girlfriend on Monday and I had said yes by making out with him.

Brady and Sarah… I have no idea what they are. I had seen them various times making out on the sofa and Brady touching many parts of my sister I would castrate him for if Embry didn´t stop me.

Embry is my world. I would do anything from him. I love him, that´s all I really know right now.

I just wish I could tell him the truth and that he´d tell me his secret. Everything would be so much easier…

"Okay, that´s it Elena" Carlisle said after putting some paper stitches on my forehead.

"Thanks Doc." I said getting off his desk.

* * *

><p>"Do you want something to drink or eat?" I asked Embry as we sat on the couch.<p>

Brady and Sarah were in the sitting room of the second floor.

"Sure" He said. "Did you go to the hospital to get those paper stitches?" He asked.

"No, I went to Dr. Cullens house" I said.

"Do you know him well?" He asked.

"Yes, quite" I said. My mobile rang at that moment. I had received a text message from Alice. It read:

_Hi Lena, can´t go tonight. Got to hunt. _

_XOXOX_

I looked the message and then left my mobile on the table and went to the kitchen for to get the drinks and to make some waffles with chocolate.

I heard Embry put the TV on. I spent fifteen minutes in the kitchen. I made three waffles for Embry and one for me.

When the living room was in view I saw that Paul had arrived and that he and Embry were arguing.

"What´s wrong? "I asked.

"Nothing" They said at the same time.

"Nice of you to drop by Paul, seeing as you´ve been ignoring my existence for the past few weeks" I said.

"Come on Elena…" He said hugging me tightly and kissing my head. I heard a low growl coming from Embry. I giggled as I hugged Paul back.

We separated and he grabbed a waffle.

"Thanks" He said with his mouthful walking out of the door.

"What was that about?" I asked Embry.

"Nothing" He said a little too quickly. I couldn´t help but frown. I didn´t want to read his mind without permission, it wasn´t my place.

He kissed me on the lips putting a hand around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Everything is fine Elena, really." He reassured me.

I gave in and sat down on the sofa with Embry eating our waffles.


	15. It CAN be that bad

**It can´t be that bad, right? Oh shit it can.**

I´m at the supermarket at the moment I had come to buy a few things because ever since Embry, Seth and Brady have started to be at our house nearly every day the amount of food I have to buy has increased.

The problem: Embry´s favorite cookies were on the top shelf_. Yaysome._ Since I couldn´t reach I started to jump up and down like an idiot trying to reach the cookie box yet, I still couldn´t reach.

Suddenly, I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around and saw Collin laughing his ass off. I turned to face him, put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked roughly.

Collin simply continued to laugh but he went to the shelf were the cookies where and grabbed the box I wanted.

"Here" Collin said trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Collikins." I said as I hugged him, I hadn´t seen him since Embry had imprinted on me.

He continued to laugh into my hair.

"No problem, it´s nice to see you Elena. Embry has you all to himself" He said letting go.

"Who are you here with?" I asked knowing he wasn´t here alone. I could smell a scent that didn´t belong to a werewolf coming from him.

"Sam ordered Quil and me to come with Emily, his fiancée, to do grocery shopping" He said. "And I was coming to get some biscuits when I encountered this priceless scene" He said starting to laugh again.

I started to hit him with one of the box of cookies.

"Stop laughing!" I said whilst hitting him.

"Elena!" I heard a voice say and before I knew it I was in a bear hug.

"Quil" I said hugging him back.

"It´s been ages" He said smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah, you guys should totally come by soon" I said.

"Yeah it´d be great" He agreed.

"Boys?" I heard a woman calling.

"Here Em" Collin shouted back.

A woman appeared at the start of the aisle. I would´ve been shocked to see her face but since I had already seen her image in Seth´s mind I wasn´t as shocked as I should have been. The scars looked much worse in person though.

"Oh, hello, I´m Emily" She said to me questioning Quil with her eyes.

"This is Embry´s girl" Quil explained.

"I´m Elena" I said shaking Emily´s hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Embry speaks a lot about you" She said smiling warmly. "But all good I promise" She added.

"I´m glad" I said smiling.

"Why don´t you and your sisters join us for lunch?" She asked.

"Um…yeah sure, that´d be great" I said getting nervous. Having lunch with a pack of wolves isn´t something to relax about.

"Well then, at noon you can come to my house. I´m not sure you know where it is though…" She added more to herself.

"I´m sure one of the guys is at our house and if so, he can tell us where to go" I assured her.

"Okay then" She said.

"Do you want us to take something?" I asked.

"With bringing yourselves you´ll be doing more than enough" She said smiling at me like a mother.

"Alright" I said.

"We´ve just gotten here, do you still have to get a few more things? Do you wanna shop with us?" Collin asked.

"Sure Collikins" I said.

Quil and Collin went to get things Emily would ask them to get and Emily and I would stay talking together. She asked a lot of thing about my relationship with Embry. She apologized many times saying sorry for being nosy but I didn´t mind. She was acting like a mother for Embry and the guys so it was perfectly normal for her to want to know more about the imprints of her boys.

Then, I asked how she met Sam and I sure as hell wish I hadn´t.

She told me how Leah and Sam had been going out but then Sam had ´fell in love´ with her.

So far, imprinting sounded forced to me and I liked it less each time. Was Embry forced to love me? If Sam really would´ve liked Leah he wouldn´t have just left her for Emily if he hadn´t been forced.

Why wouldn´t the guys tell us that they´re werewolves? It´s truly frustrating to love someone knowing that they aren´t telling you the truth about themselves.

I know my sisters and I are doing the same thing but I feel like I'm protecting Embry from my situation besides, I know Sam isn´t sure whether or not he can trust us, he doesn´t even know what we are but, can´t they see how much my sisters and I love Seth, Brady and Embry?

Even if they don´t know what we are, do they really think we would hurt the guys like that?

Emily looks at me as if she´s thinking the same thing: When the hell are the boys going to tell these girls the truth?

I truly wish I knew but, this imprint thing I am not liking one bit.

I drove into the driveway, opened the trunk and started to get bags out.

"Let me help you" Seth said as he came out of the front door with Brady behind him and the girls not far behind.

"Thanks" I said after we had gotten everything inside. "Girls, I suggest you get ready because we have been invited to have lunch at Emily´s" I said. They nodded and went upstairs.

Brady and Seth stayed with me in the kitchen putting the food I had bought away.

Between putting things away I managed a glance at them. They had imprinted on my sisters too, I wonder how they´d react to the information I have.

"Ready!" Sarah said grabbing Brady´s hand and taking him to the sofa pushing him to sit down first and then sitting on his lap.

Sarah was wearing a shawl necked cream colored cardigan, black pants and cream colored ballerina flats.

They still hadn´t made it goddamn official. It was pretty funny that Sarah was kind of going out with a guy younger than her because she liked guys older than her.

"_He's only a year younger than me. He turns fourteen this year and I've turned fifteen" _Sarah opened her mind to me.

"_Whatever"_ I said.

"Ready" Amy came down the stairs next. She was wearing stone shaded jeans, pale pink colored sneakers, a tank top of the same color and a light blue blouse with a pale pink rose pattern on top.

She went towards Seth and he grabbed her by the waist kissing her cheek and her neck as she giggled.

"Guys, not in the kitchen" I said. "I´ll be down in a sec" I said going upstairs again.

I had dreamt with the idiot of Giorgio again yesterday night and I couldn´t stop thinking about yesterday when Paul and Embry had been arguing in the living room.

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and went downstairs seeing as I was going to stay with the same clothes that I was wearing. Dark shaded jeans, a square patterned blouse and camel colored ugg boots.

"Let's go lovebirds" I said as I went out of the door with the couples behind me.

God, I missed Embry. I knew he was going to be at Emily´s so I really wanted to get there soon.

"You weren´t following orders but I agree with what you did, after all we´re going to tell them soon" I heard Embry say.

"I sure as hell hope so, I can´t stand them being in the company of leeches anymore" Paul said.

"I´m glad you did it Paul, I just hope they don´t find out because I'm pretty sure that if they find out they´ll kick your asses" Jared said "What do you think Sam?"

"I think they did the right thing, they have to protect them some way or another. I´ve started to trust them more, I'm still not sure what they are though" Sam said.

And what happened with communication? Why can´t you just freaking ask? What the hell have they done! I mean, what has Paul done in order to protect us from the leeches?

Just smile, act as if you haven´t just heard that conversation, it can´t be that bad, right? Oh shit it can.

I went to the front door, I looked at Sarah, she had heard it too, we both looked at Amy and rolled our eyes, obviously she hadn´t seeing as Seth was kissing her again.

Brady entered the house without even knocking; I was surprised by how at home he seemed to feel like.

"Brady!" Sarah said.

"Come on! Don´t worry Sar" He said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it as she blushed slightly. "Hey Em" He said going towards Emily.

"Hi! I´m glad you came!" She exclaimed giving me and my sisters hugs.

"Yeah, so are we" Amy said.

I was heading to the backyard but someone caught my eye. I went towards her and hugged her.

"What the- Elena! "She said hugging me back.

"Hey Kimmy!" I said happily. Kim had made a great impression to me.

"Elena!" Someone said as he hugged me and took me out of Kim´s grasp. It was Jacob. "It´s good to see you again" he said.

"I know, huh?" I said smirking.

"Cute" He said.

"And without even trying" I said as he sighed.

"Elena!" Another voice full of love said.

As soon as I tuned around Embry placed his warm lips against mine. My abnormally cold lips touched his hot ones and the sensation was incredible. My hands tangled in his hair as he pulled me closer to him. His tongue was passing through my bottom lip asking for permission to enter but much to my dismay I denied seeing as we had audience.

"Hey Embry" I said as I let go. He smiled at me knowing why I had let go and put an arm around my waist kissing my forehead.

Jacob and Quil were feinting vomiting.

"Qwilly!" a little girl screamed happily as she entered the house.

"I´m sorry Em, but something came up and I thought about bringing her here" A woman said.

"No problem" Emily said as the woman left.

I looked at Quil and saw how his eyes only concentrated on the little girl, he completely forgot about trying to act disgusted by Embry and my kissing. He looked at her like a father looks at his daughter, proudly.

"_No shit! Quil imprinted on that little girl!"_ Sarah opened her mind to me.

"_Apparently, and by the way the little girl looks at him I would say it´s been some time since it happened"_ I said.

"_That is so cute"_ Amy exclaimed.

I exchanged a meaningful look with Sarah. She too thought this whole imprint thing was forced, and the fact that Quil had imprinted on this little girl only made that suspicion increase.

I couldn´t help but frown as I watched Quil pick the girl later I would know as Claire up and take her on piggy back rides.

"What´s wrong beautiful?" Embry asked concern clear in his voice as he looked at me with his incredible brown eyes.

"Nothing, everything´s fine" I answered. I had a knot in my throat and I was trying to hold the tears back.

Why wouldn´t he tell me? Why the hell wouldn´t he? If he really loved me he would!

He couldn´t persist anymore because Sam came to introduce himself.

"Elena right? I´m Sam" he said.

"A pleasure to meet you" I said shaking his hand. I saw that he noticed my temperature, he tried to disguise it but I saw it.

"Same here" He said as he went to the kitchen where Emily was.

"Elena!" Both Paul and Jared exclaimed coming to give me wolf hugs.

After Paul and Jared let go Embry came back to my side.

Embry started to insist to see what was troubling me but thankfully Kim came and took me and my sisters to the kitchen where we imprints talked while Emily cooked.

"So Kim, how´d you and Jared come to be?" Sarah asked. Kim paled a bit.

"Well, I had been sitting next to Jared nearly in all of our classes for a year and… one day, he started talking to me and we got to know each other and we eventually… fell in love" Kim said blushing the whole time.

Amy and I giggled.

"You two are so cute together!" Amy exclaimed and made Kim blush even brighter.

Sarah, Amy, Emily and I continued to laugh as Kim blushed.

"Well girls, of course you are invited to Sam and my wedding. The invitations will be sent out later this year" Emily said changing the subject for Kim´s sake and beaming as she did so.

What the hell? Emily and Sam were getting married? Okay, I get that Sam couldn´t help the imprint but I've read in Emily´s mind that she wants Leah to be her bridesmaid, isn´t that like ´in your face´ a bit? Don't they take into account Leah´s feelings at all? Isn´t that a bit selfish from their behalf?

"Well, foods ready" Emily said.

We girls started to take the food to the table and before the wolves came to eat we grabbed a plate with food for us.

My sisters and I continued to have comfortable talks with Emily and Kim during lunch.

After lunch, Jared came and took Kim away from us and Sam did the same with Emily.

Embry came and put a hand around my waist.

"Where´s Leah?" I asked.

Embry frowned a bit before answering.

"Leah doesn´t like to come to our little gatherings" He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him hoping he´d tell me the reason why but he simply shrugged, so I decided to push his buttons a bit.

"Jared and Kim´s story is a bit weird, right? I mean, he doesn´t notice her for years and then suddenly they he loves her?" I said.

Embry immediately tensed up and I saw a bit of worry in his brown eyes, I immediately felt bad but he had to tell me.

"Um… yeah but they´d known each other for years before so… it was normal" He said as though it pained him to lie to me.

I felt pain in my heart. He was lying, the tears were about to fall. After all we´ve put up it wasn´t fair that we had to go through this too.

We were in the kitchen standing in front of each other, there was distance between us that I wanted to close but I couldn´t, not until I got at least a bit of truth from him.

I put my arms around me and I will never forget the pained expression I saw in his face.

We stayed that way in awkward silence for a few second until Emily came towards us.

"Elena, we´re going to have movie night tonight and I thought maybe you and your sister would like to join us" Emily said.

"Thank you very much for the invitation but my sisters and I have to work tonight" I said.

"You guys work?" Paul asked clearly surprised as the pack came into the kitchen along with the imprints.

Sarah and Amy immediately came by my side and crossed their arms over their chests.

"What´s with the surprised tone Paully?" Sarah asked mockingly.

"I just never imagined you girls like the working type seeing as your parents pay for everything" He said trying not to laugh at us.

"What do you girls work as anyway?" Quil asked.

"We´re working in a restaurant in Port Angeles, the restaurant belongs to Mr. Jameson´s sister and seeing as their entertainment got pregnant he asked us to substitute her" Amy answered.

"Entertainment?" Seth asked.

"As in singing" Sarah said.

"Do you guys sing well?" Brady asked as if he didn´t know. We had all seen their singing fest in Paul´s mind.

"No, we sing awful which is why it always rains here" Sarah said rather bitchly.

I looked at her and she sighed and opened her mind to me, going back to a conversation she had with Brady in the backyard.

"Brady why do you want to know if I hang with the Cullens?" Sarah asked tiredly.

"They´re not good people, you shouldn´t hang out with them" He said.

"You can´t tell me who I can or can´t hang out with, I can choose my friends" Sarah said.

"Yeah" Brady snorted "Seeing as you did such a good job with Josh" he said.

I felt the same pain she felt when Brady said this and I immediately felt anger towards Brady, not he or any of these guys had right to choose or criticize us on who we could be with.

I knew they were worried about us hanging with the Cullens but for now the only ones that had hurt us had been them.

I nodded at Sarah trying to make her understand that I had understood the way she was acting. Brady looked pained and I felt the anger against him dissipate.

"Well, we best be going" I said.

"Sure, it was great to have you girls here" Emily said giving me a hug.

I said goodbye to the pack and Kim. Paul was making side glances at Embry but Embry only looked at me.

"Bye" I said softly as I brushed my lips against his cheek. He looked pained but I couldn't bring myself to kiss him properly.

"Bye Brady" Sarah snapped.

"Sar, please!" He begged. My sisters and I were in front of my _Porsche _and we were getting in.

"Look Brady, if you´re going to hide secrets from me I suggest you find another freaking girl to hang out with cause I'm sure you´ll find a whole lot of other girls that would die to get laid by you" Sarah said with disgust noticeable in her voice.

With that she got in the _Porsche_, slammed the door and we took off but, before we turned a corner I saw shreds of clothes in the air and I knew Brady had phased.


	16. Do not tell anyone

So sorry for not updating in such a long time, reality got caught up with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>You know, don´t you?"<strong>

"**Don´t tell anyone please…"**

I had gotten really lonely since Seth imprinted. He´s at his imprint house practically every day. The thing is, seeing him imprint is proof that we Clearwaters do imprint. I know, just great, huh?

Every day I wake up and get the hell out of my house. I go to Forks and throught entire LaPush hoping that the next guy I run into will be my imprint, but it never happens.

So my question is: why the hell don´t I imprint? When Sam left me and I became a wolf why couldn´t I have imprinted? It really sucks to be me.

Besides, I have to be in the imprinted wolves mind. I have to relive what Jared and Kim do when they´re alone, what Sam and Emily do and **now**, what my brother and his imprint do which is: yuck.

The girl, Amy seems pretty nice, although too much of a goody to shoes for my taste. She´s exactly like Seth, always positive thinking, she´s one of those who see the glass half full.

I´m really happy that Seth has found his soul mate and managing to do so without hurting anyone, **yet**. I don't understand why Brady, Embry and him don´t tell their girls what they are and about the imprint thing.

At first Sam didn´t think we could trust them, he thought (along with Jacob) that these girls were half vampire or something like that seeing as their senses are sharper than normal humans and that they hang with the happy leech family.

But when the girls met Emily & Sam, it´s like all the doubts they had about them banished. I´ve only met Embry´s imprint Elena, and she seems better than what Embry deserves but hey, who am I to question the imprint gods? Oh god, I'm starting to use Paul words.

Well anyway, Sam and Jacob got to the conclusion that these girls couldn´t possibly mean any harm, even if they wanted to. They then went to talk with the Cullens and the bloodsuckers assured them that they haven´t told the girls anything about their ´condition´ and that they couldn´t tell us the reason why the girls need their help.

And I don´t understand what happened with asking, I mean, can´t the guys just go and ask the girls why they´re asking the Cullens A.K.A the bloody leeches for help? What happened with communication people!

I know, I know, why do I, Leah Clearwater care about some imprints that appeared from nowhere? Because Elena grew on me, it took one look when I saw her in the diner and I felt cared about for once. She defended me against the Natalie slut when not even Embry did. She didn´t even know me and she stood up for me. Besides, for about two entire weeks I've been seeing images in the guys` minds of really kind things she does and she seems like a really good person.

The last thing I want is for my idiotic pack brother to hurt her. I swear I'll castrate him if he does. But the damage has already been made, why did they have to send that text message? Why couldn´t they talk to the girls and ask them to send it instead of doing it themselves? Do they honestly think they aren´t going to find out? Idiots, my brother being one of them.

Well, while I´m having this debate in my head I am actually entering a restaurant in Port Angeles. One of my old friends from high school has come back to town and she asked me to go on a double date with her and her date and his brother.

We went towards the front desk and a girl that seems much younger than me, with long black wavy hair, wearing a cream colored simple dress and white ballerina flats talks to us while she looks at the reserving book.

"Hello, my name is Elena and I'm going to be your waitress for tonight." Elena said as she looked at us and her eyes fell on me.

"Elena?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Hi Leah" She said greeting me_._

"Well, let me take you to your table" Elena said going all professional again. I remember seeing in Embry´s mind when he replayed a memory he had had that Elena had said that they were working in Mr. Jameson´s sister´s restaurant and that they worked as entertainment.

"Here" She said gesturing a table. "Would you like to ask for some refreshments to start with?" She asked politely.

My date, Austin was practically drooling all over her. _Great, just great, I am so going to replay this date when I have patrol with Embry._

We ordered our drinks and as Elena left Austin didn´t take his eyes off of her.

"So, Leah, you never ended up going to college, right?" Amanda, my friend asked as she glared at Austin. I knew she wasn´t asking because she really cared, she just asked because she felt the obligation to do so.

"Right, I didn´t go" I said. _Because I found out I could turn into a freaking wolf!_

A guy brought our drinks and winked at me when our hands brushed. _Dickhead._

Another guy got up onto the stage that was in front of us and started talking:

"Welcome! Tonight we will be hearing young Miss Elena Martinez sing a solo, to be more specific, _someone like you_ of _Adele_" The guy said. Everyone started clapping, including me.

Elena got on stage. All the lights in the restaurant went dim and a single light turned on and focused on Elena. Her long wavy black hair shinned and her eyes had a nice sparkle in them.

"I heard that you're settled down,

That you found a girl and you're married now,

I heard that your dreams came true,

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

You know how the time flies,

Only yesterday was the time of our lives,

We were born and raised in a summer haze,

Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Nothing compares,

No worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead." Elena finished singing.

I heard people clapping and my hands started clapping on their own accord. I had seen in the guy's mind the Martinez sisters sing but it was nothing compared to how she had just sang, one word: incredible.

Elena got off of the stage and the lights returned to normal. I saw her head over to where Sarah and Amy were with a worried face.

Amy was rubbing her temples and her eyes were closed. Elena put a hand on her cheek and Amy opened her eyes, they were watery.

Elena whispered something to her in the ear and she gave her a half smile. Elena kissed her forehead and then turned to Sarah. Sarah looked…scared. There was no other way to explain the look she had.

"Take care of her" I heard Elena say to Sarah.

"What if it happens again?" Sarah asked Elena in a small voice.

"It won´t, the migraines just started so we still have a few days until it happens" She said.

Amy nodded slowly and Sarah relaxed a bit.

I got my mobile out and sent a text to Seth:

_Ur imprint seems sick._

_Go c her!_

Amy and Sarah left and Elena continued taking orders and bringing us our food. The few times our eyes met I noticed the way in which she looked at me, no one had looked at me like that in so much time it felt weird, it just made me grow fonder of Elena.

In the pack everyone looked at me like the alpha´s pathetic ex-girlfriend but, she looked at me with something I could only identify as: respect.

We stayed at the restaurant for a long time. Amanda and her date were sucking each other's faces the whole time, while Austin went to the toilet an hour ago and hasn´t come back.

The restaurant started emptying until only me, my accompanies and another couple were left. Austin had came back ten minutes ago or so smelling like sex.

"I think it´s time to leave" Amanda said. Austin nodded and so did his brother. They got up and put their jackets on.

"Aren´t you coming leah?" Austin asked.

"You haven´t cared about me in the entire evening, you´ve had sex with some tramp in the toilet and now you ask me if i´m going with you guys? Well, my answer is hell no" I said, and since i´ve always been pretty dramatic, I grabbed my coke and spilt it on top of his head. I felt a smirk appear on my lips.

Amanda looked close to laughing but was holding it in because Austin was the brother of her date.

Austin came towards me and looked like he was going to yell at me but Elena arrived next to me first, high- fived me and said:

"You go girl!"

I couldn´t help but laugh when she said it. Austin, his brother and Amanda left.

"You want something to drink?" Elena asked. " I invite" she added.

"Sure, another coke would be nice" I said.

"Elena, you´re closing right?" the guy that seems to be presenter asked her.

"Yeah, so go ahead and say happy birthday to Lucy for me" Elena said smiling. The guy smiled and left.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded. " Not that it bothers me but, the way you look at me, it´s different comparing to the way the pa-guys look at me"

"I look at you with respect Leah" She said simply as she dried some things.

"But…why?" I asked.

"Emily told me what happened between you two and Sam. I look at you with respect beacause I have no idea how you didn´t lose it. How you didn´t go over to Emily and just get your revenge. I admire you self control" She said.

I was left open mouthed and completely petrified. This had been the last thing I had expected.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"So, is it okay if I start calling you sis in law?" Elena asked breaking the awkward silence that had established between us.

I started laughing, I did that a lot being around Elena.

"Don´t you dare" I said still laughing and she joined in.

"Hey Leah, wanna have a good time?" Elena asked grabbing gesturing the liquior storage. " I invite"

"Of course." I said " But are you old enough?" I asked mockingly. Elena rolled her eyes and started eyeing the liquiours. She seemed to be looking for the strongest one. Weird cause we still had to drive back, she grabbed two bottles, she gave me the strong one and she grabbed a softer one.

Wait, she gave me a strong one? Oh shit, she knows. I laughed thinking how stupid the guys had been, even me. Elena isn´t stupid, she probably found out ages ago.

" You know don´t you?" I asked as I gulped some of the liquid down. Elena gulped some of hers done and then answered.

"Don´t tell anyone please…" She started.

"Cheers to that" I said. She smiled and our bottles made contact.

"Thanks Leah" She said.

We finished drinking, closed the restaurant and Elena drove me back. I insited we passed through her house first since I though Seth was probably still there.

As soon as we reached the house I could hear yelling. Elena got out of the car hurridley. Sarah and Brady were in the front yard.

"Leave me alone Brady! I don´t want to talk to you. Let me go!" Sarah screamed. I saw Brady holding Sarah´s arm and he was shaking.

Elena ran towards them and put a hand on Brady´s shoulder.

"Brady, look at what you´re doing" Elena said. Brady looked at his hand and then at Sarah´s wide eyes.

"Oh shit, no, no, Sarah i´m so sorry…" He started as he let go of her arm but Sarah went running into the house.

Embry, Paul, Sam and Quil came out of the bushes.

Embry went over to Elena and just before he reached her she looked at me as if reminding me of my promise. I nodded.

Amy came out of the house along with Seth.

"I´m fine Seth, thaks for coming." She said. Something was wrong. I could see the troubled expression on Seth´s face.

"But Ams…" He said.

"Seth, we have to go home" I said butting in. He looked at me just noticing my presence and nodded.

"I better get inside" Elena said not making eye contact with Embry. She came over to me and I hugged her tightly. The guys were awestruck.

"See you soon Elena" I said letting go.

"Sure thing" She said. She waved to the guys before going inside. When the door closed Embry, Brady and Seth phased in anger and went to the forest.


	17. Why?

**HI! I´m so sorry for taking so long. A lot has been going on latley and i had a writers block. I want to thank Dogrock19 for the review cause it really helped me wake up and start writing again.**

**Also i wanted to say that i put links to images of my OC characters on my profile if you want to check them out. The next chapter should be up pronto. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

"Sarah?" I asked as I entered the dimly lit room.

I saw her in a corner of her green room with her knees up to her chest and crying softly. I sat down next to her and held her. What else could I do?

"Do you want to tell them we know?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No way. If they won´t tell us then I guess they simply don´t trust us" Sarah said wiping her tears away roughly. "If Brady comes to see me, tell him to go to hell for me" she added snuggling into my side.

"He´s capable of doing that you know, for you" I said combing her hair with my fingers.

Sarah sighed deeply.

"I know, but he´s lost my trust and he´s going to have to go through hell to regain it" She said yawing.

"You should get in bed. It´s been a long day and if you don´t get enough sleep you're going to look worse than normal" I said trying to make her smile. She did, but it was a sad smile.

Sarah got up, changed into her pajamas and got in bed. I went towards the door.

"Elena?" Sarah said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks for being here" She said

"No problem Sar. Sleep tight, don´t let the bed bugs bite" I said as I closed the door.

"Or the wolves" She mumbled.

I was about to get out of the room when I saw that the balcony doors were open. I went towards them and just when I was about to close them I saw a wolf hiding in the bushes. It was gray with brown spots on his forehead and sides: Brady.

I closed the balcony doors with lock included. Before I went downstairs I put a soundproof bubble around our house, that way neither of the wolves would be able to hear what we´re talking about.

I went downstairs and found Amy lying on the couch.

"Hey Ams" I said.

"Hi Lena, what are we going to do?" She asked going straight to the point.

"I don´t know" I said sincerely. "I want to tell them but…they´ve hurt us by lying and I know we´ve lied to them too and I am no way trying to justify our actions, it´s just that…"

"I need to know that the truth. I need to know that Seth loves me and trusts me enough to tell me that he´s a wolf. I know we´ll tell them our story soon but just not yet" Amy said interrupting me. "Do you know what really scares me?" She asked in a low voice.

I shook my head.

"That the minute he finds out I´m a witch he´ll leave me and think I´m a freak just like they used to in Spain" She said softly as tears fell from her eyes.

"He would never do that Ams, he loves you too much" I said, sitting on the armrest.

"I think this is going to affect Sarah the most. It´s hard for her to trust people and Brady is making everything harder for her. The last thing she needs is another Isaac" Amy said changing subject as she wiped her tears away.

"I doubt we can compare Brady with Isaac. Isaac is a dick, whereas Brady is-"

"Kind? A good person? Funny? Charming?" Amy suggested.

"Pretty much" I said.

"I got scared when Brady grabbed Sarah´s arm and wouldn´t let go" Amy confessed. " I was with Seth at the moment, he stood in front of me defensively which only made me more nervous and, you didn´t see it but, Embry had started walking towards you the minute he saw you were headed towards Brady, but Quil and Paul stopped him."

I thought back to the look on Embry´s face when I didn't look at him.

"At least he didn´t hurt her" Amy mumbled.

"Physically no, but he did hurt her. " I said.

"I don´t know what I'd do to Brady if Sarah went into another depression because of him" Amy said. I shuddered at the thought.

Sarah had entered a depression a few weeks after the injection. Sarah, Amy and I hadn´t exactly been close before the injection. Sure, we were good friends, but not ones you would go to in cases of personal stuff. The fact that the three of us had been at the beach together that day was due to the fact that we had had a stupid discussion with some of the other girls of our group of friends.

Sarah was one of the most popular girls at our school. Every single guy would drool over her. Her parents' weren´t home most of the time but it was better for her like that. She would get invited to all the parties, make out with all the cute guys and have a heck of a life, but that´s when everything changed.

Her boyfriend dumped her, her friends thought she was a weirdo and she found out she was an unwanted child.

She went into a depression which lasted the longest month of my entire life. I had grown a tight bond with Amy and Sarah while Sarah was in her depression.

Somehow, being able to open our minds to each other helped her get better. She saw that her situation wasn´t better of any of ours. She found out that she could rely on us, that there were people she could count on that were going through the same shit she was.

She slowly started coming out of her dark hole. None of her old friends had tried to help her get out of her depression, only Amy and I did and I know she will always be thankful for having us.

The depression is one of the reasons why she is so bitchy sometimes. She thinks it´s better to defend yourself against stranger than open up and then get hurt. With time she learned that that doesn´t always have to happen.

In Italy, when we left Giorgio, Franco and Carlo, Amy and I were scared that this would cause her to get into another depression, but she took it better than any of us. Apparently she wasn´t so in love with Franco as Amy and I thought.

But I know that with Brady it´s different. I know she loves him more than she shows. I think Brady has taken out of her hole completely. He destroyed the pain that had remained inside of her ever since Spain. He healed her and I know that if he hurts her, she´s going to get back into her hole, and she won´t come back out again.

I´m scared. I remember that the first time we opened our minds, I felt horrible when I relived her memories when she had been in her depression. She had felt lost, angry and sad all mixed up. She blamed everyone for what was happening to her and she didn´t understand yourself what was really happening. She tried to escape from what was happening to her by trying to loose herself in a better place but then she wasn´t able to get out.

The fact that she thought she was alone in this world is something I can´t get out of my mind and it´s something I will never again let her feel.

"Lena, do you think I could go and visit my family in Spain?" Amy asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, you know you only have to say the word and you're on a plane headed there" I said.

"I think it would be good for me. I miss my sister a lot." She said.

"Tomorrow we´ll ask Sarah to see if she wants to go but I won´t go. I think it would be best if I stayed here. I still have to work at the dinner, besides, my family is here" I said. Amy nodded in understanding.

My mother and so call fathers weren´t part of my family anymore. My sister, my ´sisters´, the pack and of course Mr. Jameson are now my family.

"We should go to bed Ams" I said getting up.

She got up too; we went upstairs, got changed and went to our rooms.

As I got in bed I made the bubble disappear and fell asleep listening to the sound of Amy and Sarah´s heartbeats.

* * *

><p>The three of us got up the next day, that is, Sunday morning. Neither of us talked much. Amy and I asked Sarah if she would like to go with Amy to Spain. She agreed to go.<p>

I talked with Mr. Jackson and he organized their trip. They were leaving on Tuesday and they were going to be gone for two weeks.

We didn´t have to worry about school because thanks to our abilities, we could read the teacher´s mind and know the answers of the questions of the exams, so studying wasn´t an issue.

While I was in the study making the last arrangements someone knocked on the door. I got up getting an idea of who it might be and went to the door.

I opened and found Embry.

"Elena" He breathed.

"Embry" I said stiffly.

He looked upset.

"I needed to see you and I wanted to talk. Something is bothering you and I need to know what it is" He said.

_Are you effing serious? _

"I´m fine Embry, okay? Nothing´s wrong." I said. "Do you want something to eat or something like that?" I asked changing the subject.

Embry put a finger underneath my chin and tilted it up so we were looking eye to eye.

"Elena, please, something is bothering and I can´t help but feel the need to know what it is·" He said. I could see in his eyes that he was hurting. Just as I was.

"Look Embry-"I shut up the minute I saw Brady walking up the steps of the porch.

"Brady I´m sorry but… you shouldn´t be here. Sarah doesn´t want to see you, I´m sorry" I said and I saw pain when I looked in his eyes.

Brady started to shake violently.

Embry rushed to his side and pushed him towards the forest. Seth came out of the forest and pulled Brady behind the trees.

Embry came to my side and put an arm around my waist. I took his arm off my waist.

"What the hell was that? Why does he shake when he´s angry?" I screamed. "What aren´t you telling me?" I asked feeling the tears in my eyes starting to sting.

"I…I…." Embry stuttered.

"Why do you lie to me?" I asked in a whisper feeling a tear fall down. Embry came towards me looking ready to comfort me.

I took a step back.

"Don´t cry please Elena, you´re killing me." He said pleading.

"You´re killing me too but apparently, it doesn´t matter because no matter what you´re still lying to me. No matter what you´re still hurting me. Your brothers are hurting my sisters too and if you won´t tell me the truth then…" I didn´t finish the sentence.

Embry´s eyes widened in shock.

"No…Elena please I´ll tell you I just need time to do so and-"

"Whatever" I said closing the door in his face.

Once I closed the door I sat down on the floor, put my knees to my chest and cried silently. I only had one question: why?


	18. We will take the risk

"**We´ll take the risk"**

I cried myself to sleep last night, I just don´t feel right after fighting with Embry, if it´s because of the imprint or not, it still hurts.

Today Amy, Sarah and I woke up but Amy wasn´t her usual happy self, Sarah was quieter than usual and I wasn´t exactly eager for conversation.

I think the trip to Spain will be good for them. We know that I´ll have to tell Brady and Seth where they´re going because if not they´re gonna freak out for sure.

It´s Monday morning but none of us are going to school seeing as Amy wasn´t feeling quite well due to the spasms. We had decided that tonight we would be going to the Cullens to ask for Carlisle´s help. When we had told him about the spasm he had told us that he could give us some sedatives and he could make us go unconscious during our spasm, therefore we wouldn´t feel any pain.

The only condition was that we had to be injected with the sedative before the spasms started. We were already supposed to go to the Cullens later today because we had training with them. Alice hadn´t sent us a text message or anything saying they couldn´t make it so we supposed the plans were still on.

We spent the day on the sofa giving chicken soups to Amy and watching Glee, Ghost whisperer, Bones and NCIS.

By six o clock we started to get dressed to go to the Cullens.

We got dressed and entered my Porsche. We decided to go driving directly to the Cullen house instead of stopping at first Beach and going through the forest just in case we encountered the guys and to make sure that we didn´t bump into whoever was on patrol.

When we arrived the house was silent. I sensed no one in the house.

"This is weird" Amy muttered.

"Maybe they´re in the forest waiting for us" Sarah said. " In that case we should go near the border" she added.

Amy and I nodded and entered the forest heading towards the border. We hadn´t even been walking for a few minutes when something heavy landed on me pushing me against the ground. I saw it´s mouth head for my neck. I heard Amy and Sarah scream.

The figure that was on top of me looked at them startled and then looked at me.

I recognized the figure as Emmett. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Esme appeared behind him.

"Emmett, if you don´t get off of me this instant I will knee you in the eggs even if it hurts me more than you" I said.

He got off of me and helped me up.

"What the hell was that for?" Sarah screamed/yelled.

"We were hunting and we weren´t expecting anyone to be around here. Much less you guys" Rosalie said roughly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking as confused as I felt.

The Cullens looked at each other. Edward looked surprised.

"They don´t know about it, they had nothing to do with it" He told the others.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked impatiently.

Alice took her mobile out of her pocket and passed it to me. A text message appeared on screen.

_Sender: Elena_

_We´re sorry but we can´t continue hurting the guys like this. Thank you for everything. I´m sorry but we can´t continue doing this. We have to cut all ties off. We can´t ever see u again._

_Elena._

"What the hell is this!" Sarah yelled looking at me.

"I didn´t send this" I murmured as an image popped in my head.

Embry and Paul arguing about something in the living room, I remember leaving my phone on the table and then when Embry left I saw that my phone had been moved but I had thought that I had done it while I had been making out with Embry. I felt tears in my eyes.

I opened my mind to Amy and Sarah and showed them the images.

"Shall we?" Sarah asked gesturing the border.

Amy and I nodded.

"Girls, please be careful" Carlisle said.

"They´re the ones that´ll have to be careful" Sarah muttered.

Amy, Sarah and I started walking towards the border. I didn't sense any of the guys near us so we started walking towards Emily´s.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV<strong>

"They look pissed, I think they found out. " Quil whispered to me as we saw the girls storming over to Emily´s. I felt like shit after what had happened with Elena. Emily was sent upstairs by Sam just in case things got out of hand.

"Gee, thanks for the obvious Quil." Paul said darkly.

"The three of them look **really** pissed actually. You guys are in for a good one." Leah -as always pointing out the positive things - said. Paul was about to say something to her when the door opened with a bang.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Elena screamed. In the few months I had known her I had rarely seen her angry, which only showed how angry she was at us. Amy and Sarah entered behind her.

"You had no right! We need the Cullen´s help. You don´t understand what could happen if they refuse to help us." Sarah said.

I saw Amy wince and Seth making a step towards her but as soon as their eyes met, Seth saw how icy Amy´s eyes were and he stopped in his tracks.

Elena seemed lost in thought, but I knew I would never forget the anger I saw in her eyes. The only time I had read Elena´s eyes had been when she was happy and now, when she was mad.

"Hanging with vampires is dangerous." Sam said calmly.

"And hanging around with mutts isn´t?" Elena said in an incredulous voice. I froze. She knew. The three of them did.

"You know?" Seth said quietly.

"No thanks to you." Amy said.

I was surprised by her cold tone. Seth looked hurt.

"How did you find out? " Brady croaked.

" Don´t start acting as if you actually care. We know and that´s it. We need the Cullen´s help and that´s it. You have no idea what we're going through nor what we´ve been through." Sarah said angrily.

This last sentence caught Elena´s attention. She looked at Sarah´s narrowed golden eyes. Her chocolate eyes filled with… fear. I wanted to hold her and assure her everything was alright. But I controlled the impulse.

"We don´t need you to take decisions for us. We have been taking care of ourselves for a long time. We know what´s best for us. No matter what dangers there are, if we achieve what we want with the help of the Cullen´s our lives could actually be… normal." Amy said.

"But you are normal. Compare yourselves with us." Jacob said.

Elena gave a small sigh and Sarah laughed a hysterical laugh.

"Are you serious? You know nothing about us Black." Sarah said with disbelief.

"Let them think for a moment Sarah." Amy said softly.

"They won´t figure it out." Elena said staring at me. Her eyes didn´t leave mine. She took a step closer to us.

Looked at her feet and sighed.

"In this… story there are bloodsucking vampires, big bad wolves… what´s missing? You´d probably picture us as ugly women with broomsticks, black cats and pimples on our noses. We´re witches."

"Is this some kind of bad joke?" Colin asked .

" That´s how we knew what you guys were. Thanks to one of our… gifts." Amy said looking at Seth.

"Looks like you guys aren´t the only one hiding secrets. How does it feel being left out of all the fun?" Sarah said teasing.

" Sarah…" Elena said warning. I didn´t care that she was a witch. I loved her all the same and I would do so as long as she´d let me.

I was still looking at Elena. Tears were about to make their way to her eyes. I had never seen Elena cry. Never. She always seemed so sure of herself and so damn tough. I had never thought that that was just the act she was putting on for Sarah and Amy. She was like their mother after all.

I saw Paul getting closer to Elena.

"If you know what´s good for you Lahote . You´ll stay away." Elena said sternly crossing her arms. "Why the hell did you send that effing text message!" Elena screamed and pushed Paul. His eyes went wide and he started shaking.

"Easy Paul." Sam said as Elena took a step back.

"I needed to do something" he said shaking.

Everyone was silent. I could hear the hearts of Amy, Sarah and Elena beating rapidly. Amy´s phone rang. Elena grabbed the mobile phone from Amy´s pocket and went outside to talk. I followed her.

I went outside.

"Yes, were with the mutts Alice. You saw this was going to happen didn´t you? …I know I'm sorry…Alright. I´ll take them over there in a few minutes…You and I both know they won´t hurt us… okay, bye." Elena said. She had been talking with one of the bloodsuckers.

"Elena?" I said. She turned around, started walking towards me but passed near me and walked towards the door. I stopped her.

"Elena, please. Tell us what you need the Cullens help for." I said pleading her with my eyes.

"You have already done enough Embry." She said not making eye contact.

"Elena, please, talk to me. I´m sorry I know we should've told you guys but we didn´t know how you guys were going to react." I put a finger under her chin and made her eyes level with mine, her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. Tears were about to fall.

"Elena, please…" I said.

"What´s an imprint Embry?" she asked. I froze. "Tell me, please. If you haven´t had the decency to tell me that you were a werewolf at least tell me what an imprint is cause I know you´ve imprinted on me but I don´t understand what that is. It seems like love at first sight but, I´m not sure…" She said.

"An imprint is when a werewolf finds its soul mate. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her … I breathe for you Elena you´re the reason I wake up every day, the reason I live..." I said. I saw confusion and then understanding in her eyes.

She took my finger off her chin a bit roughly_. Oh no, she got it all wrong, damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

"So, you´re forced to like me, right?" She asked." You only like me cause of some ancient magic. Just great! " She said sarcastically.

"No Elena! I don´t just like you… I lo-." I said. The minute I said it she slapped me hard in the face. I didn´t feel it but she immediately bent down in pain.

"Crap! Damn it!" She said.

" Elena, let me help you." I said taking a step towards her.

"No! Don´t! Embry please just… It hurts enough knowing you´re forced to love me." She said taking a few steps away from me. Sarah came out of the house along with Amy and the rest of the pack.

"Elena! What happened?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"He told me what imprint means." Elena said.

Seth and Brady looked shocked.

"You guys know about that?" Seth asked shocked.

"What is it?" Amy asked looking at Seth.

"I…I…It´s when a werewolf finds its soul mate." He said finally.

"The first we see that person we immediately feel attracted towards them and we would be anything they need a friend, a brother or a lover." Brady said staring at Sarah.

"So…what you´re saying is that you´re forced to love that person?" Sarah asked.

"No!" Brady, Seth and I immediately said.

"I understand it like that" Elena said.

"The imprint is like an arrow that points us in the right direction but we choose whether to accept it and later love it like Jared and Sam have done." I said looking at Elena.

"And…what happens if you refuse to be with the person that has imprinted on you?" Elena asked in a whisper. My heart stopped beating at that moment.

"It causes physical and psychological pain to both the imprint and the imprinter." Sam said with a serious tone.

"Nothing we haven´t been through before." Amy muttered under her breath.

I swear I heard Seth´s heart miss a beat. I couldn´t even hear my own. Amy´s phone rang again. Elena had it in her hand.

"What?" She asked roughly." We´re going now Alice…don´t worry…you saw that? don´t tell anyone but… yeah I guess I could have something… tell Carlisle to prepare the-… Okay. We´ll be there in a few seconds."

"Come on. We gotta leave. Some change in plans." Elena said to Amy and Sarah.

"You can´t leave just like that." Jared said.

"You guys haven´t wanted to talk in all this time so just because now you want to doesn't mean we do." Amy said.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"With the people you call bloodsuckers Paul" Elena said stiffly." They need to fix this" She gestured her hand.

"I´m sorry" I said desperately. "I know we should´ve told you before but this is something that takes time to say, the text message was necessary because we couldn´t bare seeing you guys hanging with the leeches, it´s too dangerous" I said.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, I knew she was going to say something about Emily´s scratches.

"We´ll take the risk" Sarah said finally as she, Elena and Amy headed out of the door walking towards the border.

I saw a blurring figure by my side and by the time I could figure out what was happening everything was black.


	19. Embry

**Well people, i don´t know if i should continue with this story. So please tell me your opinion on wether i should continue with this story or not. Sorry that the chapter is so short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry…<strong>

"Thanks Carlisle" Amy said as he gave her the sedatives.

"No problem, they will make you fall asleep so if you and Sarah can leave your relatives for a day or two, Sarah can inject you the sedative and when you go back you´ll be as good as new. Now Elena, let me look at your wrist" Carlisle said as his cold hands grabbed my wrist. We were in his study along with the rest of the Cullens apart from Edward because he was with Bella.

"I take it it didn´t go well" he muttered as he touched my wrist and I winced because of the pain.

"You could say that" Amy said.

"They told us what imprinting is" Sarah said. She had been silent until now, staring into the distance.

"Oh, I see. You don´t accept the bond that has been set between the two of you?" Carlisle asked Sarah.

"I just think it´s way too forced" She said.

"I think it´s gross, the mutts look at you and to think you have to live with the smell for the rest of your life...gross" Rosalie said.

"Rosie…" Emmett said.

"Imprinting is a very special bond girls, think that those boys will unconditionally love you for rest of their lives and they will do everything in their power to make you happy" Esme said as she tucked a strand of Amy´s hair behind her ear.

"I know but it´s just that I wish it could´ve been their decision and not just because some stupid ancient magic tells them to" Sarah said, I could tell she was starting to get angry. Suddenly I saw her relax.

"Jasper, shove your gift where it fits" I said knowing my sister wouldn´t be able to say anything. Apparently Jasper listened to me because Sarah told him to eff off seconds later.

"There you go Elena" Carlisle said as he finished putting a bandage on my wrist. "You have a minor sprain on your wrist. Although it´s your right wrist try not to use it too much, I'm guessing that you´ll have problems at school, to write that is." Carlisle said. I nodded thanking him as I walked towards Sarah and Amy.

"How did the mutts take the fact that two of you are going to Spain?" Rosalie asked.

"They don´t know" I said.

"Do you want me to help you tell them?" Alice asked.

"Thanks Alice but I don´t think you being present would help" I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze in thanks. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, thanks for everything but I think we should get going" I said.

"Have a nice time in Spain girls" Esme said hugging Sarah and Amy and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"If you need anything call us" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I was thinking of going to stay with my sister for a few days" I said. Mr. Jameson, who now prefers that I call him Reese, is moving in with my sister.

They hadn´t exactly been going out for a long time but their relationship was going incredibly well; Amy had practically begged me to go and buy dresses for their wedding already.

"Okay, we´ll call there to see how you´re doing" Esme said.

My sister and I bided the remaining Cullens goodbye and left.

The drive home was silent. No one talked and the only thing that could be heard was the song _over the rainbow_ of _Israel Kamakawiwo._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? _

_Well I see trees of green and_

_Red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying, "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than we'll know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? _

* * *

><p>We got entered home and we each left to our rooms.<p>

"I will miss you guys so god damn much!" I exclaimed as I hugged Amy. "Pinky promise me you´ll call!"

"Of course we will!" Amy promised as she held me tighter.

"If you two end up suffocating each other I won't have to worry about calling either of you" Sarah said as I let go of Amy and went to hug her.

"Lovely as always" I muttered as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back although she wasn´t much of a contact person, except with Brady obviously.

The taxi appeared in our driveway and grabbed my sister´s luggage.

"Please take care" I said as I hugged them both.

"Promise" Amy said as she and Sarah let go.

I was worried, I admit it, my sisters and I hadn't been apart in some time and I would die if anything happened to them.

Amy and Sarah got into the cab and I saw as they drove away, I stood there like that in the middle of my driveway waving for a couple more seconds until I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Where the hell did Sarah go?"

"Where the hell did Amy go?" Both Brady and Seth asked at the same time starting to shake.

Embry growled at them and pushed me gently away from them.

"Don´t" I said as I moved away from him.

"They left" I said.

"Where?" Brady breathed.

"When are they coming back?" Seth asked.

"They went to Spain and they're coming back in two weeks" I said. Brady and Seth seemed to calm down.

"You didn´t go with them?" Embry asked. I looked at him and read in his mind that he had been unconscious and that the minute he had regain consciousness he had headed over here to see me.

I took a step toward him and put a hand on his cheek.

"What the hell happened? Why were you unconscious?" I asked.

Embry closed his eyes and he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of having me touch him.

"Paul and um… I kind of … phased close to him and he kind of went unconscious cause we were… un a little too close" Brady stuttered.

"Idiots" I muttered grabbing Embry´s face in my hands and examining the rest of his body looking for any wounds.

"I´m fine, **now**" Embry said, making sure the ´now´ stood out as he put his warm hands on top of my cold ones.

I was supposed to be mad at him! How could´ve I been so weak! I took a step backwards abruptly.

"I…um" I stuttered as I felt the oh so familiar wave of dizziness invade me. I closed my eyes a moment trying to shake it off. _Crap._

"Elena?" Embry asked worried.

"I´m fine, I have school" I said as I got into my car.

The dizziness was getting too much to bear as I started the engine. I drove to Forks but I was not going to school.

I arrived just in time to Kayla´s as I felt darkness envelope everything. _Embry…_


	20. Weddings & other affairs

**okay so this chapter doesn´t contain any wolf action so if you wanna skip it you won´t miss out on anything. It´s just about Sarah and Amy´s trip to Spain and some surprises they´ll find there.**

**Also, a special thank you to pugdogsrule for your awsome review. It really made my day! :) Another thanks to Dragz1991 for your consturctive critique, i´ll try to make sure to write who´s point of view I´m writing from.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Weddings &amp; other affairs<strong>

**Amy POV (Spain)**

I breathed in the scent of rain I had missed so much. I enjoyed the view of the green mountains surrounding the airport and the cool breeze creating goose bumps on my skin. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I grabbed my suitcase with Sarah by my side grabbing her own.

We walked towards Mr. Jackson giving him a hug each. He had become a handy ally in France and till this day he hasn´t let us down.

"It´s been a while" He said smiling as he hugged Sarah.

"You could say that" Sarah said smirking.

We got in the car and headed home. It was a long drive but it was worth the wait. I really wanted to see my little sister. I had talked to her from time to time using Gmail but the messages were never really long.

I also wanted to see my mom although I wasn´t sure whether I could look at my father. From what my sister had told me last time we had talked, he was still having an affair.

I could sense Sarah´s nervousness from my seat. I grabbed her hand and gave her a tight squeeze. She gave me a small smile and continued to look out of her window. I wondered if her parents would even be home.

Our first stop was going to be Sarah´s to see if her parents were home, if they weren´t she´d come to me to my house and then we´d go to the hotel. We couldn´t stay each at their own house, for starters, because I couldn´t stand to be away from Sarah, being away from Elena was hard enough already. Secondly, she has to inject the sedatives when things get worse.

I still don´t know when the worse will come, each time it´s different. I just hope it comes soon, that way it can be over and done with.

Sarah has started to have headaches on the plane, so I guess Elena should start to have headaches and get dizzy soon too.

"_Welcome to Zarautz"_

We passed the sign welcoming us back to where it all begun. We hadn´t told our families that we were going. I´m not really sure why, I just guess we didn´t think it was necessary.

We stopped at Sarah´s house.

"That´s my mom´s car" She said pointing to the black BMW X6.

Mr. Jackson stayed in the car as Sarah and I headed to the door. She got out the keys and opened the door.

"Congratulations! I´m so happy for you son!" Sarah´s mom exclaimed as she hugged Sarah´s brother David.

When she heard the door open she looked towards the door along with the rest of the four occupants of the house.

"Sarah?" Her father asked.

"Hi dad" She said timidly. Her father got up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much! Why didn´t you tell us you were coming?" He asked smiling.

"_Wow, this did not expect. What do you think personality transplant or brainwash?"_ Sarah opened her mind to me.

"_Who cares? Just enjoy_" I said.

"I wanted to surprise you" Sarah lied easily.

"Sar!" He brother came over hugging her with a huge smile on his face.

"_Wow, I´m surprised his face isn´t breaking_" Sarah said to me.

I sighed; she was never going to forgive them for what they made her go through.

"Hey Dave" Sarah said hugging him.

"Hello dear" Her mother said giving her a small squeeze.

"Hi mom" Sarah said with a fake smile.

"_Awkward much?"_ She said to me.

"Amy!" Her father said noticing me and greeting me.

"Hi Mr. Ramirez" I said. Ramirez is Sarah´s real surname but she changed it when we left Spain.

"Where´s Elena?" He asked.

"She stayed back home" I said.

I heard someone cough. I looked and saw a petite redhead standing next to Dave. She had white skin and gray eyes.

"Aren´t you going to introduce me David?" She asked.

"Of course Amanda. This is my sister Sarah and her friend Amy" He said." Girls, this is my fiancé Amanda Vazquez"

"Wow, that´s great! Congratulations guys!" I said trying to figure out where I had heard that surname before.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Sarah said after the initial surprise.

"So, when´s the big day?" I asked giving Sarah more time to compose herself.

"Well, Amanda´s a writer and she´s just started to write her book, so when she finishes the book well get started with the preparations" Dave said looking at Amanda proudly.

"What´s the book about?" Sarah asked after finally regaining control of herself.

"The Salem Witches" Amanda said excitedly. "Dave told me about you and your friends and it inspired me to write a book about three girls who are witches back in the old days, they are being persecuted and are to be trialed for witchery, but they manage to escape and fall in love with some of the men that are supposed to be trying to kill them" Amanda explained.

"Wow, cool story" Sarah said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"_Freaky more like it_" Sarah said to me.

"How long are you girls staying?" Mrs. Ramirez asked playing with her long blonde locks.

"_Wow, didn´t take long to be bitchy"_ Sarah said to me.

"For two weeks, we´ll be staying at the central hotel" I said before Sarah could say anything she´d later regret.

"Does your family know you´re here?" Mr. Ramirez asked me.

"Um… no but I´m going to go and visit them now" I said heading to the door.

"Do you need a lift?" Dave asked me.

"No thanks, my rides still outside" I said.

"_Call me whenever you need to be saved. Good luck Sar"_ I opened my mind to her.

"_Thanks, you too"_ Sarah said.

I opened the door to head to the car but I found no other than Isaac, Sarah´s ex along with his parents on the stairs.

"Amy?" He asked shocked. He looked behind me and saw Sarah.

"Isaac?" She asked looking ready to either cry or hit him, I wasn´t sure.

"Isaac!" Amanda said happily. "Lil bro, do you know Dave´s little sister?"

"Yeah" He said simply, looking at Sarah.

"Right, well I must be off" I said looking at Sarah´s poker face.

"_Don´t kill anyone please_" I said to her.

"_I ain´t making no promises_" She said.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" Everyone else said except for Sarah and Isaac. Sarah seemed to be trying to kill Isaac by glaring at him and he seemed to be studying every curve of Sarah´s body. _Dick._

"I take it I won't have much free time today right?" Mr. Jackson asked me.

"Doubt it" I said getting into the car.

The ride home was short to say the least. We arrived quicker than I'd wanted.

"I´ll be alert" Mr. Jackson said as I got out of the car. I nodded to him and headed to the door, got my keys out and opened the door.

It was quiet. Really quiet.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard someone move in the house.

"Amy?" a weak voice asked. A small figure came out of the living room.

With dark blonde hair up until her shoulders and beautiful green puffy eyes, my sister came running towards me crying and gave me a hug.

She had changed a lot. She now had defined curves. Her hair was blonder and she had make up on. She was only fourteen but she looked like an adult comparing to the young girl I had left behind so many months ago.

"Gemma! Shhh… it´s alright" I tried to soothe her.

We sat down on the couch like we used to back in the old days. I started playing with her hair much like Elena does with mine.

"Where is everyone?" I asked once she had calmed down a bit.

"M-mom confronted dad a-about the a-affair." She said.

"What?" I couldn´t believe it.

"S-she said she´d k-know for a long time a-and that she w-was tired of his lying. H-he denied it all" Gemma said.

"I can´t believe it" I said.

"He then p-packed his bags and l-left" Gemma finished.

"Where´d mom go?" I asked.

"T-to aunt Clara´s. S-she said she´s come back in a f-few hours" Gemma explained.

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked.

"Half an hour before you arrived" Gemma said finally calming down.

We stayed there for a few minutes in silent, each in their own world thinking about their things until Gemma talked.

"You know how mom would always say to listen to dad no matter what?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I was ready to listen to him explain about the affair, ready for him to say anything. That the love finished or that it wasn´t the same but, he didn´t say anything when he left" Gemma said starting to cry again.

"I´ve missed you so much Ams" My sister said.

" I´ve missed you too" I confessed.

My sister suddenly looked up at me, she bit her lip as if preparing to say something to me. She finally decided to say whatever she was going to say because she started talking.

"Amy?"

"Yeah Gem?"

"Would…would you come back home?"


	21. Things we do for sisters

**So, i am going to be really occupied this week cause i´ve only got one week of exams left and i finish ,cause summer vacation is around the corner. So i soubt i´ll be able to update this week.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Things we do for sisters<strong>

Everything was dark. It´s like when you fall asleep in the afternoon and then when you wake up and you have no idea what time it is or what you´ve missed. I knew I was lying on a couch with many blankets on top of me. I was quite cold so I pulled them up to my chin. The pistachio green colored walls were somewhat familiar to me. I looked in front of me and saw the 42" plasma TV I went to buy with Mr. Jameson for my sister Kayla´s house.

I saw my reflection in the now turned off TV. I had some stiches on my forehead. I slowly sat up and got dizzy the moment my feet touched the ground. The floor of the living room was cold so I looked for my shoes making noise as I did so. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and the next thing I knew was being blinded by the light in the living room.

"Crap" I mumbled closing my eyes and then slowly opening them as I accustomed to the light.

"What? Elena are you okay? Does something hurt?" I heard a frantic Kayla ask.

"Kayla baby, the light probably hurt her eyes" Mr. Jameson, Reese as he now insisted I call him ever since he started going out with my sister, said.

"Oh god, I´m so sorry! Are you okay? God I've been so worried! Reese said you´d be alright that this has happened before but I wasn´t sure if you´d wake up. Reese found you in your car unconscious. You were so pale and cold I thought that I´d lost you" Kayla rambled on as she enveloped me in a hug.

"I´m fine" I mumbled as Kayla let me go.

Mr. Jameson tuned off the light of the living room and instead turned on a table lamp and gave me coffee. I looked at it with a disgusted face. I hated coffee.

"Elena you know this is the only thing that can boost up your energy" Reese said. I sighed as I took the coffee to my lips and taking a small sip.

"So, Reese said that this…seizure or attack or whatever hasn´t even started yet. Why do they happen?" Kayla asked sitting on the love seat with Reese.

"I´m not really sure but each time one of these seizures happen a physical change occurs or we developed another ability" I explained.

"That´s why you lost so much weight in such little time?" Kayla asked as she recalled the time when I lost about five kilos in a few days in Spain.

I nodded as I took yet another sip of the disgusting coffee.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked at the darkness outside.

"About seven thirty" Reese said. "How is your head?" He asked.

"Fine, I´m just a bit dizzy. What happened to my forehead?" I asked gesturing my stitches.

"Apparently when you fainted you hit your head against the steering wheel" Reese answered.

"Thanks for patching me up" I said as I took the last sip of my coffee. " I should get going home. " I said.

"Are you going to be alright to go home alone?" Kayla asked.

"Course" I said as I got off the couch, put my shoes on and gave them a hug each.

"If you need anything call me and remember you´re gonna be staying with me for a few days next week" Kayla said.

"Yeah, I´ll remember." I said as I went to the door. "Bye!" I said as Reese gave Kayla a kiss and hugged her from behind. I could still hear Kayla´s giggles as I got into my car.

I arrived home just in time to grab the house phone because it was ringing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Lena!" Sarah and Amy screamed with delight as soon as they heard me.

"I miss you guys so much!" I screamed into the phone.

"Are you okay? Kayla and Mr. Jameson called and told us that you fainted" Sarah said.

"How´s your forehead?" Amy asked.

"It´s okay, just a few stitches" I said. "How was your arrival?" I asked.

"Horrible" They both said in unison.

"There are some things we need to talk to you about Lena" Amy said and I didn´t like the tone in which she said it.

"Sure, should I log in Skype and then we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah" Sarah said and I hung up.

I got my laptop, sat on the couch Indian style out and logged in Skype. A few moments later I was seeing Amy and Sarah by using the camera and we were talking about Sarah´s brother getting engaged to Isaac´s sister and how Isaac is hitting on Sarah the whole time.

"God I wish I were there to kill him" I said frustrated.

After everything he made Sarah go through how could he now act as if none of that had happened.

"Tell me about it, before I leave I am going to knee him in the balls" Sarah said smirking. Amy giggled.

"What about you Ams?" I asked. Sarah looked at me with a ´you better sit down for this´ face.

"Um… well my mom finally confronted my dad about the whole affair thing" Amy said.

"Did he confess?" I asked.

"No, he denied it all" She sighed.

"Sorry to hear that" I said.

"She found out who her father is having an affair with though" Sarah said softly.

"Who?" I asked, knowing this could not be good.

"My effing aunt" Amy muttered. Ouch.

"Um… I'm sorry to hear that Ams" I said sincerely.

"It is just so messed up" Amy said putting her hands on her face. Sarah put an arm on her shoulder and I wished I could be there to give her a hug.

Amy looked up at me.

"Um… Elena?" She said nervously.

"Yeah?" I said.

"My sister asked me if I could… come back to live here" Amy said.

"And… what did you say?" I asked.

"I don´t know" Amy said.

"I can´t leave you guys. I can´t leave our home. I can´t leave … Seth" Amy finished in a whisper.

"I…" I started to say but the back door opened with a slam and I nearly fell off of the couch.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I put the laptop aside and got on my feet.

"Why would you leave me Ams?" Seth asked going towards the laptop.

"Seth!" Both Brady and Embry called. Seth kneeled in front of the laptop.

"You guys were eavesdropping?" I half asked/yelled.

Embry looked at me and our eyes made contact.

I felt my heart beats go faster, my breathe got caught up. I felt as if it had been ages since I had last seen him. He was shirtless as usual. His russet colored skin seemed to shine in the dimly lit living room. His raven colored hair made a fantastic contrast with his skin and it seemed soft and shiny.

"Elena" He breathed as if it had been ages since he had last seen me.

"Ams you can´t leave me!" Seth begged.

I wasn´t able to hear Amy´s reply because a big hot hand caressed my cheek. I looked up and found Embry´s beautiful dark brown eyes.

"What happened to your forehead?" He asked as he examined the rest of my body looking for any other wounds.

"I hit my head against the steering wheel when I was driving earlier" I said half truly.

Embry passed his thumb on my forehead and my breathing hitched when he did so.

"Elena, will you please-"Embry started but I cut him off before he could continue.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seth got all crazy when he heard what Amy´s sister asked" Brady explained. He was looking at the laptop with a pained expression. I looked at the screen and saw that Sarah was looking down. Trying by all means no to make eye contact with Brady.

"Seth, I don´t know …" Amy started saying.

"You can´t leave me Ams. I´d die without you. Already not seeing you and the fact that you´re angry with me is killing me" Seth said with a pained expression.

"And it´s not because of the imprint" Brady remarked. Sarah looked up and her eyes met Brady´s, but she quickly looked away.

"Seth, I can´t leave my sister" Amy said.

"Then bring her here" Seth begged.

"Her life is here, in Spain" Amy tried to make him understand.

"And yours is here" Seth said softly.

"I don´t know if… it´s because of the imprint or not" Amy started to say softly " But I love you too much to be away from you for too long" Amy said.

A smile appeared on Seth´s face. His face glowed and he looked like the happiest guy on earth. Amy was now looking down and a blush had spread out on her cheeks.

"I love you too Ams" Seth said. "And I´m sorry for everything" Seth said. Amy looked at him and they simply stayed there staring at each other.

I felt heat radiating from behind me. I turned and found Embry. My face and his were inches apart. His hot breath tickled my face and created goose bumps of pleasure appear on my arms. Embry placed his forehead softly on mine.

"I´m sorry Elena, I miss you." He said softly. His face was getting closer to mine slowly.

"Brady, get out of my effing house!" Sarah suddenly screamed.

I got away from Embry and tuned to face the screen.

"Sar, please." Brady begged.

"Just because Amy and Seth are on speaking terms now doesn't mean I have to be on them with you too. I hate you Brady! " Sarah screamed. She got up from wherever she was sitting and disappeared from the screen.

"Sarah!" Brady called.

He started shaking softly.

"Get out" I commanded.

"Elena, can´t we just talk, please?" Embry asked pleading me with his eyes.

"Go away please." I said looking away from him.

Sarah was angry with Brady and I knew it wasn´t easy for her considering how much she liked him, what kind of sister would I be if I was happy with my boyfriend while she was suffering?

Brady started shaking even more.

"Get out" I repeated.

"Bye Ams" Seth said to Amy.

"Seth, you can come back any time to talk with Amy" I said.

"Thanks Lena" he said.

Seth grabbed Brady and took him outside.

Embry stood in the living room. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"Goodbye Embry" I said softly.

"Bye Elena" He mumbled as he left. I heard the door close.

"Lena?" Amy asked.

"We´ll talk tomorrow Ams" I said. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"Ok" She said. I turned off the laptop and felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

I love Embry, but I won´t leave Sarah alone.


	22. Stay with me

**Thanks to pugdogsrule,SilentTalker2000 and anubisfreak. The story may seem a bit sad but in this chapter things get loads better. Pugdogsrule, i hope this chapter meets your expectations, thank you for your review and i´ve loved that you´ve helped me by telling me the that Brady and Sarah´s often arguments are getting tedious. I´ve tried to fix it in this chapter so i hope you´ll tell me your opinion. Also, to all of you who are reading this story, I´d love to hear you opinions about thiS story so that i can make it better.**

**Until next time!**

**Camille XO**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with me<strong>

**Elena POV**

These past few days have passed relatively quickly. Tomorrow I am going to go to Kayla's house and stay with her for a week until Sarah and Amy come back. God, how I miss them!

For these past few days Seth, Brady and Embry have been coming over to talk with Sarah and Amy through Skype. I open the door for them and then leave to work. I know that if I look at Embry in the eyes I´m a goner.

Amy and Seth are just friends for now, but I know that soon they´ll get back together. Even Sarah and Brady are on talking terms. They mostly fight but I´ve come to think that Sarah starts fighting with him just to have an excuse to talk with him. I hope that when they come back, everything can go back to normal.

Yesterday Leah came to visit me while I was working. She never touched the pack subject and I was grateful for it. She knows how to listen and when she has to talk. Really, she´s great.

Right now I'm driving to Port Angeles to work. I have managed yet again to not look at Embry. It hurts like hell but, if what I think is correct, we just need to wait a week longer.

I arrived at the restaurant and the day was passing smoothly until I received a call from Embry.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

"Elena, it´s me, Embry" He said.

"What do you need? Is something wrong?" I asked, getting nervous.

"No, nothing´s wrong. It´s just that I wanted to ask you if you had another shirt like the one you lent me" Embry said, I could practically hear the smile in his voice and I couldn´t help but smile too as I relived the memory.

"Who phased?" I asked smiling.

"Brady, apparently that idiot Isaac kissed Sarah" Embry said.

"What?" I screamed/asked. Which cause many of the costumers to stare at me.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"I think Isaac is now sterile" Embry said.

I laughed which caused him to chuckle.

"He had it coming" I commented.

"Yeah" Embry agreed.

"Did Sarah say or do anything to tranquilize Brady?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, it was a bit of a cheesy moment. Sarah said that she didn´t need anyone to protect her and that she could do it herself. Then, Brady said that he knew that she could protect herself but that even though, he´d always be there for her, no matter what" Embry said.

A silence established between us, but it wasn´t uncomfortable, it was actually really nice. I could hear his breathing which tranquilized me.

"Um… about that shirt, If you go to the attic and you open the box we took your shirt out of I´m sure you´ll find another one." I said, breaking the silence.

"The box read Italy, right? It´s just that when we went to get the shirt I wasn´t paying attention to where we going" Embry said.

I smiled. He wasn´t paying attention to where we were going, he was paying attention to me. I just realized that this was the longest conversation we´d had since we confronted them with the truth.

"Yeah, the box read Italy" I said.

I heard him go up the stairs and open a door. He entered the attic.

"France, Germany, Belgium, Sweden, Portugal…Italy" He said finally finding the box.

I heard a sound similar to many boxes falling.

"Crap" Embry muttered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I´m fine, it´s just that a box fell. It says…photos Italy"

_Crap_, I thought. In those boxes there were photos of Giorgio, Franco, Carlo, my sisters and I and we were a bit… close to each other.

I could only hear silence from the other side.

"Embry, are you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I´m here" He murmured.

"Did you find the shirt?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, thanks"

"Okay, then I guess…" I started, really not wanting to hang up.

"Right, I mean…" Embry said.

"Bye Embry" I said, taking my time.

"Elena, um… I'll be here when you come back to close the house and I was thinking if maybe you´d like to go and have dinner or something like that" Embry asked nervously.

I thought about it a bit. Brady and Sarah seem to be going okay and I'm pretty sure they´ll be back together in no time.

"I´d really like that" I said honestly.

"Great" Embry said, with so much sincerity that I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Bye Embry" I said.

"Bye Elena, I miss being with you, a lot" Embry confessed.

"I miss being with you a lot too, Em. I´ll try to finish early, okay?"

"I´ll be waiting" He said, and with that he hung up.

I sighed and smiled.

Could everything really go back to normal? I hoped it would.

"Elena, could you attend table six please?" Jason, one of the waiters asked.

"Sure" I said, putting my apron on.

The table had five occupants; three boys and two girls.

"Hello, my name is Elena and I´ll be your waitress for tonight" I greeted them.

"Would you like something to drink to start with?" I asked as I made eye contact with one of the boys and he smiled at me. I smiled back politely.

_This is going to be a long night,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason, I´m going to head out, okay?" I asked aching to see Embry. I had finally finished my shift. I couldn´t help the butterflies I felt in my stomach.<p>

"Sure Lena, have a fun night" Jason said winking at me.

I put my coat on and left the restaurant.

As I was walking down the street, I saw that at the end of it there was a large figure. I was just about to read that person´s mind when another appeared in front of me. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you" The guy that had smiled at me and that had been flirting with me all night, said.

"It´s okay" I said, really wanting to get to Embry.

"You know, you´re really beautiful" The guy said.

"Um… thanks" I said, hoping he´d get the ´leave me the hell alone´ sign but with no such luck.

"My name´s Lucas" The guys said, grabbing my hand to kiss it.

"Um…Elena" I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"And I´m Paul, nice to meet you, buh bye!" Paul, the figure I had seen at the end of the street, said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Lucas, towards the start of the woods.

When we were away enough I screamed at him.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" I asked.

"That guy was hitting on you Elena!" Paul said, raising his voice.

"No shit!" I said sarcastically.

"Look, Elena, you have to stop this. This is literally killing Embry! And you too even if you don´t want to admit it" Paul said, obviously he hadn´t spoken to Embry yet.

"First of all, mind your own business Paul! And second-"I said, but Paul cut me off.

"Don´t be so immature Elena" He said roughly. "Embry loves you and you love him, why do you have to make this so effing difficult!" He screamed.

I was really starting to get angry.

"Leave me alone, Paul" I snapped, starting to walk away before I did something I'd later regret.

"I´m not gonna obey your every command like a whipped puppy, understand? What you´re doing is selfish!" Paul said angrily.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed outraged. "What the hell do you base on to say that?"

"You´re making everyone in the pack miserable because of your little outburst" Paul said.

"You have no idea what I've been through so shut up Paul" I said.

"I have no idea because you never decided to say ¨Hey Paul! By the way, I´m a witch´" Paul said, trying to imitate a girl's voice.

"Do you honestly think that you´re adequate to scold someone for keeping secrets!" I hissed. "It wasn't only my decision to make"

"Same thing happened in the pack, besides the fact that we didn´t know what the hell you girls were made everything more difficult. We needed to know you enough to learn to trust you and to know that you weren´t a threat to our tribe. Obviously, you are, and our biggest mistake was to trust a witch like you and your sisters" Paul said with venom.

No one in the freaking world messes with my sisters. No one. So I punched Paul in the face. Ignoring the pain that shot through my hand even though it was the same one with which I slapped Embry.

Paul started to shake violently. His figure was a mere blur in front of me. I saw his hands turn into fists and a few seconds later, as I threw myself to the ground, I saw those fists turn into paws.

One thing was seeing them as wolves in their minds; it was a totally different thing to see it in front of your eyes.

In front of me, there was a bear sized wolf with dark silver fur and hostile eyes looking at me seeming ready to attack. He bared his teeth at me and I closed my eyes.

The last conscious thought that I had was that I loved Embry.

I opened my eyes just in time to see the dark silver haired wolf crouch ready to jump and just in time to see another wolf with a grey coat and black snout jump on top of him. The wolf was Embry.

I made a ball with my body trying to protect myself just in case, in order to suppress the horrible sounds I was hearing and also in order to not see anything.

After what felt like hours, a pair of warm arms picked me up and held me bridal style. I inhaled his scent and I knew it was Embry. I snuggled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

I heard some other distant voices belonging to Jared and Sam, but I didn´t bother to check. After walking for a few minutes we arrived to my car.

"Elena baby, I need the keys so I can take you home" Embry whispered in my ear, I loved the way his hot breathe created goosebumps along my arms. I took my keys out of my back pocket and passed them to Embry.

He opened the passenger door and put me inside, buckling my seatbelt. Our eyes made contact and I saw pure anger and worry in his beautiful brown eyes. He has a gash on his cheek which was bleeding.

"Embry" I said as I got out of the car. I had my back against my back the car and Embry was in front of me, our faces inches away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Embry laughed.

"I think I should be the one asking that Elena. Did Paul…?" Embry didn´t finish the answer, instead he closed his eyes and created fists with his hands obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Embry" I breathed as I grabbed his face in my hands pressing my lips against his. Embry´s arms immediately went around my waist and pulled me close.

I had wanted to do this for so long. I pressed my body against his, aching for contact. I put my hands in his hair in an attempt in pulling him closer to me. I softly bit his lower lip as permission for my tongue to enter his mouth. He granted access and our tongues fought for dominance.

After a while we parted. Embry put his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Elena" Embry said.

"I love you too Embry and I´m so sorr-" Embry cut me off by putting a finger on my lips.

"It´s okay, I'm the one that should ask for your forgiveness, I should´ve-"now it was my turn to cut him off by kissing him once more. He smiled and as it was contagious, so did I.

"I should take you home" Embry said.

I got into my car and he closed my door.

He sat in the driver's seat and started the car. I snuggled into his side and he put an arm around me. I sighed as I felt my eyelids close.

I barley realized when Embry picked me up in bridal style once more and took me to my room. I changed into some short shorts and an oversized t-shirt in my bathroom. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Night Love" He said as he started towards the door, but I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Don´t leave. Stay with me, please?" I begged.

I saw Embry nod and get into my bed. He laid down, I went towards him and laid my head on top of his bare chest. He put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. Our legs were tangled and his soft breathing made it easy for me to fall asleep.

I fell asleep thinking that maybe, if Paul had killed me it wouldn´t have been so bad, seeing as because of Giorgio and his brothers, I was already marked for death.

But if Paul would´ve killed me, I definitely wouldn´t be here with the man I love and need to live. I tried to forget about the Italian´s and instead concentrated on the man lying beside me, the man which was a werewolf, a werewolf I would love forever, no matter what.


	23. Stay with me 2

**Sorry, i forgot to mention a special thanks to pugdogsrule & anubisfreak. Love your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with me 2<strong>

**Embry POV**

The past week has been horrible to say the least. My imprint, my soul mate, rejected the imprint. I didn´t know what was worse, the fact that she was angry with me because of something that I, myself, couldn´t control or the fact that I saw her every day and that she wouldn´t even look at me.

Thank god it´s all over and all thanks to the fact that Paul nearly killed my reason for living, not that i wouldn´t to kill him even less.

I had been looking at the photos which had fallen out of the box that was above the box that read Italy. In those photos Elena, Sarah and Amy appeared cuddling with other three guys. There were names behind the photos: Giorgio, Franco and Carlo. I got really jealous because Elena and Giorgio were kissing and hugging in various photos. Also, the fact that on the nametag of the shirts Elena had lent me, the name of Giorgio Di Pietro appeared didn´t calm me down, on the contrary, it only made me angrier.

It angered me to think that that Giorgio dude could´ve been Elena´s first time and that that´s the reason as to why she has so many of his shirts, because when they´d **_do it_**, he´d leave his shirts behind. I couldn´t imagine any other man touching my Elena. Just the thought of it angers me.

The thing is, after seeing the photos; I grabbed the shirt for Brady and headed downstairs. I tossed the shirt to Brady and felt a need to phase, which is what I did. I went to the Martinez´s backyard and let the anger consume me, feeling the heat take over.

The minute I phased, images of another wolf´s mind entered my own. The mind belonged to Paul and in it, I saw an image of Elena on the forest floor. Her eyes were wide open and in them, I could only see pure fear at what stood before her.

Next thing I knew, I was running towards Port Angeles, concretely to the forest in which Elena and Paul were. I sensed other minds joining mine and Paul's but I didn´t acknowledge them.

I ran as if my life depended on it, because my life really did depend on it, Elena was my life, and without her why would I want to live? If Paul killed her, I would first kill him and then kill myself.

When I arrived to where Paul and Elena were, Paul seemed ready to attack but before he could, I jumped on top of him, my teeth aiming for his neck and with the only thought of hurting him as much as I could. Since I took him by surprise I managed a fair advantage. I damaged his face and ribs mostly. All I could think about was killing the wolf that had nearly killed my mate. It didn´t matter if I killed him as long as my imprint was safe.

"_Embry Stop!"_ Sam alpha ordered me.

As much as I wanted to continue attacking Paul, an alpha order was an alpha order and I had no other choice than to obey. I stopped in my tracks, a mere meter away from Paul.

"_He could´ve killed her Sam!"_ I argued, as Jared helpt Paul, whom had phased back, get on his feet. I phased back too, feeling no need in continuing to be in wolf form due to the lack of threat. I put the pants I had tied to my leg back on. I felt a slight pain in my cheek, I touched it with my hand and found that it was bleeding, but I didn't care, it would heal in a matter of time and unfortunately, so would Paul´s wounds.

"Go see if Elena´s alright" Sam said, once he had phased back and helpt Jared carry Paul.

I didn´t need to be told twice. I walked over to where Elena was lying on the forest floor. She had made a ball with her body. I picked her up bridal style, making sure not to move her too much just in case she was hurt.

Elena snuggled close into my chest and I kissed the top of her head inhaling her scent as I did so. I walked to her car but I needed the keys in order to open it.

"Elena baby, I need the keys so I can take you home" I whispered in her ear, brushing it slightly which caused goose bumps to appear on my arms.

One of Elena´s small soft hands found its way to her back pocket and passed me the car keys. Her hand brushed against mine and I couldn´t help but notice her temperature. I just wanted to hold her close do I could warm her up, she would never have to be cold again.

I opened the passenger door with difficulty seeing as my arms were occupied with my precious cargo, I put Elena in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt securing it was well placed.

Our eyes made contact when I was doing so and I got lost in her eyes. Before I knew it, Elena had unbuckled her seat belt and she got out of the car.

"Embry" She said softly, as I pushed her slightly against the car and I placed myself in front of her, our faces mere inches away. Her scent was truly intoxicating; I ached for our lips to make contact and to feel her body against mine.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. I couldn´t help but laugh, she was the one that had nearly been attacked by a werewolf and she was worried about my wellbeing? She was truly unique.

"I think I should be the one asking that Elena. Did Paul…?" I couldn´t finish the sentence. I felt anger build up inside me once more. I closed my eyes trying to calm down, creating fists with my hands in an attempt to do that exactly. I thought I wasn´t going to achieve it until Elena´s breathe entered my slightly parted lips as she said my name and her small cold hands grabbed my face. Her coldness was like a bucket of cold water which helped me calm down.

Before I could react to her being this close to me, she pressed her sweet pump lips against mine. My arms automatically went around her waist attempting to pull her closer to me. I had wanted to do this ever since the night we had found at they were witches at Sam´s house. She pulled her closer against me and I felt myself react, not that I think she notice. I felt Elena´s small hands tangle themselves in my hair, pulling my mouth closer to hers. She bit my lower lip in order to ask permission for her tongue to enter my mouth; I had to be an idiot not to grant her access. Her tongue entered my mouth and it was a mixture of sweet flavors.

After a while, we parted. I placed my forehead on her own, not wanting to be away from her more than necessary.

"I love you so much Elena" I said sincerely, I thanked the imprint gods for giving me this imprint in my head while I looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Embry and I´m so sorr-" I cut her off by putting a single finger on top of her wet lips which made me want to kiss her again and again. Why should she apologize?

"It´s okay, I'm the one that should ask for your forgiveness, I should´ve-" I started saying, but she cut me off by kissing me. When we parted, I couldn´t help the goofy grin that appeared on my face, she smiled back and I swear it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I should take you home" I said.

Elena got into the passenger seat and closed the door. I sat in the driver's seat and started the car. As soon as I did so, Elena snuggled in my side and I put an arm around her. I heard her sigh in what I hoped was happiness and her eyelids closed.

I couldn´t help peek a glance every once in a while to look at the beauty that was by my side. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but I knew it was too early to think about proposing. Now that I had gotten her back, I was going to enjoy every single minute with her as much as I could and show her just how much I love her.

I arrived to the Martinez house and grabbed Elena bridal style once more. Brady and Seth were still there on the sofa, by the looks of it falling asleep slowly.

"What the hell happened?" Brady whispered/asked as soon as he saw me enter the house with Elena in my arms, he got up on his feet as if electrocuted.

"Is she okay?" Seth whispered/asked too, mimicking Brady´s movements.

"If you phase you´ll most likely find out" I said, I had really grown close to these guys. They were like little brothers to me.

"Well, do you need anything before we leave?" Brady whispered/ asked.

"No, but thanks, see you guys tomorrow" I said.

"No problem bro and don´t worry about patrol. I´m sure Sam will understand" Seth said.

"And if not we´ll do take care of it" Brady volunteered.

"Thanks guys" I said sincerely.

They left and closed the back door behind them softly. I went up the stairs slowly, I was in no rush. I entered Elena´s room and put her on the floor. She opened her big brown eyes and automatically went towards her pajamas were and went to the bathroom to change. I tried not to look but it was hard not to. I saw some bronze skin shine under the rays of moonlight which were now entering through the window.

She finally finished getting changed and got into her bed. Tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Night Love" I said, as I started towards her door, thinking about sleeping in the bushes of her backyard so I could fall asleep listening to her breathing but, a small cold hand grabbed my own.

"Don´t leave. Stay with me, please?" she begged. How could she be begging me to stay with her? It should be the other way around, I just realized at that moment that I must of underestimated her feeling towards me. I nodded and lay down next to her. She placed her head on top of my chest, her silky long hair brushing my naked chest, our legs tangled. I put an arm around her and she snuggled closer to me. Not after long she fell asleep.

I stroked her hair and cheeks while she slept; contemplating her beauty as her breathing was like a lullaby for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	24. Confessions

**Confessions **

**Embry POV**

The next morning I woke up and a smile immediately appeared on my face. Elena was still by my side sleeping soundly. I looked out of the window and saw that the sun was still to come out, barley a few sun rays peeped through the window and I could see the orange colored horizon.

I let myself drift back to sleep as I held Elena closer to me.

I woke up once more. I could see that now, the sun had fully come out. I yawned and stretched, but noticed that Elena was no longer by my side. I sat up; She wasn´t in the ensuite. The bedroom door opened and there was Elena. Her long curly black hair flowing down her shoulders, her chocolate colored brown eyes looked sleepy, and her long tanned legs walked slowly up to the bed. She had a tray in her hands with pancakes accompanied by chocolate in it, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning" She greeted.

"Yeah, it is very good" I said. A smile immediately appeared on her hot pink full lips and I couldn´t help but smile back at her.

She came and passed me the tray. I put it on the bedside table, she looked at me confused. I took a deep breath, relaxed and placed a single kiss on her cute little nose. I wanted to explain the imprint thing to her again. Hopefully, she wouldn´t react the same way she did the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I knew Embry wanted to say something to me. I wanted to read his mind to know what exactly he wanted to talk about, but thought against it. I was going to do it right this time. I sat on the bed in front of Embry.

"Elena, I know that now you´ve accepted the imprint but, I still want to explain everything about this to you, okay?" Embry asked.

I nodded.

"When I first saw you in the diner, I never even saw your eyes but, I still felt attracted to you and not only physically, there was something inside me that was calling for you and later, I'd realize that it was my wolf. My wolf sensed its mate but my human side also sensed the person it had been waiting for ever since he turned into a wolf"

"When I first phased, I saw imprinting through Jared, whom at that moment was completely obsessed with Kim, and through Sam. And a part of me, wanted so badly to find the person that was made for me, to find the person I would love for the rest of my life. I thought it would be to just look in the eyes of that person and fall in love, but it wasn´t like that Elena, not at all."

"I didn´t even look at your eyes in person, before falling head over heels for you. I knew what would happen if I ever imprinted on someone when being with you but, I couldn´t help feeling more attracted to you or, as cheesy as it may sound, feeling butterflies in my stomach every single time I heard you name. Paul and you were really close and I couldn´t help but get jealous, even though I had only interacted with you barley a few times. Every excuse I had to go and see you at least for a few seconds, I'd use it, and those moments in which I´d catch a glimpse of you would be the highlight of my day"

"The first time you phase into a wolf, the anger you feel is unbearable. I had to feel the anger of the entire pack plus my own and I couldn´t find a way to cool down. I was separated from my friends and was pulled into a world I didn´t even know existed. I was angry the whole time and then, you appeared, Elena Martinez, Paul´s friend. You cooled me down Elena. You helped make this situation more bearable and gave me something worth protecting, something that gave a reason to phase into a wolf and the only thing I can think about saying to you is: thank you for giving me a reason for existing" Embry finished.

"I was so stupid for not giving you a change to explain everything and I am so sorry for that. Every single decision made in my life wasn't mine, I didn´t choose for my dad to not want me and to disappear after I was born, I didn´t choose to be a witch, I didn´t choose to be kidnapped or to have every single person I thought was my friend turn their backs on me. I just couldn´t bare have another decision taken away from me so, when you imprinted on me I kind of invented excuses so that I wouldn´t have to confront you about it. I was angry with the world and tried to hide behind others because I was scared of taking the wrong decision, accepting the imprint or not. For so long I'd wanted to make a decision for my own and when I had the chance, I was scared to do so" I confessed.

"I guess, what I really want to say is that I´m sorry that we´ll never be able to regain that time that we lost" I said finally.

"Elena, we can regain the time we lost during the rest of our lives if that´s what you want" Embry said.

"I´d love that" I said.

Embry smiled. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned my kiss passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and put his hands on my lower back. Embry turned us around so that my back was against the bed and he was on top of me, supporting his weight on one of his elbows while the other hand went underneath my shirt and stroked my stomach. I put a hand behind his head pulling him closer to me while the other traced his abs.

Things started getting heated up when Embry´s hand went to the start of my bra and I started unbuttoning his jeans.

I was ready and I could tell that so was he. We stopped for a second; looking into each other's eyes while smiling. We were about to continue when someone entered my bedroom door.

"Hey sleepy heads, you guys still-" Brady paused in mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him.

"Oops"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Well i am soon going to be leaving for summer camp so i won´t be able to update in a few weeks. But, when i get i´ll hopefully be more inspired and I´ll be able to finish this story before summer finishes. Well, please review.**


	25. Failed Experiment

**Okay, so really sorry for the long wait fo this chapter. Unfortunatley, things with the real life Sarah and Amy are no longer as tight. Actually we´re kinda no longer best-friends so, my inspiration and mood aren´t exactly great for writing stories. Also, my sister (Kayla) is actually really leaving to Australia and that just adds to my depression. **

**Well, sorry about my presonal life info up there. Thanks to SilentTalker2000 i had an incredible time and made loads of friends. Another thanks to ADORATIO for your review.**

**Also, sorry cause it may seem that some information is missing in the story but i promise it will all fall into place in a few chapter. Especially the whole Italian dude ´s thingy.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and PRETTY PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Failed Experiment<strong>

**? POV**

**(Spain, before the injection)**

I had just finished hunting. I could still taste the pathetic human´s blood on my lips. I looked at my side and my friend´s red eyes met mine as we watched the young girl with black hair make her way to meet her friends at the beach. Elena, I believe her name was. We had been watching her over the past few months. She deemed a suitable candidate for the experiment which was to take place in a few days.

The wind picked up and Elena´s scent reached me. God, she was mouthwatering, I felt the venom fill my mouth but I contained myself from attacking the young girl.

We had waited years for this. We had failed with the girl called Ashley from Canada whom had died once we had injected her. Her body couldn´t take the changes. We needed someone who´s body could take the changes and survive through it, which is why we were going to inject three humans. Hopefully, at least one of them will survive.

We are going to stay here in Spain for a few days after the injection just to see how they respond to it, if the experiment is a success, we will train them and be able to get our revenge, if not, we will leave to another place and keep on trying on other humans, but we have to make sure not to get too close to Italy. The last thing we want is for the Vulturi to find out we are creating hybrids.

I put a hand in my pocket and pull out a vile with a dark red, nearly black liquid in it. Witch blood mixed with vampire venom.

"I will call the humans and tell them to get ready for action" My friend said.

I nodded.

Stupid humans, they didn´t care about kidnapping young girls and injecting them with god knows what as long as they get paid. I put the vile back in my pocket and watched as Elena wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

I felt pity for the human. I had seen her cry one too many times over the past months. It was understandable due to her parents' constant discussions. I could still hear them screaming at each other from here. Her sister didn´t help much either, her sister had quite a peculiar smell which repulsed me.

I close my eyes knowing that within a few days, this human´s problems have only to increase. Either way if the experiment is a success or a complete failure her life is about to change forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV <strong>

**(Forks, Martinez house)**

Brady runs back out the door and I look into Embry´s eyes and start laughing. I sat up on my bed and Embry follows suit.

"Damn Brady" He growled.

I looked at Embry and cupped his face in my hands.

"Don´t worry, we have a whole life ahead of us to do it" I said smiling.

Embry´s face lightened up noticeably and gave me a peck on the lips. We both headed down to the living room where Seth and Brady where with my laptop already talking to Sarah and Amy through Skype. When I made eye contact with Brady he blushed slightly.

"Thanks Brady" Embry said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Brady mumbled looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Many voices asked in unison.

I laughed.

"I kind of interrupted Embry and Elena while they were…" Brady trailed off.

"Having fun?" Sarah asked, smirking.

"You could call it that" Brady said, smiling at Sarah with a goofy grin on his face.

"So girls, any news?" I asked.

"Not much, just wanna really use well this last week here in Spain" Sarah said "I´m mostly gonna be spending time with my brother´s fiancée"

"Good, but just stay away from her brother please" Brady said, shaking oh so slightly.

"Don´t worry about that. Next time he kisses me, I´ll break more than just his nose" Sarah said, smiling at Brady lovingly.

I smiled at both of them; everything seemed to have fallen into place.

Suddenly, Amy placed her hands on her head, closed her eyes, and gasped in pain. I made eye contact with Sarah before she got up of her seat and was lost from view.

"Amy! Amy what´s wrong?!" Seth asked frantically.

Sarah reappeared in the picture. She opened a little case and took out a vile and a needle. She filled the needle with the contents of the vile. She cleaned Amy´s arm before injecting the sedative in her.

Amy closed her eyes and after a few minutes laid her head on Sarah´s shoulder. Sarah breathed in relief.

"What the hell is going on?!" Seth yelled, looking frightened at the image in the laptop.

"Um… there are some drawbacks with being a witch after birth." I started to explain.

"But is Amy gonna be okay?" Seth asked nervously looking from the screen to me and back again.

"She´ll be fine. The three of us will explain everything once they come back from Spain, but in the meantime Amy will be alright. But Seth, you won´t be able to talk to her in a few days. She´ll be unconscious for days and when she wakes up I´ll tell you so that you can talk to her" I said as I put an arm on Seth's shoulder in consolation.

Seth nodded, looking at the now sleeping Amy whom was lying on Sarah´s shoulder.

"Elena, it´ll happen to me soon, and then to you so you better be prepared" Sarah said.

"Wait, it happens to the three of you?" Brady asked not quite understanding and glancing worriedly at Sarah. Embry looked at me and his eyes mirrored Brady and Seth´s, they were worried about our wellbeing.

Suddenly I heard a long howl.

"Shit" Embry murmured.

"You gotta leave, huh?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and it seems urgent" Embry said.

I nodded.

Brady bided goodbye to Sarah as Seth looked at Amy longingly.

"Please be careful Embry" I pleaded him as he grabbed my hands in his. I got goosebumps when our temperatures contrasted.

"I will, don´t worry, I´ve got something worth coming back for after all" He said smiling at me as I blushed slightly "Please just be careful and don´t go out if you can help it"

"But Embry I have to go to my sister Kayla´s house. I´m gonna be spending this week with her in Forks" I said.

Embry sighed in what seemed was frustration.

"Shit, the redhead is always around there" Embry muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding anything.

"Read my mind" Embry said. I looked into Embry´s mind and saw everything.

Victoria, a vampire with red eyes, was after Bella, Edward´s mate because Edward killed Victoria´s mate, James, after he had tried to kill Bella. Wow, that was complicated. Then, I saw images of the wolves trying to catch Victoria but she would taunt them by crossing the border at the last moment.

I closed my mind because I had a slight migraine after receiving all the information.

"Elena, darling, are you okay?" Embry asked, cupping my face with his hands. I nodded and when I opened my eyes I found his beautiful dark brown ones.

I pressed my lips against his as I put my hands behind his neck and drew him closer to me. Embry put his hands on my waist as he nibbled my lower lip. I gasped as his tongue entered my mouth.

Another howl resonated in the air. Embry backed away and let put another sigh in frustration as he passed a hand through his raven colored hair.

"Embry we have to go now!" Brady

"Damn it" He muttered.

"Go, we´ll see each other later" I said, as I gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled at me before heading out the backdoor dragging Seth behind. Brady waved at me and I waved back as Seth smiled a sad smile at me.

I went to sit in front of the laptop. Amy was sleeping soundly as Sarah stroked her hair in a motherly way.

"Have you informed Mr. Jackson about Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Lena, I have to tell you something really important" Sarah said seriously.

"What´s wrong?" I asked.

"A few days ago, a similar scent reached me. It was the Italian´s scent"

I froze. No, not now. Not now that everything was going so well.

"I haven't actually seen them though" Sarah continued "But the scent was quite recent. Also, there was another scent accompanying them, it was a vampires scent, but I couldn´t recognize it. Anyway, what are we going to do Lena? If Seth finds out what Carlo did to Amy I´m pretty sure he´ll kill him."

"I know. But I think Amy should decide what to do about that but, Sar, you do realize that if Giorgio, Carlo and Franco are coming back it´s because those rogue vampires: Carlotta, Micaelo and Luca are looking for us, right? And if they find us, they will do everything in their power to try and kill us" I said.

"I know, and to be honest Elena, when that time comes, I don´t want to be in Forks. I don´t want to bring Brady and the pack into this." Sarah said.

I nodded.

"Then that´s it, when the Italians come: we´re leaving, We´re leaving Forks." I said.

"And if things go terribly wrong, we´re never going to come back"


	26. Your wish is my command

**Okay, so two updates in two days. Hopefully by the end of summer i will have finished this story. The chapters of this story are counted.**

**Enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND<strong>

**Elena POV**

**(Kayla´s house Forks)**

"But…you´ve barley even been dating for a few weeks" I said astonished about what my sister had just told me.

"I know, trust me, I love Reese so much it hurts. It may not be an imprint but… I love him, more than anything in this world and marrying him will only make it official" Kayla explained.

I nodded.

"If it´s what makes you happy, then I´m all for it" I said, putting a hand on top of hers.

"Thanks Elena" She said giving me a hug "Of course you´ll be my maid of honor and I want Sarah and Amy to be my bridesmaids" Kayla said enthusiastically.

"So…when exactly will this wedding be?" I asked.

"Well, in a month. I was thinking of also inviting the Cullens and I also wanted to invite Embry, Brady and Seth" Kayla said.

Vampires and werewolves together? I Knew the Cullens would behave but I wasn´t so sure about the boys.

"Will you invite mom and… dads?" I asked cautiously.

Kayla sighed and passed a hand through her long dark brown hair. She closed her dark nearly black eyes for a moment before responding.

"Yes, after all, they are our parents" She said finally "Of course, needless to say, you´ll be helping me plan the wedding right?"

"Hell yeah!" I answered enthusiastically "But first things first, show me the ring!"

Kayla put her left hand in front of my face and there on the ulnar finger, between the middle and little finger was the ring. It was a delicate silver ring with little diamonds all along the sides, in the middle there was an oval shaped diamond with four miniature diamonds on the sides.

"It´s beautiful" I gasped, tears threatening to spill as I thought of the prospective of my sister getting married.

"Oh Elena, you have no idea how much it means to me having you here by my side! If it weren´t for you I would have never met Reese and I wouldn´t be living a dream at this moment. Thank you so much!" Kayla said as she gave me a hug and tears began streaming down her cheeks. I squeezed her tightly not wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few hours later)<strong>

I felt exhausted after crying so much along with Kayla. I changed into my pale pink silk nightgown and combed my hair as I sat on my bed. I was slowly falling asleep when I heard a thud at the window.

"What the hell…" I muttered as I neared the window cautiously grabbing the hairbrush as if it was a baseball bat, ready to strike the visitor. I opened the window and no other than Embry Call jumped in, shirtless might I add.

"Whoa, I´m sure that with that hairbrush you can do some serious damage" Embry pretended to be scared of me by putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically as I went to close the window. Looking at Embry´s exposed chest as I did so. God, he was so hot. I turned around and found Embry´s face mere inches from mine.

"You look beautiful" He whispered, his breathe tickling my ear causing goosebumps to appear on my arms.

He pressed his lips against mine and we started kissing passionately. Soon his tongue entered my mouth and somehow we ended up on the floor; His back against the floor and me on top of him, my legs opened and one at either side of him. I kissed him roughly as my hands traced his abs while his hands went under my nightgown. I gasped when he did so and nibbled his lower lip. I started tracing sensual circles on his stomach going lower and lower each time. His hands went under my knickers and I could no longer think.

"Elena, can I come in?" Kayla´s voice was heard from the other end of the door.

"Shit" I muttered getting off from on top of Embry.

Embry groaned in frustration and got up from the floor and out of the window, but he stood on top of a pipe ducking enough so that his head couldn't be seen because he was going to come back in after Kayla left.

"Come in" I said.

"Oh Elena, you look a bit flustered" Kayla said smirking.

To my surprise, she went directly to the window and opened it.

"You can come in Embry" Kayla said.

I looked at her in a ´How the hell did you know´ kind of way.

_Shall I remind you that I have super hearing just like you and the pack?_ Kayla thought.

_Shit_ I thought.

Embry entered the room with his cheeks as red as a tomato and I'm pretty sure I mirrored him.

"Well Embry, I don´t think Elena has told you because I doubt she had time to before you two started sucking face" Kayla started, but she didn´t sound angry, more amused than anything else " Reese and I are going to get married!" Kayla shrieked in delight.

"Wow, congrats sis" Embry said happily giving Kayla a hug.

"Um…Embry, I wanted to ask you something" Kayla said nervously "I mean, I know we don't exactly know each other well and that maybe what I´m going to ask you may seem a bit weird but, seeing as my father is out of the picture and my stepdads are dicks as you well know" Embry tensed at the mention of my so called fathers "I wondered if you would do me the honor of giving me away?" Kayla asked shyly.

I was shocked and Embry seemed to be too but he recovered more quickly than I did.

"I would be honored Kayla" He said smiling, giving my sister yet another hug.

I smiled at them feeling immensely proud of Embry.

"Thank you Embry and I have another favor to ask you, it has nothing to do with the wedding though" Kayla warned "could you please not have sex with my sister under my roof? It would be quite disturbing for me" Kayla said naturally.

I put a hand on my face. _This is not happening_, _this is not happening,_ I thought.

"Um…ok" Embry said sheepishly.

"Thanks" Kayla said casually "Of course, you can sleep here tonight if you wish. Sleep tight, don´t let the bed bugs bite!" Kayla said as she exited the room.

"That did not just happen" I muttered under my breath.

"Don´t fret, as you said yourself; we have a whole life ahead of us" Embry said lightly obviously trying to forget the embarrassing moment we had just passed.

"You´re right" I said "Thank you Embry, for doing this for my sister, it means a lot to me" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"It´s nothing really, and that way I can practice for when we have our kids" He said casually as he put his arms around my waist.

"Then we´ll have to have _at least _one girl" I said, Embry´s face light up when I said it, he looked ecstatic at the idea of forming a family together and truth be told, I would love to create a family with Embry when the time comes.

"_At least_; I just hope none of my brothers' imprint on her or I´ll kick their asses" Embry said seriously.

I laughed.

"Love, you can´t do anything about that, if it happens it happens" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

Embry sighed.

"I guess" He murmured.

We both laid down on the bed. I, snuggling into his bare chest and him with his arms around me making me feel safe and happy. He was stroking my hair softly.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Mmmm?" I said.

"I would like to have at least four kids, five if possible" He said.

I smiled.

"Your wish is my command" I said.

He chuckled.

"It should actually be the other way around but oh well" He said kissing my head lightly.

"Good night Elena, I love you" Embry said softly.

"I love you too Em, I always will" I said in a whisper knowing he could hear me.

I fell asleep slowly, knowing that in six days, when Sarah and Amy come back, we´ll tell the pack everything. About the injection, our powers, the downsides of being a witch after birth, about the spasms and most importantly, about the Italians'. But we won´t tell them about us leaving and most probably never coming back because they won´t remember anything once we leave; Mostly, because we will erase their memories.

It will be as if we had never existed, it will be as if we´d never met, as if they'd never imprinted on us.

I snuggled closer into Embry´s chest relishing the feeling of his skin against mine, storing away his scent and the memories of us together in my mind knowing that the days we still have together are counted.


	27. They re here

**Hiya! Okay, I know it´s been a really long time since I updated but, seeing as i haven´t had a single review for the past four chapters, i think it´s excusable.**

**Well, I´ve created a blog all about this story. I´ve uploaded a character video and put photos of Kayla´s wedding dress and of her ring- There, you guys can also ask me questions about the story and stuff: . /**

**Well, that´s it for now. Enjoy!**

**Please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>THEY´RE HERE<strong>

**Elena POV**

**(Forks, Kayla´s House, Memory /Dream)**

"_Elena!" Giorgio called from behind me._

_I looked at him and a smile immediately lit my face as he picked me up and twirled me around. I kissed him full on the lips as I put my legs around his waist._

"_Long time, no see Di Pietro" I said smiling._

"_Yeah, cause twelve hours is such a long time" He said in his incredibly hot Italian accent rolling his eyes jokingly as he did so._

_I passed my hands through his Dark hair._

"_Is Sarah with Franco?" I asked putting my feet on the floor._

"_Yup, and Carlo is trying to get with Ams" Giorgio said, his arms still securely around my waist._

"_I´d feel sorry for Carlo if he wasn´t such a dick" I said._

"_I know he is, but he is head over heels in love with Amy. He loves her nearly as much as I love you" Giorgio finished in a whisper, his cold breathe brushing my ear, but seeing as we both had low corporal temperatures it seemed like we had the same temperature._

"_I love you too Giorgio, after all, there aren´t many Italian hot wizards around here and I guess I'll just have to settle with what I can get, won´t I?" I said smirking._

"_You know you love me" He said, his lips nearing mine slowly._

"_Of course I do" I said as his lips pressed against mine._

A loud _thump_ in reality woke me up.

Kayla was looking at me apologetically.

"Shit, sorry Lena, but you do realize you fell asleep on the couch and besides that, lover boy over here won´t shut up saying that you´re gonna harm your back by sleeping on the couch yada yada yada…" Kayla said, Embry trailing behind her glaring jokingly.

My heart literally nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw him. Apart from the first day I stayed at Kayla´s house, I had barley seen him because of the extra patrols he was doing under Sam´s orders, something about the red headed leech and the chick named Bella whom I liked less every day.

I sat up properly on the couch and Embry sat down beside me, putting an arm around my waist and placing a lit kiss on my cheek.

I was strangely relieved at feeling the familiar goose bumps spread across my arms when I felt Embry´s hot lips on my cold cheek.

I let out a content sigh snuggling into Embry´s neck.

"Long time no see beautiful" Embry whispered in my ear. I giggled, it was so similar to the memory I had just dreamed about with Giorgio, but the way I felt about Embry couldn´t compare to the way I felt about Embry. Kayla looked at us with a disgusted face and changed the subject.

"So Lena, tomorrow, when Sarah and Amy come back, us four are going dress hunting along with Alice" Kayla said happily.

I groaned in frustration and Embry growled lowly at the thought of me being in the company of a vampire.

The minute Alice received the invitation; she had hurried over to Kayla´s house and begged her to let her plan the wedding. Kayla had accepted immediately. Therefore, I had been obligated to accompany throughout the entire planning.

It had been a week and I had barley slept. Thus the reason as to why I was sleeping on the couch.

"Just not to Seattle" Kayla added dimly. We were obligated to do our dress hunting in Forks due to the mysterious murders occurring in Seattle, neither the pack nor the Cullens wanted to put our safety in danger, so they forbade us to go to Seattle under any circumstances.

Tomorrow, Amy and Sarah are coming back from Spain much to Seth and Brady´s delight.

Amy had woken up two days later after we had injected her the sedative, thank god Mr. Jameson was over there helping Sarah with Ams though, cause Sarah had had her own spasm while Amy was still unconscious.

Amy was still felt guilty about leaving her sister behind but when she had expressed these feelings to Gemma, her sister had winked an eye at her and told her in a very meaningful voice that they may see each other before she knew it.

Amy had been about to read her sister´s mind but Sarah had told her to just let it be. Right now, both of them are driving home along with Mr. Jameson and they´re going to arrive any minute.

"Love, do you want me to take you home?" Embry asked sweetly.

"Sure" I replied.

Yesterday was the last day I was spending at Kayla´s. I´ll still be helping with the wedding arrangements and everything but I´ll be doing it sleeping at my own house.

I bided goodbye to Kayla and sat in my car, I let Embry drive.

"How have the patrols been?" I asked yawning.

Embry sighed and ran a hair through his messy raven colored hair.

"Tiring" He said "And um…well, I hadn´t told you this before because I didn´t want it to upset you because of the wedding and all but, now that Sarah and Amy are coming back, Brady and Seth will surely tell them and I know that if I don´t tell you you´ll kill me so… Paul and Emmett had a… shall we call it…a small argument the other day"

"What!? What happened?!" I yelled.

"Well, the red headed leech was jumping from territory from territory. When she jumped from their territory to ours, Emmett, I **guess** in an attempt in catching her, trespassed on our land" Embry explained "and he collided with Paul. You know how Paul is… and well, the blonde leech went to defend her mate but then, that dude that´s always with the pixie looking leech…"

"Jasper" I told him.

"Yeah, well him, he did something weird and we all kind of calmed down enough so that Dr. Cullen was able to talk with Sam and no blood was spilt" Embry said "Still, he had no right to come on our land" He finished.

"Even though he was trying to help?" I asked defensively.

Embry must´ve noticed my tone and knew he´d said something out of place.

"I guess you´re right" He apologized.

"Just remember that at my sister´s wedding you´ll have to behave" I reminded him.

He sighed.

"I will if they do" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his side.

We arrived home a few minutes later. Brady and Seth were already on the front porch with the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"Yellow Lena!" Seth said happily.

I laughed as he gave me a hug.

"Hi Sethy" I said.

He smiled at me and I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Lena!" Brady exclaimed as he lifted me from the ground and hugged me. I yelped and Embry glared at him.

"Nice to see you too Brads" I said as he put me back on the ground.

"Well Elena, Brady and I were talking, and we´d like to know which one of us is your favorite brother- in-law" Seth said.

"Wow, that´s difficult" I muttered "I´m guessing that saying that both of you are my favorites won´t suffice huh?" I asked.

They both shook their head.

"Okay then, the one that does the best imitation of Hannah Montanna will be my favorite, got it?" I asked.

But before they could answer a car came into the driveway.

Brady and Seth looked at it as if their lives depended on it, and in some weird way, I´m guessing it did.

The back doors opened and Sarah and Amy came out.

"Sar!"

"Ams!"

Seth and Brady exclaimed as unison, ecstatic at seeing their imprints.

I watched as my sisters and their imprints exchanged hugs, kisses and the sorts. I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist. I looked up and found Embry´s beautiful eyes. I had a flashback of the day he imprinted on me and smiled.

I looked at my sisters again and saw how happy they were. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Amy and Sarah came up to me and gave me a hug each, but when it was Sarah's turn I saw something in her eyes, something wasn´t right. I questioned her with my eyes.

"_I´ll tell you later"_ She opened her mind to me. Her voice was serious, her face seemed happy and carefree but I could see behind her façade.

"_No, tell me now"_ I said as we entered the living room.

"Brady, Seth, Embry, would you guys be gentlemen enough to take Amy and I´s luggage to our rooms? Pretty please?" Sarah asked the boys.

Brady got up immediately and glared at the others when he saw they hadn´t moved. Eventually all three of them got up and took the suitcases up to their respective rooms.

"What´s-"Amy begun.

"_Amy, this is serious_" Sarah said, opening up her mind to us.

"_What happened Sarah?"_ I asked getting angry.

"_They´re here, the Italian wizards. They´re here. They´ve come for us"_


	28. Forever & ALways

**FOREVER & ALWAYS**

**Elena POV**

I hadn´t been able to sleep at all for a week a fter Sarah had told Amy and I about the Italians. Sarah calculated that in a mon ths' time they would come knocking on ou t door any day, they were in Seattle app arently but Sarah had heard in their tho ughts that they were thinking of retraci ng their steps just in case they were be ing followed. It just seemed so unreal t hat after practically a year, I´d be seeing Giorgio again. He and his br others had helped my sisters and me in w ays I´d never thought possible. They helped us learn to not be afraid of our powers. T hey helped us to not be so ashamed of wh at we were and to accept ourselves as wh at we are: witches. Giorgio and his brothers were wizards from birth, unlike my sisters and I since we´d become witches as a consequence of an injection. They´d been captivated by our nature; Their c uriosity for us had been so overwhelming that in the end, they fell in love with us although, even now I sometimes still wonder whether they loved us for who we were or for our powers.

I got up and opened the windows to the b alcony I had in my bedroom, one of the l argest ones in the house. Since it was n ighttime I was welcomed by the glistenin g light of the stars which were very vis ible thanks to the lack of light contami nation. The forest opened up and since i t was so dark I wasn´t able to see where it finished. A soft breeze of air made its way to me and the smell of musk and burnt wood came to me . I closed my eyes and tried to put ever y smell, every sound and everything feel ing that I was feeling at that moment in the back of my mind just in case I real ly never did come back.

I heard the front door open and a few se conds later my bedroom door opened. A pa ir of arms snaked around my waist and Em bry´s head snuggled into my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Hey you" I said quietly.

"Hey yourself" Embry said and I could he ar the smile in his voice. He put his he ad on top of mine and his breath tickled my ear.

"Long time no see" I added as I turned t o look at him. I passed my fingers on to p the dark marks he had beneath his eyes which were so visible.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"The redhead is driving the pack absolut ely crazy. Jacob is too. Honestly, if it wasn´t for him, I doubt half the pack would a ctually be defending Bella" He said, sig hing. It was truly visible just how exha usted he was by simply looking at him bu t I noticed something else in his eyes, as if something else was bothering him.

"Em, what´s wrong?" I asked.

"My mom" he said sighing, I could hear t he sadness in his voice when he said it "It´s just every single time I go home after patrol she´s always waiting for me and I just…I jus t wish I could tell her everything" He s aid finally.

"Oh Em" I said giving him a hug "Then wh y don´t you?" I asked.

"Because I highly doubt she would take i t well, or even believe it. Besides, the secret is just too important and if I d id tell her, the conversation would prob ably end up with her telling me who my d ad is" Embry said, his arms on top of th e railway of the balcony supporting the rest of his body, I mimicked his positio n as I put myself beside him. The smell of musk and burnt wood now mixing with E mbry´s own scent and honestly, It came to be one of the best smells I have ever smell ed in my entire life but I wasn´t able to make the most of it because I could feel Embry´s pain and it was literally killing me, I knew he was going to cave in and open up to me about his feelings about the fa ther problem and I wanted to be here for him, I wanted him to trust me enough in order for him to be completely open abo ut his dad, we´re soul mates, each other's half, I´ll always be here for him and I want him to know that he Can count on me.

**Embry POV**

I had never really talked with anyone ab out this, considering the fact that I co uld be related to the two people I would ´ve talked with about this before I met E lena I´m pretty sure the reason as to why I did n´t talk to them about this is quite clear .

But Elena is my soul mate, my other half . If I need to talk to someone about thi s or about anything really it will alway s be with her. She was looking at the fo rest, waiting for me to talk, no pressur e at all, her long dark wavy hair flowin g around her face. Her scent reached me and I smiled knowing that I had a lifeti me of smelling that scent that belonged to the woman I loved.

"It really is horrible you know, seeing Quil, Jake and Sam every day and knowing that I´m related to one of them, knowing that t hey were able to enjoy having a father f igure during most of their lives. You kn ow, a man there to give them advice with girls or play basketball with or…anythi ng at all, the mere fact of a father bei ng there throught their lives and me wit h none whatsoever makes me so jealous so metimes when I´m with them, I know Quil´s dad died but at least he knows who his dad is, the same with Sam. My mother could only do so much, she couldn´t do anything to stop the people at scho ol from calling me bastard child, she co uldn´t stop the feeling of emptiness I felt i nside. I will always be thankful for eve rything she´s done for me but this is just something that escapes her reach. " I said, loo king at Elena as she looked at me intent ly with her beautiful big brown eyes not missing a beat of what I was saying. "I mean, what if it´s Billy Black? I see him nearly every da y. What if it´s Quil III? That would mean that I´d have a Granddad that has been living n ear me all this time. What if it´s Joshua Uley? My stepbrother is the alp ha of the pack and I´m soon going to have a sister-in- law, I mean I spend so much time with Emily an d Sam both ... But you know what the wor st part of it all is? I bet that if I as ked my mom she wouldn´t tell me who my dad is. I remember once , when I was younger, I was at home look ing around in some boxes in the basement . I remember there was one box which rea d: photos. I grabbed a small plastic in which there were a few and I started loo king at them. In one there were some eld er people, a couple, I actually cried se eing how alike I looked to them, my chin mostly" I said with a sad laugh " You k now I was raised by my mother alone, I´ve never seen any other family, no grand parents, no uncle or aunts, just my moth er and I. But seeing those photos made m e feel less lonely, it made me feel part of something as if I actually belonged somewhere" I said, and I couldn´t help the tear that fell down my cheek "Then, a couple of years later, I met Qu il and Jake, they were the most annoying little brats I had ever met. I was quit e shy as a kid and they were so noisy bu t somehow we connected and our friendshi p grew. The three musketeers we were the n called. They were better than a photo. Whenever I was called bastard child the y would defend me, they were like brothe rs to me, _they_ were my family. I still have the phot o of my grandparents, and I used to cry every time I´d look at it, until I imprinted on you" I said finally looking at Elena, In her eyes I saw unshed tears " When I imprint ed on you my life changed so much. You k now, I was never really close to anyone from the pack except for Jake and Quil a nd when I imprinted on you I started a f riendship with Paul of all people becaus e of you. And also with Brady and Seth, I mean, I´m gonna be their brother-in-law someday_, hopefully_" I added smiling at Elena and I laughed when she rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Incredibly so, I felt better the minute her lips made contact with my hot skin.

"You´ll always be a part of something special and mean something to someone Embry and not just because you´re a wolf and you´re part of a pack, but because you yours elf are important, the way you are is mo re important than were you´ve come from. The fact that you don´t know who your father is, contributes t o making you the way you are. If you´re a Uley, a Black or an Ateara doesn´t matter to the people around you. Jake and Quil have treated you like a brother ever since you were kids and it hasn´t changed, even when you joined the pack they stood by your side no matter what. Them and the rest of the pack are your brothers and sisters, blood bond or not. I get that you want to know who you r dad is, it´s understandable but I just want you to know that you won´t mean more or less to anyone judging on whose your dad. For one, be sure that t o me you´ll always be my everything, regardless w ho your father is." Elena said, the way my heart missed a beat, a feeling simila r to when you skip a step, was nearly co mical. But the way in which she put so m uch emotion in those simple words, the w ay her eyes light up when she said it, t hose things are what make this life wort h living, knowing who my father is or no t seems so small in comparison to the bo nd I share with Elena.

I looked at her in the eyes and gave her a small sweet kiss on her slightly cold lips. She looked at me and smiled. I en veloped her in my arms and gave her a ki ss on the forehead. All I needed was the feeling of her small body molded into m ine and my arms around her, her hair tic kling my chin.

"I love you Elena, forever and always" I said softly in her ear, and smiled when her heart rate sped up, feeling incredi bly proud by the fact that I had that my feeling for her had that effect on her. 

"I love you too Embry" She said, and I w asn't able to suppress the small smile t hat appeared on my lips.

This was truly perfect. The big white mo on surrounded by silver sparkling stars in a sky with a dark blue color so simil ar to sapphires blue. The dark green for est looked so extent up to the point whe re it looked nearly magical due to the f og that was beginning to appear. But w hat made this truly perfect, was having Elena in my arms. Sometimes it seemed un real having her in my life. Having that one person you can depend on no matter w hat, having that one person that just ma kes your life complete.


End file.
